What Sarah Said:Sequel to Second Chances by SarahC
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Um ano depois de "Second Chances", Bella recém-noiva se reencontra com Jacob. Ela está desfrutando de sua vida com Edward e, mas a leucemia volta com uma vingança. Quando ela é forçada a confiar em ambos os homens em sua vida, como eles vão reagir?
1. Pergunta

**********************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Um: "Pergunta"**

**POV Bella**

Acordei com um vazio na cama, algo que não acontece muitas vezes hoje em dia. Um pouco confusa, forcei meus olhos sonolentos a enfrentarem a luz do sol e fiz uma varredura do quarto procurando meu companheiro de quarto.

Ele não estava lá.

"Edward?" Chamei, caindo de costas na cama e protegendo os olhos da luz brilhante, com um travesseiro. "Edward?"

"Estou aqui, amor", ele disse, e eu senti a pressão de seu corpo enquanto ele engatinhava no colchão enorme. Ele levantou o travesseiro do meu rosto e beijou meus lábios rapidamente. "Pique-esconde".

Eu ri. "Bom dia", eu disse, rolando em cima dele. "Onde você estava?"

"Conversando com Esme no telefone", ele deu de ombros, tomando o meu rosto em suas mãos. "Ela quer que a gente vá para jantar esta noite."

"Isso soa bem," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Teremos leão de montanha ou alce?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "_Você_ provavelmente terá tilápia ou algo nesse sentido. _Nós_ não vamos comer nada. "

"Eu sei", eu gemi. "Essa foi minha tentativa de piada."

Ele sorriu. "Como é que você parece tão bonita sem maquiagem sobre a cama?" Seus dedos teceram suavemente meu cabelo. Ele foi cortado bem curto e eu odiava o pouquinho de cabelo que tinha crescido de volta depois da quimioterapia. Mas, como Alice apontava todos os dias, ele está cada vez mais comprido.

E, claro, eu adorava ter Edward correndo os dedos por ele, não importa quão curto estava.

Dei de ombros. "Você esteve me massageando", eu disse.

Ele riu e puxou meu rosto junto do seu, para que pudesse mover seus lábios contra os meu. Um minuto depois, ele parou. Meus lábios fizeram um beicinho automaticamente.

"Não me dê esse olhar feio", ele me repreendeu. "Eu parei por uma razão."

"Ah?" Me sentei com as pernas uma de cada lado dele e passei os dedos em seu peito, nu e frio. Era o máximo que eu tinha visto dele.

"Sim", ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu meio que tenho uma pergunta."

Olhei para ele com desconfiança. "Eu _não_ vou te deixar comprar um carro novo. "

Ele suspirou. "Não é isso, amor. Você pode fechar seus olhos?"

"Por quê?" Perguntei estupidamente. Eu odiava surpresas.

"Porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você e eu quero que seja isso: uma surpresa."

"Tudo bem", eu amuei, cobrindo os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

Eu estava distraída quando senti sua mão gelada tocar minha perna e movê-la. Eu usava shorts de pijama e um top de ginástica. Ele esfregou delicadamente minha coxa quando ele puxou algo do bolso. Um segundo depois, ele bateu na minha perna. "Tudo bem. Pronto."

"Posso realmente olhar agora?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Sim. Não é difícil."

Eu ri e removi as minhas mãos dos meus olhos, mas mantive meus olhos fechados. "Se isso custou muito dinheiro, eu vou ficar com raiva de você, de verdade."

"Não custa nada, meu amor. Abra seus olhos."

Eu abri, e congelei.

Encravado entre o polegar e o indicador estava um anel de diamante brilhante. Cobri minha boca com as mãos e olhei para seu rosto, ele parecia exuberante e inequivocamente feliz. Havia também uma outra coisa em seus olhos que eu não reconheci. _O que é isso?_

E então a realização me bateu.

Esperança.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" ele murmurou baixinho. "Eu te amo mais do que a vida, você _é_ minha vida. Então você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo como minha esposa? Como a Sra. Bella Cullen? "

Eu não disse nada, congelada em estado de choque.

Ele tentou suprimir a sua risada, mas falhou miseravelmente. O sorriso torto que eu mais amava escapou junto com uma risada. "Eu acho que eu estou te perguntando... se você quer se casar comigo?"

E, de repente, o mundo fazia sentido. Eu tinha vinte e quatro anos, e estava na cama com o homem que eu amava, e ele estava praticamente implorando para eu passar o resto da minha vida com ele. O casamento de repente fez sentido.

E assim eu assenti. "Sim", eu respirei. "Sim, eu quero!"

Choque dominou seu rosto. "Obrigado", ele suspirou. Em velocidade desumana, ele pegou minha mão esquerda e deslizou o anel no dedo apropriado. Nem mesmo me incomodando em admirar o anel certamente, bonito, eu me deitei em cima dele e beijei sua boca aberta.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou em meu beijo.

"Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei de volta depois me afastei.

Ele sorriu, irradiando alegria e pura presunção. "Minha noiva", ele se gabou, tomando minha mão para beijá-la.

Eu gemi. "Eu estou tão _velha_."

Ele riu. "O que fez você dizer sim?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não quero discutir. E há algo sobre o nome de _Bella Cullen_."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu gosto dele, também."

"Eu espero que você goste", sorri. "Você vai ouvi-lo por um tempo muito longo."

"Bom", ele respirou. "Estou tão pronto para isso."

Eu sorri e o beijei novamente. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e nos rolou de lado. Rindo, ele começou a acariciar meu pescoço com seus lábios. Curiosa, eu olhei para o meu novo anel.

Era bonito e caro, mas simples. Parecia uma antiguidade. "Sério", eu disse. "Quanto foi isso?"

"Nada", disse ele. "Eu herdei isso da minha mãe. Você gostou?"

Era lindo e único, assim como Edward. "Eu _amo_ isso", disse a ele. "É lindo."

"Assim como você."

Eu ri sarcasticamente, quando pensei em como ele tinha acabado de me comparar a algo que me lembrava dele. De alguma forma, isso não se encaixava. Eu não era nada parecida com essa criatura que se parecia com um Deus Grego e que agora estava beijando a minha clavícula.

"Deus, isso é tão bom", eu respirei quando senti sua língua lamber minha clavícula. Porém, eu fiquei um pouco amargurada. Nós estávamos "juntos novamente" fazia um ano, e não tinha feito sexo. No entanto, ele insistia em me provocar, andando sem camisa e usando sua _língua_ na minha pele. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, era ótimo.

Mas eu estava tão cansada de ser _provocada_.

"Mmm", ele disse. "Eu acho que você sabe que terá uma jantar de noivado esta noite."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. "Jantar?"

Ele riu. "Sim. Alice vem planejando isso desde que ela espreitou o primeiro indício de minhas intenções."

"_Ótimooo_", eu suspirei dramaticamente. "Eu não acho que tenha escolha."

"Não, você não tem", ele disse com confiança. "Se acostume. Você está prestes a ser uma Cullen, também."

"Eu amo o som disto," eu disse a ele, pegando sua mão na minha para que eu pudesse enlaçar meus dedos nos dele. "Nós não temos que sair da cama até de tarde, não é?"

Ele riu. "Eu acho que posso suportar um dia na cama, me aconchegando ao seu lado. Deus abençoe cobertores elétricos."

"Concordo," Eu balancei a cabeça, deslizando ainda mais sobre o pano quente. Sabendo que eu estava ficando ainda mais quente, ele me puxou para perto e beijou a minha boca.

"Estou muito feliz", ele me disse um minuto depois.

"Eu também", admiti. "Ainda que eu esteja preocupada com o jantar."

"Sra. Bella Cullen", ele murmurou, beijando meu pescoço e intencionalmente ignorando o meu comentário.

"Sr. _Edward_ Cullen", eu acrescentei.

"Isabella Swan Cullen..." Seus lábios traçaram uma linha no meu rosto. "Eu te amo".

Eu ri quando seus lábios frios fizeram cócegas em várias partes do meu rosto. "Eu também te amo." Na hora que seus lábios pararam debaixo da minha mandíbula, eu disse: "Você acha que podemos ignorar a festa hoje à noite, sem ferir os sentimentos da Esme? Eu não tenho medo da Alice, mas eu não quero ser rude com Esme."

Ele suspirou e colocou sua boca em meu ouvido. "Bella?" ele sussurrou.

"Sim?"

"Cale a boca e me deixe te beijar."

E então sua boca esmagou a minha.

* * *

**N/T -** Voltamos. Como já disse antes os capítulos são maiores, portanto a frequencia de posts não será a mesma de Second Chances.

Não sei ainda se todas as lacunas de SC serão preenchidas, espero que sim.

Obrigado a todos que também estão me acompanhando nesta sequencia.

Mais uma vez obrigado Mazinha Martins por corrigir meus erros.

Se você é um leitor novo, leia a fic Second Chances antes. Essa fic é muito fofa. Espero que continuem gostando. 3

Comentem por favor.

Beiinhos e até o próximo.


	2. Saudade

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: "Saudade"**

**POV Jacob**

"Jake, você não vai comer seu quarto hambúrguer?" Quil perguntou, seus olhos no meu prato.

"Uh, não, você pode pegar", eu disse para ele, lhe entregando o prato de papel que ainda estava empilhado com alimentos. "Estou absolutamente cheio."

Vários pares de olhos escuros olharam para mim em estado de choque. A boca de alguns se abriu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você é... cheio?" Seth perguntou, incrédulo.

"Sim..." eu disse, confuso. E então ele me bateu. "Oh. Pessoal, vamos lá. Eu só estou correndo como um ser humano hoje em dia, então eu não preciso de calorias como muitos como de vocês."

"É claro", disse Emily, sendo educada. "Eu espero que você tenha salvado espaço para alguns brownies, apesar de tudo."

Paul revirou os olhos. "Jacob, qual é o ponto? Quero dizer, você não _gosta de_ ser um lobisomem? De ser livre? "

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei, Paul. Eu só quero ser normal de novo. Eu sinto que perdi muito da vida."

"Bella," Eu vi Quil sussurrar para Embry. Eu rapidamente dei uma na lateral dele.

"O quê?" ele gemeu, esfregando as costelas.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fui interrompido pela voz doce que estava se aproximando da fogueira. "Ei, caras", disse Sarah, carregando um prato de biscoitos. "Me desculpe, eu estou tão atrasada. Trabalhei feito uma louca está noite."

"Está tudo bem," Quil lhe disse, de imediato, com um humor melhor. "Você trouxe os bolinhos de açúcar?"

"Claro!" ela disse. E colocou sobre o prato de Quil um bolinho. Abri meus braços para ela que se sentou no meu colo e beijou minha bochecha.

"Hey, baby", eu disse a ela. "Estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo."

"Eu também", disse Sarah. "Eu estou cansada, apesar de tudo. Eu não acho que possa ficar a noite toda."

"Então por que você veio a uma fogueira de lobisomens?" Embry perguntou com a boca cheia.

"Para ver o meu bebê", respondeu Sarah. "Não seja ciumento."

Eu ri e passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Eu estou pronto para ver _o meu_ bebê.", disse Sam, puxando uma Emily muito grávida em seu colo e acariciando sua barriga. "Essa criança precisa se apressar e sair."

"E você nem está carregando ela," Emily revirou os olhos. "Eu estou tão desconfortável."

"Vocês já decidiram o nome?" Lhes perguntei, aceitando um cookie de Sarah para não ferir seus sentimentos.

"Nós estávamos pensando em 'Sophie'", disse Emily. "Sophie Marie."

Fiquei espantado com a forma como o nome "Marie" trouxe de volta uma enxurrada de lembranças. Tardes na minha garagem... reparando motos das quais eu acabei me arrependendo... rindo de coisas absurdas... e me preocupando com a minha companheira que estava pálida e sem vida ...

Eu rapidamente sacudi as memórias.

"É um nome precioso", Sarah se entusiasmou. "Ela vai ser linda."

"E estragada", acrescentei. "Com tantos tios e tias, é inevitável."

Sam e Emily riram. Quil foi educado o suficiente para engolir sua comida antes de dizer: "Vamos torcer para que ela não seja tão malcriada quanto a Claire é."

"Mas a pirralha aprendeu isso com você", Paul comentou, jogando um pedaço de pau na fogueira onde nos estávamos reunidos. "Aposto que ela era a mais doce criança antes te conhecer."

"Provavelmente", Quil concordou. "Jared, me atirou um brownie. "Ei, quando vocês dois pretendem ter filhos?"

A esposa de Jared, Kim corou. "Nós não estamos pensando nisso agora."

Embry deu de ombros bem-humorado. "Isso é legal. Jake e Sarah? E vocês?"

Agora _eu_ estava corando. "Oh, hum", gaguejei.

Sarah riu, ela sempre soube como corrigir um momento estranho. "Embry! Jacob não pode nem decidir de que espécie ele quer ser, e você quer que ele tenha um filho?"

"Sim", eu acrescentei desajeitadamente. "Bom ponto, Sarah."

Ela sorriu e apertou minha mão.

Me senti culpado pelo resto da noite, mesmo quando o assunto mudou de bebês e de casamentos para os videogames e carros. Por que me sinto culpado? Porque minha namorada há dois anos estava sentada no meu colo, falando sobre amor e casamento e filhos, e eu ainda estava pensando sobre o meu primeiro amor, aquele ao qual fui forçado a desistir quando o gene lobisomem chutou dentro de mim, embora eu amasse Sarah, ela simplesmente não têm o mesmo apelo, que Bella teve em mim uma vez. Mas meu relacionamento amoroso com Bella nunca tinha sequer existido, e eu duvido que ela sequer pense em mim. Talvez o sanguessuga tenha entrado mais uma vez em sua vida. Tanto quanto eu queria que ela fosse feliz, eu não queria _isto_.

Sarah percebeu minha triste reflexão, porque os seus grandes olhos azuis estudaram o meu rosto atentamente enquanto as outras pessoas conversavam e riam. Ela foi perspicaz o suficiente para apontar minha tensão depois que entrei em seu carro.

"Jake, querido", ela disse, segurando minha mão. "Você está tão tenso, seus punhos estão enrolados e suas veias estão salientes."

Eu franzi a testa enquanto eu estudava meus punhos, percebendo que ela estava certa. "Sim", eu murmurei. "Eu só estou pensando... em algumas coisas."

"Que tipo de coisas?" ela perguntou, colocando um pedaço de cabelo ondulado castanho atrás da orelha.

_Bem, eu não posso te dizer a verdade._ "Só algumas coisas com o bando", eu disse. "Você sabe como é. Mesmo que eu não esteja mais no círculo de pensamentos, eu ainda tenho que lidar com Leah e tudo mais."

Sarah assentiu. "Sim, eu entendo. Você sabe que eu estou aqui se você quiser conversar."

"Sim, eu sei, querida", eu disse a ela.

"Bom". Ela sorriu e colocou os braços pequenos em torno da minha cintura. "Uma vez que eu sou muito baixa para realmente fazer isso sozinha, você pode me beijar?"

Eu não consegui parar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando me inclinei para beijar seus lábios suavemente. Seus braços passaram em volta do meu pescoço e eu a levantei e beijei. Meu coração bateu alto quando eu senti sua língua atravessando meus lábios.

Finalmente, quando eu tive que tomar fôlego, eu suspirei. "Se Billy não estivesse em casa, eu faria você ficar comigo", eu brinquei com ela.

"Isso é muito ruim", ela suspirou. "Mas eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã, de modo que isso não seria uma boa ideia de qualquer maneira."

"Bom ponto," eu admiti. Ela trabalhava em dois empregos, parecia que ela estava sempre trabalhando.

Ela sorriu. "E já está tarde, então você precisa me deixar ir para casa, para a cama."

"Você provavelmente está certa", eu concordei. "Outro beijo?"

Ela riu e me beijou novamente. Quando ela se afastou, ela disse, "Ok, agora eu realmente tenho que ir! Preciso dormir."

Eu ri e a coloquei em seus pés. "Boa noite, Sarah. Me ligue quando você chegar em casa."

"Ligo. Boa noite, querido. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Abri a porta do carro e olhei enquanto seu corpo pequeno deslizando para o banco do motorista.

Mais tarde, quando eu estava andando na primeira praia perto da minha casa, Quil e Embry se juntaram a mim, de repente, me assustando. "Deus, são vocês", eu gemi. "Não me assuste desse jeito."

"Você está perdendo seus sentidos aguçados," Quil revirou os olhos. "Este é o caminho para deixar sua espécie para trás."

"Cale a boca, Quil", Embry disse. "Eu estou realmente mais interessado em outra coisa."

"O que é?" Perguntei, sem estar interessado de verdade.

"Por que você está tão emo hoje à noite?" Embry perguntou. "Pareceu que, quando começamos a conversar sobre bebês, você desapareceu."

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu acho que não quero pensar sobre isso."

"Sarah vai insistir em casamento logo, você sabe", comentou Embry. "Você vai ter que enfrentar o compromisso."

"Não é do compromisso que eu tenho medo," afirmei o assunto com naturalidade.

"O que é, então?" Quil perguntou. "Ou eu deveria dizer, _quem_ é? "

"Eu apenas não estou interessado em ter uma esposa e filhos."

Embry e Quil trocaram um olhar que me disseram que eles não estavam convencidos.

"Ugh, tudo bem", eu admiti. "Eu só... não sinto algo por Sarah tão fortemente quanto eu sentia por Bella Swan. Eu não me sinto... completo."

"Eu pensei que você amasse Sarah," Quil disse.

"Eu amo", eu respondi. "Eu adoro a Sarah. Mas algo está faltando."

"Bem", Embry disse, pensativo. "Não é como se você tivesse tido um imprinting com a Sarah. Você acha que é isso que está faltando?"

"Eu não acho que seja isso", repliquei. "Eu não tive um imprinting com a Bella também."

Quil assentiu. "Você teria matado a si mesmo, se você tivesse."

"Sim", eu concordei. "Especialmente com a coisa toda do câncer. Deus, eu odeio isso."

"Eu também", disse Embry. "Como ela está?"

"Bem, eu acho," Dei de ombros. "Billy não me diz muito, mas da última vez que ouvi, Charlie Swan disse que ela estava saudável, apenas tirando uma pausa da faculdade."

"Legal", Quil e Embry, disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

Dei de ombros novamente. "Tanto faz. Vocês acham que eu deveria me casar com Sarah?"

"Faça o que você quiser," Quil disse, chutando uma pedra.

"Cara, Sarah é _quente_ ", Embry acrescentou. "Você não pode perder ela."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, ela é". Ela é pequena e delicada, com profundos olhos azuis, feições suaves e cabelos castanhos. Eu tinha decidido há muito tempo que o cabelo dela era a minha parte favorita do seu físico, e havia muito dele para eu correr meus dedos.

"Aqueles olhos azuis", Embry se entusiasmou. "É impossível não amá-la."

"Você sabe, que ela se parece um pouco com a Bella," Quil observou.

Eu congelei. "Não, ela não se parece", eu neguei.

"Cara, ela se parece sim", Embry disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Quil. "Pense nisso, Jake. Cabelo castanho longo e espesso. Pele pálida. Ela é pequena. Com o mesmo nariz fininho da Bella."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nah. Eu não vejo semelhanças. Sarah tem olhos azuis. Os de Bella são castanhos."

Quil bufou. "Você está cego".

Cheguei na casa do Billy. E consegui chegar no meu quarto, sem interferências do Billy. Quando eu desabei sobre a minha cama pequena demais, continuei a pensar em Bella e Sarah.

_Fique frio, Jake.__Você sabe que ama Sarah.__Você é apaixonado por Sarah._

Era verdade. Pensando em seu belo rosto, fechei os olhos e comecei a cair no sono.

Pouco antes de inconsciência assumir, tive mais um pensamento sobre Bella.

_Ela provavelmente já encontrou alguém, de qualquer maneira.__ E ele é um cara de sorte__._

* * *

_**N/T ~ **Sarah fez sua primeira aparião, eu ainda não entendi muito bem o papel dela na fic, mas okay. _

_Obrigado a quem está acompanhando e comentando. Vamos a ameaça hahaha  
_

_Muitos não gostam de POV Jacob mas a autora achou eles necessários, eles dão tanto trabalho para traduzir quanto qualquer outro pov. Então fação o favor de comentar.  
_

_Se as reviews cairem drásticamente eu dou um jeito de enviar os próximos só pra quem comentou.  
_

_Amo vocês :**  
_


	3. Família

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Três: "Família"**

**POV Bella**

"Você está linda", Edward falou assim que saiu do nosso closet compartilhado.

"Você acha?" Eu perguntei em dúvida, olhando para o vestido que Alice tinha comprado "na promoção". Olhando de volta para o seu rosto, eu disse: "Eu acho que é meio exagerado."

"Nah, eu gosto", ele disse. "Esse vestido tem um certo efeito em mim..."

Corei, surpresa com sua escolha de palavras, e olhei para o decote. "E que efeito seria este?"

Ele riu e me puxou para perto. "Vem cá, sua boba."

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e inalei profundamente, saboreando seu cheiro único. Um segundo depois, percebi que ele também estava sentindo o meu perfume. "Eu cheiro bem?" O provoquei.

Ele sorriu. "Sim. Você cheira exatamente como você."

Eu gostava de ouvi-lo admitir isso, porque de alguma forma isso confirmava a minha sanidade, minha remissão. Eu tinha certeza de que a leucemia nunca mais iria destruir a minha vida. E já tinha decidido secretamente que se Alice detectasse uma célula maligna no meu futuro, Carlisle iria me transformar imediatamente.

Edward não sabia disso.

E se isso acontecer, não há nada que Edward possa fazer sobre isso.

Trazendo-me de volta ao presente, ele beijou suavemente meu cabelo pouco antes de seu telefone tocar. Sorrindo, ele respondeu. "Olá, Alice. Já estamos saindo."

Enquanto ele falava com Alice, eu fui pegar o par de saltos que ela tinha colocado ao lado do meu vestido novo. Edward veio e me encontrou um minuto depois, girando o conjunto de chaves do carro em torno de seu dedo. "Pronto, bonita?"

"Eu acho que sim," resmunguei, pegando sua mão para que pudéssemos sair do apartamento.

Ele riu. "Eu deveria avisá-la, temos uma longa viagem pela frente."

"Aonde vamos?" Eu perguntei. "Antártida?"

Ele abriu a porta da frente para mim e a trancou atrás de nós. "Você não pode dirigir para a Antártida."

"Ei, você é um vampiro", eu sussurrei. "Você pode fazer o que quiser."

"Se isso fosse verdade", ele disse enquanto descíamos as escadas. "Eu poderia colocá-la nas minhas costas e nadar até a Antártida. Você provavelmente morreria de hipotermia, apesar de tudo."

"Você é um médico. Você poderia concertar isso."

"Como? Te embebendo em gordura de baleia?"

Eu enruguei meu nariz. "Eca. Então, aonde vamos mesmo?"

"Forks", ele disse simplesmente, me levando ao seu carro.

"Forks?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. "_Por quê?_"

Ele abriu o lado do passageiro para mim. "Alice deixou as decorações de sua festa na casa de lá, e ela disse que seria mais conveniente ter a festa lá. Eu não me preocupei em dizer que era apenas mais conveniente para ela."

"Carlisle e Esme não venderam a casa?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, nós não vendemos nenhum dos nossos imóveis". Ele fechou a porta e entrou em um ritmo humano no seu lado do carro. Quando ele se sentou e ligou o motor, ele se desculpou. "Desculpe pela lentidão. Alguém estava nos observando pela janela."

Revirei os olhos. "A maioria das pessoas se desloca à velocidade humana, sabia."

Uma vez que chegamos à estrada, Edward dirigiu a cem quilômetros por hora, para que o passeio não demorasse muito. Ele olhou para mim o tempo todo enquanto dirigia para a velha curva sinuosa, e eu percebi que tinha isso memorizado.

Eu abri minha própria porta para sair do carro, o fazendo franzir a testa em desaprovação. Eu o ignorei e olhei para a casa muito familiar que eu não tinha visto em anos. "Ela parece exatamente do mesmo jeito," eu disse. "A pintura nem mesmo descascou."

Edward sorriu com carinho. "Esme a manteve em ordem. Este casa, é especial por algum motivo. Talvez sejam as lembranças que tenho aqui... as memórias com você."

Me surpreendendo, ele me pegou e me atirou por cima do ombro para que eu andasse de cavalinho. "Uau, não fiz isso em um longo tempo", eu disse, beijando seu pescoço.

Ele riu. "Você está pronta?"

"Hum... não..."

Ele riu de novo enquanto subia os degraus da varanda. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Você parece inacreditável."

Senti a nostalgia rastejando em mim quando entramos no hall de entrada. Esme não tinha mudado a paleta de cores branco sobre branco. Parecia totalmente familiar. Como Edward havia dito, parecia como estar _em casa_.

Minha admiração foi interrompida por um flash brilhante. Eu pulei quando vi um completo humano estranho escondido atrás de uma câmera, grande e cara.

"Ahh!" Alice gritou quando ela saltou para o hall com o restante dos Cullen em seus calcanhares. Edward me deslizou suavemente de suas costas então Alice pode me envolver em um abraço.

"Parabéns, vocês dois!" ela disse brilhantemente. "Me deixe ver o anel!"

"Como se você já não tivesse visto", eu sorri, segurando minha mão. Esme e Rosalie se juntaram ao coro de _oohs_ e _ahhs_ . Depois que todas olharam satisfatoriamente todos os ângulos do brilhante diamante, Esme puxou a mim e Edward em um abraço. "Estou muito feliz", ela disse, beijando nossas faces. "Eu finalmente tenho outra filha. Bem, oficialmente."

"Venha para a sala de estar!" Carlisle insistiu, me abraçando e beijando. "Talvez possamos deixar a minha futura nora um pouco mais confortável."

Eu sorri para ele e peguei a mão de Edward, seguindo todos para a sala de estar. Alice pegou minha outra mão. "Edward", ela suspirou. "Eu sei que você arruinou a surpresa. Ela devia pensar que estávamos tendo um jantar."

"Sinto muito", ele sorriu para ela. Ele estava sorrindo muito esta noite, e isso me fez feliz. "Você realmente acha que eu poderia fazer ela vestir um vestido apenas para _um jantar_?"

"Bom ponto," Alice suspirou. "Vou ter de cumprir meus deveres de irmã e melhorar o seu senso de moda."

De repente, Emmett me levantou em um abraço de urso enorme, tirando os meus pés do chão. "Você não consegue nem se vestir?" ele gargalhou para Edward.

Corei severamente, mas Edward só bateu em seu irmão favorito na parte de trás da cabeça. Emmett ignorou e me apertou. "Bem-vinda à família, irmãzinha."

"Ponha ela no chão antes que você quebre seus ossos", Rosalie assobiou.

"Fica fria, Rose", Emmett disse. "Talvez possamos fazer um ritual de introdução na família com alguns ossos quebrados."

"Isso é provavelmente uma má ideia," eu interrompi. "Os trotes são ilegais em Washington, sabia."

"Exatamente", Edward concordou. "Então por que você não me deixe pegar a minha noiva?"

Emmett sorriu maliciosamente e me jogou no ar. Eu não estava com medo. Eu sabia que Edward iria me pegar. Eu infelizmente tinha me tornam o alvo deste jogo duro entre Emmett, Jasper e Edward.

Quando eu aterrissei em seus braços rígidos, notei que os flashes se repetiam. "Alice, você contratou um fotógrafo?" Sussurrei.

Ela sorriu de forma angelical. "É claro, eu tinha que documentar a sua festa de noivado."

Revirei os olhos e me concentrei na sala de estar. Alice tinha colocado velas por toda parte, junto com buquês de rosas de cores imagináveis. Havia uma mesa com comida, e um bolo pequeno, mas bonito branco decorado com rosas amarelas de marzipã.

"Uau", eu disse. "Isso é lindo."

"Claro que é", disse Alice. "Podemos tirar algumas fotos?"

Edward ficou na frente do bolo e ao lado de um arranjo de rosas. O fotógrafo era muito exigente, ordenando que Edward me segurasse de tal forma e me beija de tal maneira. É claro que Alice nos fez posar com toda a família e depois com cada membro da família. Emmett fez a sessão ser impossível de ser séria, cruzando os olhos com os dedos ou fazendo o truque escolar dos "chifrinhos" por trás da minha cabeça. O pobre fotógrafo finalmente desistiu rindo de nós dois. Minha foto com Rosalie foi ainda mais difícil. Ficamos a centímetros de distância, sem nos tocar, ambas dando sorrisos falsos. Meu sorriso estranho era muito maior do que o dela, mas, sem dúvida, muito menos atraente.

A festa realmente não foi tão ruim no fim das contas. Depois que as fotos acabaram, eu me enrolei nos braços de Edward, conversando com todos, menos Rosalie. Esme e Alice falavam de ideias para o casamento, enquanto Jasper e Emmett imaginavam ideias para o trote de iniciação que Edward continuava vetando. Carlisle falou com todos, comentando sobre as duas conversas com humor e alegria.

Por fim, Alice bateu palmas. "Hora dos presentes!" ela anunciou.

Eu gemi. "Você não deveria dar presentes só no chá de cozinha?"

"Não se preocupe," Carlisle riu quando Alice dançou até outra sala. "Você vai ter um quando a hora chegar. Mas não se preocupe, Bella. Hoje são apenas coisas pequenas."

Alice trouxe duas caixas embrulhadas em papel branco e laços azuis. "Isto é para ambos", ela anunciou, me entregando a caixa maior.

"Por que você não abre?" Perguntei a Edward. "Você provável vai gostar mais."

Todo mundo riu, mas eu vi Edward encarar Jasper com um olhar preocupado enquanto o rosto do meu futuro cunhado, desabou. Meu coração quase parou quando eu percebi o que Jasper estava ão familiar era esta situação! Uma festa para mim na sala dos Cullen com presentes que eu estava hesitante em abrir. Eu percebi que Jasper tinha muitas lembranças ruins da última festa que tinha sido realizada nesta casa.

"Eu já sei o que é," Edward respondeu, observando Jasper com o canto do olho.

"Ok, eu vou abrir," eu disse rapidamente.

Consegui desembrulhar o papel sem me cortar. Dentro da caixa havia um livro grosso intitulado _O Casamento dos Meus Sonhos_. Já sabendo o que iria encontrar lá dentro, eu folheei as páginas. Toneladas de notas e compromissos já estavam nitidamente escritos com a letra perfeita de Alice.

"Obrigado, Alice," eu disse. "Tenho certeza que você vai gostar de usar isso."

Todo mundo riu.

"E este é tecnicamente meu e de Carlisle, embora todos desempenharam um papel nele", Esme disse, me entregando a caixa menor.

"Obrigado", eu disse a ela e desatei a fita azul, puxando a tampa da caixa. Um colar de prata estava lá dentro, com um pequeno pingente exibindo um símbolo muito familiar.

"Uma brasão Cullen," eu murmurei. "Como o dos outros." O toquei suavemente e olhei para cima para ver os brasões dos outros. Anéis para Esme e Carlisle, pulseiras para Edward e seus irmãos, e dois colares diferentes para Alice e Rosalie. "É perfeito", eu disse, o acariciando. "Eu amei isto!"

"Nós decidimos que você iria gostar de um colar pequeno", Esme disse. "Você não é uma pessoa muito chamativa."

"Isso é perfeito", eu lhe assegurei. "É exatamente o que eu teria escolhido." Edward puxou o colar para fora da caixa e me virou para que ele pudesse colocá-lo ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Embora você seja da família faz tempo, sentimos que essa seria uma ocasião oportuna e significativa para lhe dar o brasão", Esme continuou.

"Isso significa muito", eu disse, com lágrimas brotando dos meus olhos quando eu olhei ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Estou feliz", Esme disse, me puxando para um abraço.

Eu ri quando a câmera brilhou. Quando ela se afastou, eu assobiei para Alice, "Obrigado por me fazer parecer na moda para as fotos."

"Oh, Bella sua boba", ela revirou os olhos. "Você e Edward têm uma sessão de fotos amanhã. Então, eu vou fazer este favor _de novo_. "

Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas Edward colocou a mão fria sobre meus lábios. "Shh, amor. Nem tente discutir. Temos um bolo para comer."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para o plural em sua sentença, mas depois lembrei que tinha que manter a fachada humana para o fotógrafo. Eu me senti um pouco sobrecarregado quando pensei no quão vital essa charada seria na minha vida como uma Cullen... como uma vampira, como Alice tinha previsto há um ano.

"Além disso," Alice acrescentou. "A beleza constante e as fotos são apenas parte do que é estar nesta família, se acostumar com isso."

No entanto, havia uma outra necessidade para eu me preocupar. Constantemente fingindo ser de uma espécie diferente e constantemente submetida a diversão de Alice. Eu já temia isso.

Mas, como ela disse, eu era dessa família. Então eu teria que me acostumar com isso.

* * *

**N/T ~** _Pronto POV Bella de novo. Tem gente que não prestou atenção na sinopse... Sim a Bella está em remissão (curada), mas a leucemia vai voltar. _

_Se a Sarah aparece de novo, não sei. Pelo menos não até o capítulo 10, mas deduzo que sim ou o título da fic não teria o nome dela, não é mesmo?_

_Obrigado a todos os comentários, ainda não estou podendo postar com a frequencia que desejo. Mas se tiver no minímo 15 reviews, posto o próximo rapidinho. beijos._

_Bom final de semana. Hoje ainda posto My Fiance Is Edward Cullen._


	4. Inábil

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: "Inábil"**

**POV Bella**

"Edw_ah_d! " a voz masculina aguda chamou através da floresta. "Edwahd, querido. Fique nessa árvore." Paolo acenou com os braços. "Agora Bella, vá para _a_ árvore. "

Eu suspirei e saí da nossa pose anterior onde estávamos com os braços em torno da árvore indicada. Edward jogou um beijo e um sorriso encorajador para mim. Desnecessário dizer, que eu não estava feliz em ser top model.

"Agora, Bella. Eu quero que você corra e pule nos braços do Edwahd." Paolo colocou sua câmera de volta em seu olho. "Agora".

_Ok,é aqui que eu demarco algumas linhas._ "Paolo?" Eu chamei.

"Sim?"

"Eu tenho certeza que você notou que Alice me fez vestir salto alto", disse secamente.

"Sim, Christian Louboutins. Eles são fabulosos. Qual é o seu ponto?"

Ignorando o que ele estava falando, eu exalei fortemente. "Eu vou quebrar meu pescoço se eu correr com os mesmos." Olhei para o Edward enquanto ele ria.

"Ugh, Bella," Paolo suspirou. "Tudo bem. Tire eles."

"Errr... você... está falando sério?"

"Sim, sim! Você está desperdiçando meu tempo!"

"Por favor, Bella?" Edward pediu. "Vamos acabar com isso."

Eu quase ri quando vi o olhar do Paolo com o comentário do Edward. Suspirei e tirei os sapatos de salto alto com fivelas dos meus tornozelos, os atirando no chão.

"Agora, Bella," Paolo suspirou pela milionésima vez.

Eu fiz uma oração pedindo graça e paciência antes de correr lentamente.

"Pule!" Paolo gritou.

Eu saltei direto para os braços de Edward, espantada com a minha graça e proficiência. Edward me surpreendeu de imediato, encontrando-me com um beijo. Minhas pernas chutaram para cima quando ele me segurou, me beijando.

"Lindo!" Paolo exclamou. "Agora, se afastem e sorriam um para o outro."

Nós dois obedecemos. Edward estava dando o seu sorriso torto, que me fez sorrir amplamente.

"Perfeito! Edwahd! Você já considerou ser modelo?"

Meu noivo me pôs no chão e eu fui pegar meus sapatos. Paolo perguntou isso a Edward, pelo menos, quatro vezes hoje. Me debrucei contra a árvore enquanto eu prendia os sapatos em torno dos meus tornozelos.

"_Bella?_" perguntou uma surpreendente, voz rouca familiar.

Choque irradiou através do meu corpo. Eu me virei rapidamente e dei de topo com um estômago vestindo uma camisa branca.

Meus olhos subiram viajando para o rosto claramente nativo americano. Minha bunda caiu no chão e minha mão direita raspou contra o tronco da árvore em que eu estava encostada.

"Whoa, Bella", Jacob Black suspirou quando se inclinou para me ajudar. "Você ainda é desajeitada? Você está bem?"

Anos de sensibilidade vampiresca me fizeram olhar o machucado primeiro. "Sem sangue, não dano", eu respirei de alívio.

Seus olhos pareceram escurecer. "Uh... sim. Aqui, me deixe ajudá-la." Ele estendeu a mão.

Quando olhei para o rosto dele, notei algo que eu nunca havia visto antes. Havia muita maturidade, ele já não tinha 16; isso era óbvio. Mas havia algo muito mais urgente, tristeza e até mesmo o cansaço, um olhar único de adultos. E isso não parecia certo em seu belo rosto.

Meu amigo de infância era um _adulto_. Que estranho.

Percebendo que eu ainda estava sentada no chão como uma criança, eu muito desengonçadamente ignorei a mão e agarrei o tronco da árvore para levantar. "Eu vou... uh... consegui."

"Ok...", ele franziu a testa. "Então, como você está?"

Fiquei confusa com sua pergunta. Ele não perguntou isso como uma simples conversa, mas com _interesse_. Jacob Black parecia se importar com a minha vida.

Que estranho.

"Uh, eu estou bem", gaguejei. "E você como vai?"

"Bem", ele disse sem muita convicção, me fazendo querer saber o que estava errado. "O que você está fazendo aqui em Forks? Eu pensei que você morasse em Seattle".

"Eu moro," eu disse. "Eu estou... uh..." Fui interrompida pela ruptura de um galho atrás de mim. Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram quando uma mão fria tocou meu ombro nu.

"Bella," Edward disse baixinho, escovando o cabelo da minha orelha para beijá-la. "Nós vamos fazer uma caminhada para tirar mais algumas fotos."

"Tudo bem", murmurei. Os olhos de Jacob perfuraram o meu rosto. "Uh, Edward," eu disse, pegando sua mão. "Você se lembra de Jacob Black?"

"Lembro", Edward disse educadamente, estendendo a mão para apertar a mão de Jacob. Pânico ultrapassou a minha mente. _O que Edward quer, deixando Jacob sentir sua frieza natural?_

Mas Jacob não reagiu. Ele só enrugou em seu nariz como se houvesse um mau cheiro e apertou firmemente a mão de Edward.

"É um prazer", Edward disse, perfeitamente educado apesar de seu nariz também estar enrugado.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pensei que vocês tinham se mudado para Los Angeles", ele disse, quase em tom acusador.

"Nós nos mudamos", Edward mentiu. "Mas eu vim para Seattle cursar a faculdade, vi Bella, por acaso, e agora nos estamos aqui, tirando as fotos para o convite do nosso casamento."

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram novamente. "Casamento? Você está _noiva_? "

"Sim", eu disse fracamente, segurando minha mão esquerda para cima para que ele pudesse mostrar o anel ridiculamente e melancolicamente belo. "Desde ontem."

Jacob engoliu ruidosamente, e eu observei suas veias saltarem de seus punhos cerrados. "Eu vejo. Bem... parabéns."

"Obrigado," eu espreitei.

"Sim", disse ele com voz rouca. "Você é um cara de sorte, Edward."

"Eu sei", Edward balançou a cabeça em convicção. "Obrigado."

"Claro, claro."

Eu ri de sua velha expressão familiar. Ele pegou o meu sorriso e retornou.

"Bella," Edward disse. "Paolo concordou em caminhar até o prado. Devemos ir?"

Eu suspirei. "_Por quê?_"

"Eu quero alguns auto-retratos seus lá", ele sorriu para mim.

Jacob bufou. "Você adora ser o centro das atenções, certo?"

Revirei os olhos. "Totalmente".

"Bem, eu vou deixar você ir", disse Jacob. "Foi bom vê-la."

"Você também", eu concordei rapidamente. "Tenho certeza de que Billy vai receber um convite de casamento. Eu adoraria que você viesse. Haverá, provavelmente, uma boa comida. Me lembro que você gosta." Eu sorri para ele.

"Claro, claro. Eu tenho que ir." Adeus, Bella. "Tchau, Edward." Sua voz endureceu ao dizer o nome de Edward.

"Adeus, Jacob", eu disse.

Ele rapidamente e graciosamente correu na direção oposta.

"Isso foi estranho", eu murmurei, decepcionada com a frieza e ainda confusa sobre o porquê ele queria falar comigo depois de todos esses anos de silêncio.

"Ele ficou surpreso ao me ver", Edward disse baixinho. "Ele me odeia."

"Por quê?" Perguntei quando Edward se agachou para desafivelar os sapatos dos meus pés.

Ele suspirou tristemente, um olhar de vergonha e auto-ódio em seu rosto. "Ele ainda se lembra de sua reação... na minha ausência."

Meu humor despencou ainda mais quando a minha memória correu para os meses infelizes em que Jacob era o meu sol, e os anos exponencialmente infelizes sem ele.

Edward se levantou e pegou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para Paolo. "Eu não tinha ideia _quão_ ferida você ficou. Eu vi através das visões de Alice, e é claro, das memórias do Charlie, mas Jacob tem uma perspectiva diferente. Ele... _amou_ você de uma maneira que ninguém além de mim pode entender."

"Aqueles dias tristes se foram," eu disse com firmeza. "Estamos concentrados no nosso casamento até agora."

"E na sua saúde", ele me lembrou com um sorriso gentil.

"Sim, minha saúde." Eu apertei sua mão. "Essa não é a única razão pela qual Jake estava estranho, era?"

"Eu esqueço de como você é perspicaz", ele suspirou antes de uma pausa para que Paolo pudesse tirar fotos de nós andando de mãos dadas. A voz de Edward caiu para um sussurro. "Ele se sente culpado por ter abandonado por Sam Uley... e a bando." Sua voz vacilou assim como a de Jacob tinha vacilado quando ele disse o nome de Edward.

"Eu chamaria de _seita_," Ofereci, quando notei que Paolo estava agora atrás de nós, tirando fotos das nossas costas.

Um estranho sorriso iluminou o rosto de Edward. "Isso poderia funcionar, também," ele riu.

Parei de andar e olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Espere um segundo. Você pode me dizer qual é a causa do bando."

Edward balançou a cabeça inocentemente e começou a andar novamente. "Jacob não estava pensando sobre isso, portanto eu não sei a história. Mas eu sei que Jacob está envolvido demais. Ele só sai com o grupo. Ele não toma parte em tudo, mas está no meio da gangue da reserva."

"Bom", eu suspirei de alívio. "O que mais ele estava pensando?"

"Em uma garota chamada Sarah. Sua namorada, ao que parece. Ou amiga colorida, como Emmett chamaria."

Um sorriso quebrou a minha expressão pálida. "Isso é bom! Como ela é?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. Com um olhar de desgosto. "Eu só vi o rosto dela. E o seu corpo nu. Jacob, obviamente, continua a fantasiar mentalmente como um adolescente do sexo masculino."

Eu congelei quando meu estômago revirou. "Isso é ótimo", eu exclamei, o comentário gotejando de sarcasmo.

"O quê, amor?" Ele parou de andar e colocou uma mão gelada ao lado do meu rosto.

"Me desculpe," Paolo interrompeu. "Meu tempo é limitado, e se eu tenho que caminhar, então temos que nos apressar."

"Certo", Edward disse rapidamente. "Eu vou ajudá-lo a transportar o seu equipamento."

Poucos minutos depois, Edward voltou e me jogou em suas costas. Nós começamos a andar em um ritmo humano através das madeiras. Eu observei Edward tendo cuidado extra para garantir que meu vestido não estava mostrando qualquer coisa que não deveria. E isso meio que me encheu o saco, de uma maneira estranha.

"Amor, o seu corpo está tenso", ele sussurrou. "O que há de errado?"

"Você viu... ela... nua?" Eu gaguejei.

Seu rosto parecia totalmente confuso. "Querida", ele sussurrou. "Eu não pude evitar. Você sabe que eu vejo um milhão de rostos e corpos por dia."

Lágrimas, quentes e irracionais saltaram dos meus olhos. "Mas você viu a namorada de Jacob Black. E você não viu nem mesmo a sua própria noiva?"

"Bella, você sabe como me sinto sobre isso", ele suspirou. "Eu não vou... não posso."

"Ainda!" Exclamei baixinho. "Não é justo! Eu realmente não gostei da ideia de você vê-la."

"Você está sendo absurda," Edward sussurrou. "Você sabe que eu não posso evitar." Eu bufei, frustrada com este maldito dom de vampiro.

"Querida, você sabe que meus olhos são só para você", ele sussurrou docemente. "Eu nunca cobicei outra mulher. Você sabe como é difícil ver você dormir todas as noites e manter minhas mãos longe de você?" Eu fiquei chocada. "Sério?" Eu perguntei timidamente. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Bella, meu amor", ele sussurrou. "Não é porque eu não quero. É porque eu não posso."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Ok..."

Ele riu e levantou a minha mão para beijá-la. "Eu acho que gosto quando você está com ciúmes. Isso só acrescenta ao seu charme." Revirei os olhos. "Ouvi dizer que o ciúme é pouco atraente."

"Isabella Marie Swan, confie em mim quando digo que não há nada que não seja absolutamente atraente sobre você." Ele apertou minha perna nua, me surpreendendo. De repente, outro pensamento me ocorreu.

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele pareceu um pouco hesitante.

"Ela era... bonita?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela é pálida como você." Fiz uma careta. "Você é tendenciosa." "Eu realmente não acho que eu sou. Jacob Black parecia concordar comigo." Eu fiquei atordoada, e então me tranquilizei pelo resto do caminho para a campina.

* * *

**N/T -** Achei que não ia conseguir postar, oww vida corrida.

Se tiver no minímo 15 reviews até o domingo eu posto se não até terça. Bjos.


	5. Explodindo

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: "Explodindo"**

**POV Jacob**

Assim que eu estava fora da vista humana (não que eu tivesse que me preocupar com o vampiro), eu explodi. Eu realmente não queria, mas eu estava tremendo desde o centro. Minhas roupas rasgaram e eu rompi em minha outra forma.

A primeira coisa que me fez perceber que eu estava consciente foi a voz de Seth na minha cabeça. _Huh?__Jake!__Você está de volta!_

Por alguma razão, minha reação instintiva foi dar um rosnado ininteligível.

_Que foi, companheiro?_ Seth perguntou. Eu podia ouvi-lo uivar verbalmente, um uivo que usamos muito e que quer dizer, "Ei! Se transforme para que eu possa entrar na sua cabeça!"

Instantaneamente, Quil entrou na minha conversa mental. _Deus, Seth.__O quê?__Não é como se nós tivéssemos alguma coisa para matar._

_Eu sinto que vou matar alguém,_ eu mentalizei involuntariamente.

_Whoa, Jacob!_ Quil pensou. _Cara, você está de volta!_

_Obviamente,_ eu rosnei.

_Uh oh.__O que aconteceu?_

Embry entrou em seguida. _UGH!__É melhor que seja bom!__Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite!_

_Você tem um encontro?_ Quil perguntou, pouco convencido.

_Sim, homem.__Uma gostosa que trabalha no restaurante em Forks.__Whoa, hey Jake!__Homem!__ Já e__stava na hora!_

_Obrigado,_ eu gemi mentalmente.

_O que fez você voltar?_ Embry perguntou.

Eu suspirei e relatei o encontro inteiro com Bella e o vampiro.

Seth, Quil e Embry ficaram todos atordoados em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_Caramba_! Quil pensou. _Isso é de arrepiar, homem._

_Você acha?_ eu atirei de volta.

_Eu não vejo qual o grande problema é,_ Seth deu de ombros mentalmente. _Bella está feliz, certo?_

_Eu acho,_ respondi. _Ela tem um anel de diamante grande como uma buzina e um fotógrafo para documentar as experiências de seu noivado.__Eu acho que ela deve estar feliz com seu sanguessuga de volta.__Mas você sabe o que vai acontecer._

_O quê?_ Seth perguntou.

_A sanguessuga vai acabar tirando o fôlego de um jeito ou de outro._

Quil e Embry murmuraram em acordo.

_Isso se chama estereótipo,_ Seth fungou. _E eu não acho certo._

_**O QUE?**_ Esse foi o pensamento dos outros três lobos.

_Você nunca se perguntou por que não há cadáveres encontrados Forks?__Corpos sem sangue?__É porque os Cullen não são assassinos.__Então, por que devemos odiá-los?_

_Eles provavelmente vão alimentar em outro lugar, _Quil respondeu._Seattle ou em algum lugar __gosto__(similar,parecido), onde há mais pessoas._

_Cale-se, Seth,_ eu respondi amargamente. _Eu não quero ouvir suas bobagens.__Eu estou tendo uma crise pessoal aqui e __**não**__ sou__homem o suficiente para sofrer em silêncio hoje._

_Ok, Jacob, fique frio,_ Embry se intromete. _Nós precisamos resolver isso._

Eu suspirei alto. _Aqui vamos nós com a psicologia._

Eu podia sentir o sorriso condescendente de Embry. _O negocio todo de calouro em psicologia subiu na minha cabeça, eu sei.__Mas pelo menos decidi ir para a faculdade, de verdade, finalmente._

_Cale a boca, Embry,_ eu rebati. Depois de falar as palavras, percebi que Quil havia dito a mesma coisa.

_Ok, tudo bem.__Eu tenho uma pergunta para você, Jake._

_Mande._

_Você está mais perturbado por que... Edward... é um guardião de cripta?__Ou por que ele é concorrência?_

Meus pensamentos se encheram. _Isso não faz nenhum sentido.__Ele colocou o maldito anel de diamantes nela.__Não há competição._

_Você tem certeza?_

Sozinho na floresta, eu me joguei no chão e rolei de lado. _Huh?_

_Não sou especialista, mas a julgar pela cena na sua cabeça, parece que Bella estava hesitante em anunciar a novidade para você.__Edward teve que fazer isso._

_Huh,_ eu murmurei enquanto reexaminei toda a conversa.

_Viu o que eu quis dizer?_ Embry pensou, uma faísca de orgulho em sua voz.

_Embry tem um ponto,_ Seth concordou. Ele estava tão tranquilo, que eu até tinha me esquecido que ele estava lá.

_Ela não vai largar de seu sugador de sangue,_ eu respondi. _Quando ele foi embora, tudo que ela fez foi chafurdar em sua tristeza._

_Mas você fez isso ser mais fácil para ela,_ Quil respondeu. _Cara, Bella é bonita e tudo, mas ela parecia um cadáver na primeira vez que a vi na sua garagem.__Mas quanto mais ela saia com você, mais ela parecia melhor..._

_Acho que você tem uma chance com ela, Jake,_ Embry pareceu assentir mentalmente.

_Você realmente acha isso?_ perguntei fracamente. E então eu me perguntei por que eu me importava. Bella não era minha. Eu havia deixado ela a anos atrás. Eu não tenho crédito com ela.

Não que um dia eu tivesse tido. Ela estava muito ocupada apegada ao vampiro para que eu pudesse ter uma chance.

_Sim, homem,_ Quil disse. _Mas_ _vale a pena a tentar._

_E então você pode voltar para o bando,_ Embry disse. _Todo mundo sabe que Bella é a razão pela qual você saiu, pra começo de conversa._

Eu suspirei. _Eu me sinto culpado toda vez que alguém pensa em um vampiro ou __**nela.**__ E __vocês fazem muito isso, sabiam.__Eu não posso manter minha mente no bando, onde todo mundo ouve tudo._

_Nós só pensamos nela, porque estamos preocupados com você,_ Seth ofereceu.

_Obrigado, amigo.__Além disso, eu não posso pensar em toda a merda de imprinting.__Sam me faz querer vomitar toda vez que ele pensa em sua vida de casado com Emily e o quanto eles não dormem, se você sabe o que quero dizer.__E Quil, Claire é adorável e tudo, mas vamos e convenhamos.__O material pegajoso é seriamente preocupante.__E, em seguida, Jared e Paul pensando sobre o quanto ele ama minha irmã, e todo os outros que sofreram imprinting.__É irritante como o inferno._

_Eu concordo,_ Seth pensou.

_É apenas... é difícil saber que eu não tenho um,_ eu suspirei. _Eu preferiria seguir até o caminho do Quil e ter um impriting com um bebê._

Quil riu.

_É realmente culpa?_ Eu meditei. _Ou eu a amo ainda?_

_Você terá que resolver esta questão por si mesmo,_ Embry respondeu. _Mas estamos aqui._

_Obrigado, rapazes._

_Não tem problema,_ Quil pensou.

_Uh, caras?_ Seth pensou humildemente.

_Sim?_ Nós respondemos.

_Eu odeio ser o Johnny Raincloud*, mas e a Sarah?_

_*Alguém que destrói as esperanças ou coisas positivas.(n/t ~não achei de onde vem o termo, só o significado.)_

* * *

_**N/T -** HEy mais um pov Jacob e vão haver muitos por isso é bom comentarem u-u  
_

_Pretendo começar a postar 3 capítulos ou mais quem sabe dessa fic por semana, a partir da semana que vem, mas isso só epende de quantos comentários eu receber.  
_

_A agora que dá pra colocar uma imagem minúscula -.-, referente a história eu vou mudar sempre as dessa pra algo referente ao capítulo, neste é o Jacob em forma de logo é só olhar no canto esquerdo no começo do capítulo.  
_

_Beijos :D  
_


	6. Amigos

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: "Amigos"**

**POV Bella**

Uma semana depois, eu estava no fogão do meu pai, mexendo em uma panela de macarrão e conversando levemente. Charlie estava, como sempre, feliz em me ver _e_ em ter alguém cozinhando. Ele estava sorrindo o tempo todo, falando do trabalho, de Carlisle, Esme e Alice. Ele ainda ousou aventurar-se no tema casamento. (Ele pareceu aliviado quando admiti Alice e Esme estavam trabalhando em todos os aspectos do mesmo, portanto, poupando-lhe todos os detalhes sobre as paletas de cores ou flores.)

"Parece que você está bem", ele comentou quando lhe entreguei uma amostra do meu molho de estrogonofe.

"Sim, me sinto ótima."

"Está muito gostoso. Você não tem que fazer um check-up em breve?"

"Carlisle vai tirar o sangue para mim, por conveniência", expliquei. _Você simplesmente não tem que saber que ele vai cheirar e provar o sangue..._

"Deve ser bom ter um médico para um sogro."

"Ele não é meu sogro, ainda," eu lembrei a ele. "Mas sim. Ter Carlisle em minha vida é agradável, especialmente com o meu histórico médico."

"Ele é um bom homem," Charlie concordou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele é."

"Eu só espero que seu filho seja tão bom como ele", ele disse calmamente.

Sorri encorajadoramente embora eu estivesse um pouco irritada. Estar em torno de muitos vampiros me ajudou a tornar-me mais capaz de compor as minhas emoções reais para esconder, o que eu estava realmente sentindo. _Muito vampíresco,_ eu pensei presunçosamente. "Edward é muito parecido com Carlisle, pai. Às vezes é difícil acreditar que eles não são parentes biológicos. Mesmo que Edward seja parente da Esme. E você sabe como Esme é maravilhosa."

"Eu só estou dizendo, Bells. Um pai tem que se preocupar."

"Confie em mim, papai", eu sorri para ele. "Edward é muito, muito bom para mim."

Charlie suspirou. Um minuto depois, ele disse: "Eu estou confiando em você, querida."

"Obrigado. Pode me passar o escorredor?"

"Claro."

Eu bocejei involuntariamente, quando despejei o macarrão no escorredor.

"Cansada?"

"Sim", eu suspirei. Sabendo que ele iria imaginar que é um sinal de doença, eu adicionei provocadoramente: "É provavelmente por todo esse macarrão que você me pediu para fazer. Sério, você está pensando em economizar para o inverno?"

Charlie tossiu desconfortavelmente. "Na verdade, temos visita hoje."

Eu fiz uma careta, confusa. "Quem?"

"Billy Black."

"Oh". Eu mexi no molho, percebendo que estava engrossando. Peguei uma luva de forno e puxei a panela para a pia para adicionar água.

"E... Jake", Charlie adicionou casualmente.

Surpresa, deixei cair a panela cheia, de repente. Ela bateu na pia, derramando um pouco de molho sobre as bordas.

"Bells, você está bem?"

"Jacob está vindo?" Sem pensar, peguei o pote vazio, só para me queimar. "Ai!"

"O quê? Cruzes, querida." Charlie se moveu rapidamente abrindo a torneia enquanto eu enfiei meu dedo queimado sob a água.

"Obrigado", eu murmurei, quando a água pinicou minha ferida.

"Sem problemas." Ele fez uma pausa. "Bem... você tem algum problema com a visita do Jake?"

"Será que ele sabe que estou aqui?" Eu gaguejei.

"Sim. Aparentemente, é por isso que ele quis vir. Ele disse que viu você outro dia."

"Mmm", eu concordei e voltei à panela para o fogão.

"Você não mencionou isso."

"Mmm". Minha mão doía, mas eu tinha que terminar de cozinhar. _Vou usar a pele fria de Edward depois..._

Na sugestão, a campainha tocou. "Não pode ser os Black," Charlie franziu o cenho. "O jogo começa daqui à uma hora."

"É o Edward", eu respondi. "Ele queria vir aqui. Já volto."

Eu corri rapidamente para a porta e a abri. Seu rosto estava sem expressão. "Bella, porque eu sinto cheiro de carne queimada?"

Eu peguei rapidamente sua mão fria e apertei meu dedo queimado nela. "Eu estou cozinhando", expliquei. "Isso é bom."

Ele sorriu. "Fico feliz em ajudar, senhora." Pisando na casa, ele se inclinou para me beijar.

"Desculpe se eu cheiro a alimento," Eu me desculpei um momento depois.

"Bella, você _sempre_ cheira a comida", ele disse muito suavemente. "Mas sim, hoje está com cheiro de mingau."

"Obrigado", retorqui sarcasticamente.

Ele riu e beijou a minha mão suavemente. "Eu vou pegar um saco de gelo."

"Isso não é necessário. Apenas continue segurando minha mão."

Ele estava rindo enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha. "Oi, Edward", Charlie balançou a cabeça.

"Olá, Charlie", Edward disse agradavelmente. "Como vai?"

"Indo. Suponho que você não vá comer conosco", meu pai disse, perfeitamente consciente de que meu noivo não parece ter hábitos alimentares saudáveis.

Sorri e fui até a pia para continuar a cozinhar enquanto Edward jogava uma desculpa.

"Entendo", disse Charlie. "Você tem sorte de ter Bella como chef, hein?"

"Eu sou _muito_ sortudo", Edward concordou, sorrindo para mim e bagunçando meu cabelo. "Bella é maravilhosa em tudo que faz."

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei, jogando o molho no macarrão. Quando eu atravessei a cozinha para pegar uma colher grande, eu tropecei em meus próprios pés.

Minhas mãos se esticaram instintivamente para me segurar, meu cérebro percebeu um segundo mais tarde que minhas mãos estavam prestes a bater nas bocas do fogão quente. Instantaneamente, um par de algemas de ferro brancas pegou meus pulsos, a sua temperatura baixa substituição qualquer escaldação que eu pudesse ter sentido vinda do fogão.

Mas Edward, é claro, tinha que esconder sua força sobrenatural, então ele me deixou cair de joelhos. O impacto do linóleo em meus joelhos foi áspero, eu senti a dor imediatamente.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou urgentemente, me puxando para cima.

"Sim", eu respirei. "Isso vai deixar uma marca ou duas." Edward me levou para uma cadeira.

"Você precisa de gelo ou algo assim?" Charlie perguntou.

"Não, obrigado", respondi. "Eu estou bem."

"Eu acho que ouvi os Blacks", Charlie anunciou. "Eu já volto."

Quando Charlie saiu, Edward ergueu as pernas da minha calça de brim para examinar os meus joelhos.

"Estou bem", eu protestei, mas ele me silenciou com o dedo.

Por algum motivo louco, meu coração se acelerou quando ele deslizou levemente o nariz ao longo da minha rótula. Ele nunca tinha prestado atenção nas minhas pernas antes, e eu gostei. (Eu também agradeci aos céus porque eu tinha me depilado.) Havia algo tão incrivelmente _sensual_ sobre vê-lo cuidar de mim.

"Brincando de médico?" Eu o provoquei, despenteando levemente seu cabelo bonito cor de bronze.

"Eu estou tentando sentir o seu cheiro e ver se eu vou ter de me preocupar com uma contusão."

"Contusão?" Perguntei cética e crítica. "Você está preocupado com uma contusão." Eu bufei.

"Bella, você sabe contusões podem falar _muito _sobre o seu estado de saúde", ele disse sério.

"Oh, certo."

De repente, seus olhos dourados olharam para mim, com uma sobrancelha perfeita levantada. "Você opor-se a mim... _brincando de médico_?"

Engoli em voz alta. "Er..."

Ele mostrou o meu sorriso torto preferido. "Eu acho que eu iria gostar muito. De fazer algo parecido com isto?" Ele se curvou para beijar suavemente o centro do meu joelho.

"Mmm..." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu gosto disso também."

Ele riu suavemente e beijou meu outro joelho. _Provocador_, pensei.

Mas então, Jacob Black entrou, e eu juro que ele _corou_. Algo que eu não conseguia lembrar-se de ter visto antes.

Edward empurrou as pernas da minha calça para baixo rapidamente e se levantou, como se não tivesse percebido que Jacob estava ali. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro me perguntou se ele tinha feito isso apenas para incomodar Jacob.

Envergonhada, silenciei o pensamento e me levantei. "Hey, Jacob."

Jacob hesitou. "Ei, Bella. Er, algo cheira bem."

"Obrigado", eu disse quando peguei a mão de Edward e o puxei para cima. "É estrogonofe, o favorito de Charlie. Se eu soubesse que estávamos tendo visitas, teria feito bifes grelhados ou algo assim."

"Não, está tudo bem."

"Edward, você poderia pegar o saco de salada verde? Deve ser (está) na gaveta da geladeira."

"Claro, amor."

"Eu acho que eu vou usar o banheiro", Jacob disse. "Depois eu volto para ajudar."

"É no corredor"

"Bells, eu acho que me lembro onde fica o banheiro."

Corei. "Certo".

Jacob desapareceu, e Edward estava imediatamente em meu ouvido, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Acho que vou sair", ele anunciou calmamente, beijando o oco atrás da minha orelha."Não", eu protestei. "Fique aqui".

"Querida, você se sente desconfortável. Jacob se sente desconfortável. Eu me sinto desconfortável."

"Você está brincando de ser Jasper agora?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Não. Eu sou um leitor de mente, lembra?"

"Mas você não pode ler a minha mente", apontei.

"Não, mas eu olho para seu lindo rosto, e sei todas as suas expressões."

Dei de ombros. "Verdade".

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Se as coisas se tornarem muito estranhas ou desconfortáveis para você, me mande uma mensagem, que venho buscá-la." Surpreendendo-me, ele bateu no meu bolso de trás, onde estava o celular estúpido que ele havia comprado para mim.

"Você está muito paquerador... esta noite", eu disse, totalmente consciente do caminho que sua mão fez na minha parte traseira atrás da minha coxa.

Ele riu. "Estou? Sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe. Eu não me importo." Me virei e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. "Você ainda não tem para onde ir."

"Sim, eu tenho. Prometi a Alice poderíamos experimentar os smoking esta noite."

Eu enruguei meu nariz. "Tudo bem. Mas volte logo. Nós _vamos _voltar para Seattle hoje à noite, e talvez você possa ser encantador novamente quando chegarmos à cama. "

Ele sorriu. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

Então quando Jacob reentrou na sala, Edward me levantou, me beijando exuberantemente. Quando ele me pôs sobre meus pés, ele beijou minha testa e disse: "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", eu disse.

Edward disse adeus para Jacob e nos deixou.

Só nós dois.

"Então", Jacob riu assim que Edward saiu, "Você já se sente como uma velha mulher casada?"

"Como assim?" Eu perguntei, colocando o pão de alho no forno.

"Nada. Ele é só um pouco... possessivo."

Tirei a luva de forno. "Possessivo?"

"Sim. Isso explicaria o beijo e o _eu te amo_".

"Huh". Agora que eu pensei sobre isso, eu estava totalmente certa sobre quando Edward beijou meus joelhos. Ele _estava_ sendo um pouco exibicionista. Ele normalmente não demonstra muito carinho na frente das pessoas, nem mesmo Alice.

"Sabe, Bells, eu não sou nenhum expert, mas eu não acho que você deveria se casar com alguém que seu amigo conhece melhor do que você."

"Cale-se, Jacob. Você_, obviamente,_ não é um especialista. E para responder a sua primeira pergunta, eu não sou _tão_velha".

"Oh, realmente? Quantos anos você _tem_? "

Na verdade, eu corei. _Por que estou corando?_ "Vinte e quatro", eu admiti, infelizmente.

"Uau. Velha. Além disso, você está prestes a se casar, de modo que isso te deixa ainda mais velha."

Eu não conseguia abafar a risada que escapou dos meus lábios. "Você ainda joga esse jogo com você mesmo?"

"Claro. Eu estou com cinquenta no momento."

Eu ri. "Certo. Eu estou receosa que tenha me esquecido como funciona o seu calendário."

"Tudo bem. A perda de memória vem com a velhice."

Eu joguei um macarrão nele, ficando espantada, quando ele o pegou na boca. "Isso está bom", eu comentei como ele o sugou.

"Obrigado. Como você se tornou tão coordenado?"

Ele deu de ombros e flexionou os bíceps monstruosos. "Isso vem com músculos."

"Percebo. Sério, quanto você pesa?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Tenho 128 quilos. Tudo em músculo, é claro."

"Isso não é humano", observei.

Ele me deu um sorriso estranho, e eu senti como se estivesse perdendo alguma piada. "É, eu já ouvi isso. E _você_ quanto pesa? "

Olhei para ele. "Você sabe que é falta de educação perguntar a idade ou o peso de uma mulher. Duas faltas, amigo."

Ele riu. "Sério, Bells. Você é tão magra."

Olhei conscientemente a blusa de algodão que eu estava usando. Edward tinha me dito que eu estava linda nela. Mas agora eu percebi meus ossos se sobressaindo contra os meus jeans. Não era muito lisonjeiro.

"Hum, sim", eu disse lentamente. "Tem sido difícil voltar a ganhar o peso eu perdi quando estava na quimioterapia."

O rosto de Jacob endureceu. "Entendo ".

"Mas eu estou bem", acrescentei rapidamente. "Nada para se preocupar."

"Claro, claro... Posso fazer uma pergunta?" ele confessou timidamente.

"Claro." Caminhei até o armário para pegar os pratos e a saladeira.

"Aqui, eu vou ajudar a arrumar a mesa." Ele pegou os talheres na gaveta correta, e eu me perguntei quantas vezes ele veio na casa do Charlie com Billy. "Hum... você pode me falar sobre o seu câncer?"

Tal como o nosso encontro na floresta, isso me deixou confusa. _Por que ele se importa?__É pena?__Curiosidade mórbida?__Culpa?__Por que ele está sendo tão bom?_

"Hum," eu disse, realmente não sabendo por onde começar. "Eu pensei que tinha anemia, fui ao médico e descobri que tinha leucemia. Isso é um câncer do sangue."

Jacob olhou por cima de sua tarefa de distribuir garfos e me deu um aceno de cabeça duro. "Prossiga."

"Eu passei alguns meses no hospital fazendo quimioterapia. E finalmente, entrei em remissão."

"A quimioterapia foi ruim? Eu ouvi dizer que é um dos piores males físicos que alguém pode ter."

"Não é o pior", eu disse. _Ataques de vampiros são muito piores._ "Mas não é um passeio no parque. Eu não podia comer nada."

"E... o seu cabelo caiu?" ele perguntou delicadamente, seus olhos avaliando meu cabelo curto, suavemente.

"Sim", eu disse. "Está crescendo de volta, no entanto." Eu balancei meu cabelo em meu rosto.

"Eu vejo. Parece bom curto, por sinal."

"Obrigado", eu respondi. "Eu acho que você pode dizer aos velhos que o jantar está pronto."

É claro, que Billy e Charlie queriam comer na frente da televisão, então Jacob e eu ficamos na cozinha. Jacob encheu um prato com strogonoff e sentou perto de mim.

"Então", disse ele. "Você está completamente livre do câncer?"

"Eu sou (estou) _agora_ ", eu disse. "Há uma possibilidade de que ele possa voltar, mas eu não fico pensando nisso."

"Yeah. Bom plano." Ele mastigou pensativamente. "Desde que Billy me contou sobre isso um ano atrás, eu me perguntei sobre você. Preocupado com você, na verdade. Eu estava com medo de ligar."

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque eu fui um idiota completo, com você anos atrás. E me senti culpado desde então. Eu não sabia como você iria responder a uma chamada aleatória. 'Ei, eu sei que eu deixei você sozinha por pessoas que você odeia, mas como você está?" _Certo_. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu teria sido educada com você", murmurei honestamente.

"Talvez. Mas eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando você está forçando sua educação. Como no outro dia, na floresta."

Eu deu um sorriso torto. "Fiquei chocada... e confusa."

"Eu sei. Está tudo bem. Eu mereço coisa muito pior por ter abandonado você."

"Nah. Eu superei isso, eu acho." Eu não tinha certeza se isso era verdade ou não.

Rápido e cegamente, ele foi até a minha cadeira me levantando em um abraço esmagador. "Obrigado, Bells!"

A única coisa que notei foi como ele era _quente_. Sua pele estava em chamas, bem como na última noite da nossa amizade. "Deus, Jacob, você é quente."

"Obrigado", ele disse.

Revirei os olhos. "Não besta."

Ele me interrompeu. "Então você me perdoa?"

Fiz uma pausa. "Sim. condicionalmente".

"Isso significa...?"

"Você tem que ser bom comigo com _o_ Edward." Eu já podia ver que este poderia ser um problema. Clareando as coisas, acrescentei: "E você tem que parar de especular sobre a minha idade e peso."

Ele riu. "Obrigado!"

Eu ri. "De nada, Jake."

Esse apelido simples abriu uma comporta de emoção em mim. Quando Edward voltou para a minha vida, me senti completa novamente. Inteira.

Mas agora que o meu Jake estava de volta, notei pela primeira vez em anos que um buraco em meu coração estava sendo preenchido. Um buraco que o meu amor vampiro não conseguia preencher. Um buraco que só poderia ser curado por alguém humano e mais relacionável. Alguém por quem eu não tinha que fazer sacrifícios. Alguém que pode olhar para mim e sem ser tendencioso por causa do amor verdadeiro.

"Então... nós somos amigos de novo?" Jacob me perguntou esperançosamente.

Sorri. "Claro. Amigos".

* * *

**N/T -** Hey, notícia boa. Pelo menos eu acho. Eu já traduzi quase que a fic toda. Falta uns 6. Então se vocês forem batendo as metas os capítulos vão sair com mais frequencia.

Se tiver no minímo 12 neste. Tem capítulo na quarta. Beijos até mais.

PRA DEIXAR BEM CLARO A FIC É BELLA/EDWARD.


	7. Comunicação

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Estou prestes a colocar um pequeno lemon, nada explícito por causa da censura T +16. Você pode pensar que é quente ou patético... Mas é um ponto crucial na trama. Aproveite.

* * *

**Capítulo Sete: "Comunicação"**

**POV Edward**

"Então, você e Jacob são amigos de novo?" Perguntei, sentando na cama para tirar meus sapatos.

"Sim, aparentemente" Bella respondeu de trás da porta do banheiro. "Ele quer vir até Seattle para almoçar conosco."

_Para almoçar com __**você**__,_ eu a corrigi mentalmente. _Ele sabe tão bem como você sabe, que eu não posso comer._

Mas em vez disso eu disse: "Isso seria bom." Joguei meus sapatos no armário e tirei minha camisa. Eu sempre sentia que estava dando um passo longe demais, mas Bella tinha ganho aquela batalha. Além disso, eu realmente não me importo em sentir sua pele quente e cabelos contra o meu corpo. Na verdade, era uma das melhores sensações físicas que eu já tinha experimentado.

"Você realmente acha isso?" Bella perguntou. Eu podia ouvir o as cerdas riscando contra os seus dentes.

"Sim", eu disse, entrando debaixo dos cobertores elétricos. "Por que não?"

Ela não respondeu. Eu suspirei silenciosamente, já insistindo sobre esta situação. As intenções de Jacob nunca indicaram apenas amizade. Mas, se Bella queria ser amiga dele, quem era eu para ficar em seu caminho?

Olhei para os meus pés, até que ouvi a ponta dos seus dedos tocarem na maçaneta. Ela abriu a porta e, instantaneamente, os meus pensamentos não estavam mais em Jacob Black. Tudo foi esquecido. Bella e seu corpo encheram cada pensamento meu.

Ela parou na porta do banheiro, vestindo um top minúsculo de algodão, azul, com um grande decote e um par correspondente de shorts que poderia ser facilmente classificado como uma calcinha. O azul era absolutamente impressionante contra pele que foi exposta, o que era a maior parte.

Ela soltou uma risadinha curta, apesar corar de profundamente. "O que você está olhando?"

Eu percebi que a minha boca estava entreaberta. "Uh... Bella", gaguejei. "Eu realmente não acho que essa roupa é prática para dormir com um vampiro."

Ela adoravelmente ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por que não?" Ela se aproximou de mim e sentou no meu colo. Eu podia ver o arrepio subir em sua pele.

Meus braços ainda envoltos em torno dela. "Você vai ficar com frio. Você já está com frio." Meus dedos traçaram seu braço.

Seu rosto caiu. "Eu acho que você não gostou."

"Não, amor," eu disse, beijando a ponta do seu nariz. "Eu gostei. Esse é o problema. Eu gostei _demais_."

Seu rosto se iluminou, e eu sabia que seria mais uma vez vítima da culpa. Não que eu me importasse.

"Edward?" ela disse suavemente.

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo".

Sorri para ela. "Eu também te amo."

Ela sorriu para mim e gentilmente pegou meu rosto nas mãos. Eu não resisti quando ela apertou os lábios nos meus, e eu não protestei quando ela gentilmente me empurrou para a cama. Eu só a beijei carinhosamente de volta e rolei sobre sob o cobertor elétrico. Uma vez que estávamos no rastro de calor, os nossos corpos seminus se entrelaçaram, membros em torno de membros e boca sobre a boca.

Eu estava tão concentrado no beijo que as minhas mãos vagaram automaticamente para seus quadris. Cuidadosamente, movi a perna que ela tinha enroscado em volta do meu quadril e rolei para que ela ficasse em cima de mim.

Mas Bella interpretou mal minhas ações. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou enquanto seus dedos torceram meu cabelo. Me encantando, sua boca se abriu e senti sua língua quente correr ao longo dos meus lábios.

Enfeitiçado e repreendido, ao mesmo tempo, me afastei. "Amor, eu sei que é difícil com você nesta roupa sexy, mas _por favor,_ seja uma boa menina. "

Ela suspirou. "E se eu ficar longe da sua boca?"

Embora a minha coisa favorita e absoluta de fazer é beijar Bella, obviamente, uma onda de satisfação sexual ecoou pelo meu corpo com certos pensamentos, seguida por uma onda de culpa. _Mais? __Eu, obviamente, não podia permitir isso.__Mas eu __**quero**__._

Ela aproveitou o meu silêncio e começou a beijar meu rosto, minha testa, minhas pálpebras, meu nariz, meu rosto, minha mandíbula. Como prometido, ela ficou longe da minha boca. Então eu disse a mim mesmo que eu não podia protestar. Beijos no meu rosto eram inofensivos.

Mas eu deveria ter sabido melhor que Bella iria tomar ainda mais. Ela logo terminou com seus beijos suaves, provocantes e se mudou para o meu pescoço. Seus lábios se tornaram mais ásperos, e eu até senti seus dentes. "Bella", eu murmurei. "Querida, tome cuidado. A última coisa que eu preciso é que você quebre um dente."

"Shh", ela respondeu, beijando meu pescoço inocentemente novamente. "Por favor, relaxe, cale-se, e aproveite o momento. Eu amo a sua voz, mas você fala _muito_."

"Sim, senhora", eu sussurrei.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Isso seja um bom menino." Ela beijou o topo da minha garganta, seus lábios se movendo em torno do meu pescoço. Suavemente, ela beijou meu ouvido. "Eu te amo", ela sussurrou novamente.

"Eu também te amo." Eu soltei um suspiro enquanto ela lambia a minha orelha.

Silenciosamente, ela se sentou entre os meus quadris, arrastando suas mãos macias no meu peito e estômago. Eu poderia dizer pelo brilho nos olhos dela que ela _sabia_ que ela estava me deixando louco. Rapidamente, peguei suas mãos e a puxei de volta para mim, rolando para que eu pudesse deixar ela na horizontal. Meu nariz desnatou seu pescoço, respirando seu perfume delicioso, e meus lábios traçaram suas clavículas. Ela cheirava tão absolutamente deliciosa, que eu fiz algo que raramente fazia: Eu deixei minha língua deslizar ao longo de suas clavículas. E ela soltou um gemido.

Eu congelei. "Bella?"

"Estou bem", ela suspirou. "Mais do que bem. Continue indo."

Eu ri antes de beijar seu pescoço longo, indo para os lábios. Aos poucos, minha língua provou os lábios.

"Mmm". Ela agarrou meu cabelo lentamente, segurando a cabeça lá. Me beijando deliciosamente, mordiscando os meus lábios famintos. _Sim, Edward.__Você começou isso.__Você pode lidar com isso._ Eu rezei para que eu não fosse tão facilmente convencido disso porque eu estava tão abastecido de desejo.

Senti sua língua lentamente se esgueirar pelos meus lábios, e me afastei a procura de ar. Ela conseguiu rolar até que estava em cima de mim novamente, e imediatamente começou a beijar a meu peito e estômago de boca aberta.

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão... _sensual_. "Ohh", murmurei, chocando comigo mesmo. "Ohh, baby..." Senti imediatamente como se estivesse corando, eu tinha propositadamente evitado esse, degradante e estereotipado termo de carinho. Mas parecia se encaixar. Eu me senti corar ainda mais quando pensei nos apelidos que Emmett usava para Rosalie no quarto.

Acho que eu não deveria ter sido surpreendido quando, depois de beijar logo abaixo do umbigo, seus dedos foram para o meu cinto. Cuidadosamente, ela tentou indiferentemente jogar com a fivela.

"Foda-se", eu sussurrei. "Baby... pare."

"_Por quê_?"

"Você sabe por que", eu suspirei.

"Por favor?" Ela pediu em voz baixa. "Serei cuidadosa".

Era _tão_ difícil resistir a ela. Fechei os olhos para bloquear o poder de seus belos, olhos castanhos implorando. "Querida, venha aqui."

Eu, sem sucesso tentei ignorar a sensação de seu corpo seminu deslizando contra o meu quando ela se arrastou em minha direção. Percebendo que ela estava congelando, eu puxei o _cobertor _elétrico quente ao seu redor. "Nós precisamos conversar."

"O quê?" ela murmurou seu rosto vermelho.

"Bella, você sabe como é difícil para mim, resistir a você."

"Não, eu não sei." Seus olhos olharam para o colchão.

"Amor...", eu suspirei. "Imagine isso. Imagine que a pessoa mais linda que você já viu vem até você usando algo muito revelador..." Minha mão traçou sua barriga coberta suavemente. "E ela faz certos tipos de avanços em direção a você. Isso é o que estou vivenciando agora."

"Não parece tão ruim", ela disse, pensativa.

"Sim, mas eu tenho que resistir. E para isso é necessário um _enorme_ esforço."

"Você não tem que resistir", ela suspirou.

"Sim, eu tenho. Eu poderia matá-la", eu disse, completamente miserável. "Você sabe quão... desperto estou agora? Mas eu não vou ceder porque eu tenho que mantê-la segura. Oh, amor, por favor, não chore."

Meus dedos limparam a lágrima fora de seu rosto. Ela corou. "Edward... você sabe que isso não é justo para mim."

Suas palavras esfaquearam meu coração. "Meu amor...", eu sussurrei. "Eu sei que esta relação não é justa para você. Eu sempre soube disso. Você está prestes a se casar com um assassino. Um assassino que poderia matá-la apenas por acariciar seu rosto. Você merece mais."

"Não", ela disse, balançando a cabeça rapidamente. "Você está sendo ridículo. Eu só quis dizer que eu vou ser uma virgem para o resto da minha vida."

Minha primeira reação a esta verdade é que era, bem, era verdade. Eu não podia discutir com ela. Ela estava certa.

E então eu me senti culpado. Ela já estava perdendo as experiências humanas simplesmente por se recusar a ficar com um ser humano. Agora eu estava negando-lhe uma outra parte importante do ser humano.

"O que eu devo fazer?" ela murmurou. "Eu _poderia_ certamente sobreviver, se eu tivesse a sua força e poder. _Mas você se recusa a me dar essa força e poder._ "

"Transformá-la em um vampiro não é sequer uma opção", eu disse sem rodeios. "Vá para o próximo ponto."

Algo cintilou em seus olhos, raiva, talvez, ou apreensão. "Você está tratando isso como se fosse um caso de tribunal", ela suspirou.

"Eu quero ouvir o seu argumento:" Eu disse suavemente. "Ouvi dizer que uma boa comunicação é o segredo para um casamento bem sucedido."

Os cantos dos seus lábios se puxaram levemente para cima. "Eu só... eu acho que se você insiste em me dar uma vida curta, você deve querer fazê-la tão feliz quanto possível." Dois lindos olhos castanhos me imploraram, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

"E", continuou ela, "o seu tempo comigo é muito curto. Na oportunidade altamente improvável que você vá encontrar alguém depois de mim... você não iria querer experimentar o sexo?"

Engoli antes de falar. "Primeiro, a ideia de poder amar alguém que não é você, não é altamente improvável, é impossível." Eu coloquei minha mão no lado do rosto dela, o segurando. "Em segundo lugar..." Minha voz sumiu em um suspiro. "Você está certa."

Nada poderia esconder o choque no seu rosto. "Estou?" ela se atrapalhou. Não querendo mostrar quaisquer sinais de dúvida, ela rapidamente se recompôs. "Claro que eu estou. Mas sobre que ponto estou certa?"

Eu ri, e eu não pude resistir a dar-lhe um beijo rápido. "Você é adorável. Er... você está certo sobre o segundo ponto."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Ah, a parte sexual. Não a situação de vida ou morte. Típico de um homem."

Eu ri. "Se bem me lembro, _você_ quem sempre _me_ pressiona por sexo. "

Ela deu de ombros. "Então eu sou uma prostituta que tenta seduzir os vampiros. Eu realmente não me importo neste momento."

"Não", eu contradisse. "Você _não_ é uma prostituta. Você é melhor do que isso. Não, _não_ se degrade, se chamando disso. E quantos vampiros você já tentou seduzir? "

Ela realmente riu. "Esse é o meu segredo. Você vai elaborar sobre como eu estou certa, ou eu deveria desligar a luz e ir dormir?"

"Não, eu vou falar", eu suspirei. "Você está certa sobre o fato de que não é justo para você viver a vida como uma virgem."

"Obrigado!", ela exclamou, beijando minha bochecha.

"Espere," eu adverti. "E se eu fizer alguma pesquisa, conversar com Carlisle, e descobrir como tornar isso possível?"

Suas bochechas se avermelharam. "Falar com Carlisle?"

"Ele é um médico, o amor. Ele não vai se constranger."

"Não, mas eu vou."

"Você não vai estar lá. Eu prometo que ele não vai dizer nada."

"Não estou preocupado com Carlisle dizendo algo", ela se encolheu. "Estou preocupado com Emmett."

Eu ri. "Emmett _não_ vai saber." Eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente. "De qualquer forma, você está dizendo 'algum acordo'?"

"Não, eu não estava", disse ela. "Eu quero que você faça isso."

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem. Isso não significa que nós podemos... fazer isso esta noite. Eu vou ter que trabalhar nisso."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"No meu autocontrole, eu quis dizer," Disse a ela.

Ela riu e depois suspirou. "Tudo bem. Trabalhe nele."

"Vou começar amanhã, quando você estiver saindo com Jacob. Mas você tem que me fazer um favor."

"Sim?"

"_Não_ tente me seduzir até que eu lhe de permissão." Eu arrepiei os cabelos. "Por favor".

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você é extraordinariamente moral para um vampiro."

"Na verdade sou extremamente _in_moral para um cavalheiro da década de 1900 ", eu apontei. "Deitado em uma cama com uma mulher seminua com quem eu não sou casado? É muito escandaloso. Eu me pergunto se minha mãe, onde quer que ela seja, aprova."

Ela riu. "Sinto muito, Sra. Masen", ela disse para o teto. "Eu já corrompi o seu menino."

"Não," eu disse. "Suas tentativas de minar meu autocontrole são brincadeira de criança comparados com os pecados eu cometi. Ela está provavelmente grata por você estar na minha vida."

Ela riu. "Toda essa conversa está me deixando cansada."

"Então durma", sugeri. "Acho que vou permitir que você, continue a vestir roupas sensuais."

"Você as ama", ela me provocou.

"Eu amo", eu suspirei reconhecidamente. "Eu amo. E eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Desde que fechamos o nosso acordo, eu acho que _vou_ dormir. "

"Sim, você deveria."

"Você vai cantar para mim?" , ela perguntou, bocejando.

Eu sorri, beijei e comecei a cantarolar a canção de ninar que compus para ela anos antes.

* * *

**N/T -** _"Bella", eu murmurei. "Querida, tome cuidado. A última coisa que eu preciso é que você quebre um dente."_

Eu achava que era contrangedor quando um namorado dizia pra não deiar marca u-u.

Fofinhoooo né gente. A lemon não foi nesse, mas ela vira. É leve, mas é fofaaaaaaaaa e romântica. Um pouquinho sexy.

Comentem beijos.

**Lary Reeden**


	8. Segredo

******************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Oito: "Segredo"**

**POV Edward**

"Alice, eu _não_ vou a Paris!" Bella gemeu.

"Mas _Bella_!" Alice gemeu, arrastando o nome da minha noiva. "Eu tenho um amigo muito bom que pode fazer os vestidos mais perfeitos para o casamento!"

"O que aconteceu com o David Noivas?" Bella rebateu.

Eu ri enquanto dirigia pela estrada. Elas estavam discutindo há um tempo, e era realmente muito divertido.

"Você não pode comprar o seu _vestido de noiva_ de uma rede de lojas!" Alice gritou em horror. "Que tipo de dama de honra eu iria _ser_ se eu deixá-la parecida com outra noiva?"

"Uma empregada financeiramente consciente de honra," Bella disparou de volta.

"Cale a boca, Edward!" Alice e Bella gritaram, simultaneamente, enquanto eu ri.

"Bella, minhas ações estão rendendo _muito_ bem", disse Alice. "Dinheiro não é mesmo um problema."

"Ela tem um ponto," Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para Bella para tentar conquistá-la com os meus olhos e meu sorriso. Isso sempre pareceu funcionar.

Mas ela apenas olhou para mim. "Você não é tão deslumbrante quanto você pensa. Fique fora disso."

Alice melodramaticamente jogou as mãos em frustração. "Edward, por favor, coloque algum juízo nessa... nessa... _humana_!"

Eu suspirei. "E se eu fosse com vocês?"

Os pensamentos de Alice se encolheram de raiva. "Absolutamente não! Você não pode ver o vestido até o casamento!"

"Eu acho que não vou, então," Bella deu de ombros.

"AAAAHHHH!" Alice gritou.

"Você já sabe como o vestido será, como eu vou ficar nele, e se eu vou gostar!" Bella destacou. "Qual é o ponto?"

"Eu não sei!" Alice respondeu, mas seus pensamentos estavam recitando O Ato I de _Romeu e Julieta_ para bloquear-me de quaisquer imagens.

"Esta é uma longa discussão," Bella anunciou, segurando minha mão com força e ligando o rádio. "Edward, por que estamos ouvindo rap?"

"Emmett pegou emprestado meu carro", eu expliquei, beijando sua mão.

Uma pequena mão branca brotou do banco de trás e desligou o rádio. "Eu tenho uma ideia."

"Eu não estou ouvindo", disse Bella.

"Sim, você está", Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu posso _ver_ que está. E se a gente comprar... _outras coisas_ em Paris?"

Minha mente viu as "outras coisas" e eu instantaneamente pisei nos freios. "Alice!"

"O quê? Inferno, Edward! Por que não? Você já concordou em transar com ela!"

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do sangue delicioso se agrupar nas bochechas da Bella. "Espere, o que estou perdendo?"

Alice gargalhou. "Eu estava indo para te sugerir compras para a lua de mel. Tenho certeza de que Paris tem uma Victoria's Secret."

O corar de Bella empalideceu e voltou novamente. "Um..."

"É uma boa ideia, certo?" Alice perguntou esperançosamente.

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Uh, Alice? Podemos discutir isso mais tarde?"

Vitória tocou por meio dos pensamentos de Alice. "Claro, minha irmã favorita." Ela sorriu angelicalmente.

"Ok, saia", eu disse a ela quando estacionei na nossa casa em Forks. "Minha noiva foi manipulada suficiente por um dia."

"Tudo bem," Alice disse, mostrando a língua para mim. "Vou deixar que você ir..." Ela fez uma careta, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "O que _você _vai fazer? "

Bella e eu nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para encará-la. "O quê?" Bella perguntou em estado de choque.

Os olhos de Alice encararam os meus. _Eu não posso ver __**nada**__,_ ela pensou. _O que está acontecendo?_

"Estamos apenas indo ver meu amigo," Bella disse lentamente. "Edward só vai me deixar em La Push. Por que você não consegue ver isso?"

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. _Lobisomens?__Que porra é essa, Edward?_

Eu sabia exatamente os seus sentimentos apenas pelo palavrão. Alice não amaldiçoava a menos que ela estivesse frustrada.

"Eu vou explicar mais tarde," eu disse, calmamente o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir.

Alice virou-se, a boca aberta de espanto, e deixou o carro.

"O que foi aquilo?" Bella me perguntou, com voz nervosa.

"Alice... teve um momento de cegueira", eu disse.

"_Por quê?_"

"Eu não tenho certeza", eu admiti. Vendo o olhar de medo no rosto de Bella, acrescentei: "É provavelmente por esconder todos os seus pensamentos de mim. Ela não quer que eu veja nem um detalhe do seu vestido de casamento."

Bella suspirou, mais uma vez se lembrando das compras. "Entendo".

Andamos em silêncio até a fronteira de La Push. Ela parecia um pouco irritada quando eu estacionei o carro. "Edward, você não pode me levar à casa de Jacob?"

_Não, isso cheira ruim de mais._ "Jacob está ali", eu apontei. "Ele tem uma...", eu suspirei. "Uma surpresa para você."

Seus olhos se iluminaram quando viu a motocicleta Honda ao lado de onde Jacob estava encostado. "De jeito nenhum!", ela exclamou, desafivelando o cinto de segurança e pulando para fora do carro. "Jake! Isto é incrível!"

Então, ele era "Jake" agora. Fiquei espantado com a rapidez com que sua relação tinha (tirar) machucada tinha se curado.

Sai com cautela do meu carro e me sentei sobre o capô. Bella estava excitada olhando para cada característica da motocicleta, usando termos que me deixaram surpreso por saber que ela conhecia. Eu me preocupava apenas em imaginar o que ela sente, anos trás ela pode ter aprendido sobre motos com Jacob.

"É lindo", ela disse, acariciando o assento.

"Sim", Jacob sussurrou, olhando para Bella. Eu cerrei os dentes, enquanto ele admirava cada traço do seu corpo.

_Não seja ciumento_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Bella te ama. __Não o vira-lata._

Finalmente, limpei minha garganta. "Bella, eu prometi a Esme que iria para casa hoje."

"Oh, certo!" disse ela, correndo para me abraçar. "Adeus, querido."

Me sentindo um pouco presunçoso por seu abraço carinhoso, eu levantei ela e beijei seus lábios um pouco mais fortes que o de costume. Dez segundos se passaram, e eu a coloquei de volta em seus pés. "Adeus, meu amor. Tenha cuidado e se divirta." Me virei para Jacob. " _Não_ deixe que ela se machuque. "

"Palavra de escoteiro", Jacob disse um pouco sarcástico.

Voltando a Bella, eu despenteei o cabelo dela. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ela sorriu e buscou meus lábios novamente.

Eu suspirei e deslizei no assento do meu carro, olhando para longe, para que ela não pensasse que eu estava escutando. Eu estava, porém, por meio dos pensamentos de Jacob.

E eu sabia o quão bem ela se sentia por ele, quando chegaram na moto juntos e ela colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

Eu liguei o rap do Emmett e corri como do inferno para fora de lá. Minutos depois, eu estava na mansão da minha família.

"Edward!" Esme me cumprimentou quando entrei na sala de estar. Ela se levantou para me abraçar. "Oi, querido."

Eu beijei seu rosto. "Ei, mãe," Sorri. Eu sabia que Esme poderia me fazer sorrir só por estar ali. Até mesmo cheiro dela me confortava, assim como entre uma mãe e uma criança.

Ela franziu a testa. "Algo está errado."

Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela realmente não tem um dom especial. Ela sempre pode ver através das nossas emoções, especialmente as minhas e do Carlisle. Eu havia perguntado sobre isso há muito tempo, mas ela só disse que era "instinto materno".

"Uh, não completamente", eu disse. "Só o fato de que Bella está com uma cara da época da escola. E isso me incomoda."

Esme sorriu conscientemente. "O ciúme está te deixando verde", disse ela. "Não é muito atraente."

Eu ri e nós caminhamos para nos sentarmos com Carlisle. Eu me preparei quando ouvi os pensamentos de Alice no terceiro andar, e depois seus passos quando ela voou escada abaixo, com Jasper em seus calcanhares.

"Qual é, Alice?" Eu gemi.

"Você _tem_ que me dar algumas respostas", ela retrucou, sentado na nossa frente. "Eu não posso ver Bella _de forma alguma_. "

"Edward? Alice?" Esme perguntou sua voz já estava em alerta vermelho. "O que está acontecendo?"

Eu suspirei. "Alice, eu não sei por que suas visões não estão funcionando."

"Mas você está ciente de que sua noiva está pendurada em um _lobisomem_ ? "

"Lobisomem?" Carlisle perguntou. "Edward, o que aconteceu?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos para cima. "Ok, todo mundo ouviu." Até então, Emmett e Rosalie havia se juntado a nós e os olhos de Rosalie estavam arregalados, Emmett tinha um sorriso no rosto. Limpei a garganta. "Nós todos sabemos que há uma ressurreição... do gene lobisomem na reserva de La Push."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Claro. Nós os cheiramos. Mas ignoramos para manter a paz."

"Sim", assenti. "Bem... aparentemente quando nos deixamos Forks há seis anos, o _bom_ amigo de Bella Jacob Black se tornou seu _melhor_ amigo. E um lobisomem."

Seis pares de olhos me encararam.

"_Black?_" Carlisle quase engasgou. "Um descendente de Efraim?"

"Aparentemente," Eu dei de ombros. "Deixe-me ir em frente. O lado positivo é que ele ficou longe de Bella após a mudança para protegê-la. Eles não se viam há seis anos, até poucas semanas atrás."

"Então você está deixando ela sair com um _lobisomem_ ? " Alice gritou.

"Edward," Esme disse em estado de choque. "O que você _está_ pensando?"

"Eu não terminei", disse eu calmamente. "Jacob virou as costas para a vida lobisomem. Ele está vivendo como um ser humano agora."

"Mas ele sempre pode perder o seu temperamento, e se transformar, e ferir ela", Carlisle me lembrou severamente.

Eu suspirei. "Ele a faz feliz. Ela _precisa_ ficar feliz agora. E, além disso, ela não sabe que ele é um lobisomem."

"Isso não vai impedi-lo de machucá-la acidentalmente", Carlisle suspirou, impaciente.

Eu suspirei. "Isso não vai acontecer. Eu confio nele."

Alice quebrou em seguida. "Por que não posso vê-lo? Ele está bloqueando _tudo_! Eu não posso nem ver se ela quer ir para Paris! "

Jasper puxou Alice suavemente em seu colo e passou os braços em torno dela.

"Eu não sei", admiti.

"Eles _são_ biologicamente nossos inimigos", Carlisle apontou. "Talvez seja uma defesa que nasce com eles."

Alice gemeu. "Bem, eu sou inútil."

"Você não quebrou o tratado, não é?" Carlisle pediu com urgência.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Ele ainda é válido."

"Bom", Carlisle suspirou de alívio.

A próxima pessoa que falou foi tão inesperada, que me chocou.

"Então, quando você está pensando em dizer a Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

Eu sabia por sua mente que ela quis dizer o segredo de Jacob.

Dei de ombros. "Não é o meu segredo para contar."

Ela deu uma risada áspera. "Ha! Ela vai descobrir isso. Afinal, ela _nos_ descobriu."

* * *

**N/T ~** Alice sempre Alice. Sempre falo isso, não tem igual *-*

Paris será MUITOOOO legal... Então que tal comentar pro 9 vir rapidinho?

Beijos _Lary Reeden_


	9. Felizes

******************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Nove: "Felizes"**

**POV Bella**

"Foi divertido", eu sorri quando entrei na pequena casa quente, molhada.

"Sim", Jacob concordou. "Sinto muito que não pudemos andar por mais tempo. Motocicletas são bastantes práticas para Washington."

"Está tudo bem", eu disse. "Foi divertido enquanto durou. Eu meio que estou com fome, e você? Quer ir almoçar? Eu pago."

"Nah, temos coisas para um sanduíche aqui, se estiver tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar você pagar o meu almoço."

"Sanduíches são ótimos," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mas eu tenho muito dinheiro. Eu posso felizmente te levar pra sair." Eu me encolhi internamente quando eu pensei no cartão de crédito no bolso. Edward tinha aberto uma conta corrente para mim, e já estava insinuando um carro novo de presente de casamento.

Jacob revirou os olhos, obviamente, corretamente adivinhando de onde o meu dinheiro veio. "Isso é bom", ele disse, caminhando até a geladeira e tirando as coisas para o sanduíche.

Nós fizemos os sanduíches e nos sentamos no velho sofá em sua sala de estar. Jacob me surpreendeu abrindo uma lata de cerveja. "Você quer um pouco?", perguntou ele, tomando um longo gole.

"Não, eu não bebo", eu disse. "Desde quando _você_ bebe?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Meio que entorpece a dor."

"Que dor?"

"Da vida...", ele suspirou. "Tenho certeza que você entende isso."

"Não, eu realmente não entendo", retorqui. "Eu não sei nada sobre sua vida".

Ele deu de ombros novamente.

"Vamos lá, Jake", eu implorei. "Você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida. Me deixe ver a sua."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Hum... sim senhora. O que você quer saber?"

_Por onde começar?_ pensei. _É melhor você começar a pegar suas respostas lentamente._ "Hum, como está o Billy?"

Havia um brilho cético em seus olhos. "O velho está bem. Ainda chutando (reclamão)."

"Alguma vez você foi para a faculdade?" Eu pressionei.

"Ainda não", ele admitiu, envergonhado.

"Por que diabos não, Jacob?" Exclamei. "Você é inteligente! Você provavelmente poderia possuir uma loja de mecânica... se você ainda gostar de fazer isso."

"Eu gosto", ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu nunca conseguiria. Eu tenho de cuidar de Billy."

_Bem, isso é compreensível.__Contanto que não tenha nada a ver com Sam Uley._ "Você ainda sair com aquele bando por quem você me deixou?"

"Às vezes", ele confessou, olhando para a sua lata de cerveja. "Mas não como eu costumava fazer."

"Você vai me dar alguma resposta sobre isso?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

Ele estremeceu visivelmente. "Era apenas um bando de meninos adolescentes brincando." Mordendo o lábio, ele rapidamente engoliu outro gole.

"Eu vejo", eu suspirei, imaginando o pior. _Brigas de gangues, drogas, prostituição._

"Mas eu superei isso", ele disse rapidamente. "Bella, eu lamento tudo aquilo."

Fechei os olhos. "Eu ainda não... entendo", admiti, olhando para minhas mãos.

Ele suspirou fundo quando se virou para me encarar. "Tudo se resume ao fato de que fui forçado a fazer uma escolha: Você ou eles ... E sinceramente eu fiz a escolha errada."

"O-o q-q quê?"

"Bella, você já pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse deixado os caras de lado e continuasse a ser seu amigo?"

Não. Eu tinha conseguido bloquear com sucesso Jacob e Edward da minha cabeça por cinco anos. Quando Edward voltou para mim, parecia que eu estava completa novamente. Mas agora, sentada aqui com Jake, eu sabia que eu _não_ estava completa sem o meu melhor amigo humano.

"Não", eu disse, respondendo a sua pergunta.

Ele me deu um sorriso estranho, triste. "Nossa vida poderia ser tão diferente. Nós poderíamos ser _felizes_ . "

Suas palavras me cutucaram um pouco, como se isso fosse um insulto a minha felicidade que tão completamente flui de Edward. "Eu _sou_ feliz.", murmurei, olhando para o meu anel de noivado.

"Você é?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"Sim! Quero dizer, é claro que eu sou.", eu disse. "Eu sou saudável. Estou noiva de um homem maravilhoso que me ama infinitamente. Eu tenho todo um futuro planejado." Eu quase sorri quando imaginei uma versão imortal de mim correndo com Edward pela floresta.

"Você sabe, a Bella ( que) eu conheci não gostava da ideia de se casar", ele comentou casualmente, novamente bebendo sua cerveja.

"Bem, essa Bella cresceu," Eu rebati, só um pouco amarga.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu só estou falando. Não há necessidade de ficar na defensiva."

Já frustrado, enfiei um grande pedaço de sanduíche na minha boca.

"Eu estou honestamente curioso", disse ele. "O que _é que_ você vê nele? "

Eu mastiguei lentamente e engoli. "Ele é um grande cara, Jake", eu disse. "Ele cuida de mim e me ama. _Eu o amo._" Dei de ombros. "É tão difícil de entender?"

Ele tomou um longo gole. "Eu não acho", ele finalmente disse em voz baixa.

"E você?" Eu perguntei, brincando de lhe dar socos no braço. "Você provavelmente tem que correr de tantas garotas."

"Não," ele disse. "Eu-"

Mas ele foi interrompido por meu celular tocando.

"Só um segundo", eu suspirei, puxando o telefone ridiculamente caro para fora. Eu vi o nome de Edward na tela. "Olá?" Eu disse, quando atendi.

"Olá, linda. Carlisle e Esme estão nos convidando para passear a noite. Você quer assistir a um jogo de baseball vampírico?"

Eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que se alargou no meu rosto. "Yeah! Isso seria fantástico!"

Ele riu baixinho. "Eu também achei. Estou na fronteira de La Push."

"Você não pode mesmo vir me pegar?" Está chovendo.

Jacob me interrompeu. "Vou levar você, Bells".

O carro dele era tão quente e aconchegante quanto sua casa, e eu me encontrei lamentando o fato de que eu tinha que ir embora. Mas o abraço acolhedor de Edward afastou esses sentimentos. Nós dois agradecemos Jake profusamente e lhe desejamos um ótimo dia, e então eu estava no carro quente de Edward.

"Você se divertiu?" O centro do meu mundo me perguntou antes se inclinar para me beijar.

"Sim", respondi. "Eu só cai da moto uma vez."

Sua mandíbula se apertou. "Você se machucou?"

"Nah, apenas um hematoma. O que _você_ fez? "

"Eu sai com a família. Carlisle está de folga hoje. Emmett e Jasper decidiram ter um jogo de baseball porque não temos feito isso há muito tempo."

"Não haverá nenhum penetra sádico, né?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira.

Ele apertou minha mão. "Hoje não. Pelo menos, Alice não viu nada."

De repente eu me lembrei de algo. "Ela ainda está sem poder me ver?"

"Sim", ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela sobrecarregou o seu cérebro. A propósito, ela disse que você _está_ indo para Paris. "

Eu suspirei, embora sua sugestão tenha me levantado uma ideia. "Quem é o amigo dela? Coco Chanel?"

"Não é bem assim. Ele não tem um nome tão grande ainda, mas ela diz que ele vai chegar lá. Você poderia ser a grande criadora de tendências." Ele sorriu torto para mim.

"Ah," Eu balancei a cabeça, com um tom sarcástico na minha voz. "Ótimo."

Ele riu. "Ele projetou o casamento de Alice. Você vai ficar linda. Bem, você já é. Deus, você parece e cheira tão bem na chuva."

Eu sorri. "Obrigado. Então, eu tentei forçar Jake a me dizer sobre Sarah, mas fui interrompida."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Ele estava pensando sobre isso."

"Vou pegar as respostas dele _de alguma forma_ . "

Ele riu. "Você é muito boa em conseguir o que quer. Com esses seus belos olhos castanhos e os lábios cheios. Deus sabe como você me enfraquece."

"O que me lembra:" Eu observei. "Você fez alguma... errr, pesquisa hoje?"

Ele franziu os lábios. "Não, Carlisle estava cercado pela família hoje. Eu não acho que você quer que eu traga isto na frente do Emmett."

Eu acho que eu não deveria ter ficado surpreso ao ver que já estávamos na casa de sua família. Ele desligou o motor e estava à minha porta em um instante. Entramos na sala de estar juntos, com os braços enlaçados entre nós.

"Sim! Nossa plateia já chegou!" Emmett explodiu, me pegando desprevenida por entre seus braços. "Oh, Deus, Bella. Você fede."

Eu dei um soco no peito dele, um pouco confusa com a sua declaração. _Ele provavelmente está sendo bobo apenas._ "Cale a boca, Emmett. Me ponha para baixo."

Ele riu e me deixou no sofá. Eu me sentei, perfeitamente à vontade, enquanto Edward veio e se sentou comigo, colocando minha cabeça em seu colo.

"Yay!" Alice gritou quando ela voou escada abaixo. "Emmett, você está lindo!"

Percebi pela primeira vez que Emmett estava vestindo uma camisa de baseball antiga e um boné que dizia "CE". Este traje era diferente dos outros uniformes de baseball que eu tinha visto sobre os Cullen's. Eu gostei.

"Obrigado", Emmett disse, virando o boné para o lado como ele se sempre usava. "Eu tento o meu melhor."

Alice também estava usando uma camisa estilizada como um minivestido. Legging preta e um boné que dizia: "AH" completando seu look. (Presumi que ela tinha tomado o sobrenome de Jasper, quando se casou com ele). "Você gostou?" ela perguntou, dando piruetas e se esquivando de Emmett enquanto ele tentava pegar ela.

"Yeah!" Eu disse. "Você que fez isso?"

"Sim. Eu os projetei. Eu projetei uniformes para você e Edward também." Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou. "Vamos lá. Vamos vestir!"

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela me levantou e me levou para seu closet enorme.

"Aqui está", ela disse, me entregando alguma coisa. Me despi e o vesti, surpresa que a camisa se ajustou lindamente acentuando minhas curvas. "Isto também é seu", ela disse, me entregando um boné e um par de jeans escuros. No boné estava escrito "BC".

"Só para uso futuro", explicou ela. "Além disso, você já é uma Cullen de qualquer maneira." Ela colocou em minha cabeça enquanto eu puxava os jeans apertados. "Agora, você não parece fantástica?"

Olhei no espelho. Exceto pelo meu rosto liso e cabelo curto, eu _tinha_ uma boa aparência. A camisa estava apertada na minha cintura, acentuando mais ainda meu decote e minha cintura fina. "Eu gosto disto," Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bellllla... Perrine e eu podemos fazer você parecer mil vezes melhor em seu casamento. _Por favor,_ vamos para Paris. Eu prometo que não vou jogá-la em uma festa de despedida, se você for. "

Eu suspirei. "Por que minha presença é necessária? Você já sabe quais vestidos ficarão bons em mim."

"Porque você é minha irmã! Rosalie e Esme estão indo, também. Vai ser divertido. Vai nos dar a chance de _conversar_." Seus olhos se estreitaram, e eu soube imediatamente do que ela estava falando.

Minha transformação em vampira.

Deixei escapar uma respiração irregular. "Tudo bem. Eu vou, se fizermos isso. _E_ se fomos às compras de lingerie." Fiz uma pausa. "Espere, você previu isso. Vou _precisar de_ lingerie? "

Ela sorriu angelical. "Eu não deixaria você comprar lingerie se você não precisasse delas."

Eu fiquei emocionada.

E Alice também, obviamente, porque ela me pegou e girou em torno de mim, cantando: "Estamos indo para Paris! Estamos indo para Paris!" uma e outra vez.

* * *

**N/T -** Numa boa eu quase que não posto esse capítulo. Quase ninguém comentou. Se esse não passar das 6 reviews. O 10 em diante eu mando por e-mail pras 6 pessoas que comentaram o capítulo 8. Meu obrigado a elas.

**Lary Reeden**


	10. Completo

**********************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Dez: "Completo"**

**POV Edward**

_Não há tempo como o presente,_ pensei para mim mesmo enquanto caminhava para o escritório do Carlisle. Eu não sei por que eu estava tão nervoso, ou por que eu estava tão envergonhado. Eu não só tinha trabalhado com meu pai, como médico, mas eu tinha ouvido quase todo pensamento sexuais que ele teve. Fiquei muito (dolorosamente) familiarizado com sua vida sexual e ele nem sequer tenta esconder seus pensamentos mais. Estávamos à vontade um com o outro.

Mas eu me encontrei mastigando meu lábio e cantarolando nervosamente enquanto bati na porta de seu escritório. Seus pensamentos me disseram para entrar antes de sua boca o fazer. Não havia nenhum indício de surpresa em seu rosto, eu já tinha ligado para pedir que me esperasse.

"Edward", ele balançou a cabeça. Sorri quando eu percebi que ele estava olhando um retrato de nossa festa de noivado. Ele me mostrou e vi Bella sorrindo com Carlisle e Esme. Eu não tinha percebido que Paolo tinha revelado as fotos.

"Carlisle," eu respondi em reconhecimento. "Eu... tenho algumas perguntas pra lhe fazer."

Ele sorriu conscientemente. "Eu tive um sentimento de que isto estava vindo."

Eu só pisquei quando ouvi seus pensamentos. Ele acertou em cheio quanto ao lugar onde esta conversa estava indo. "Como...?" Eu me atrapalhei.

Ele deu de ombros quando se sentou em sua cadeira. "Você está prestes a se casar. Todos nós assumimos que você teria que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo."

Eu suspirei. "Ótimo. Então, a minha vida sexual é um tema frequente de conversa quando estou em Seattle?"

Ele riu. "Só entre os seus irmãos."

"Eles fizeram um trabalho muito bom de esconder isso", eu gemi.

"Não se envergonhe, filho. Você sabe muito mais desta área de _nossas_ vidas."

"É verdade," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Acho que o que eu quero saber é se é possível...".

Carlisle se recostou na cadeira, cruzando as pernas e tocando pensativamente o queixo com uma caneta. "É, definitivamente aconteceu antes", ele concordou. "Olhe para os casos de incubus e succubus. Os seres humanos _sobrevivem _à relação sexual real, o que prova que suas ejaculações não vão machucá-la."

"Sim," Eu balancei a cabeça, satisfeito com seus termos formais. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia fazer isso se ele estava usando as palavras do calão de Emmett como _fazer aquilo_ ou _Tesão_.

"Mas os vampiros sentem sede. Claro, meus séculos de abstinência me ensinaram a _escolher_ se quero ou não comer."

"Então você acha que eu poderia resistir ao seu sangue?" Eu pressionei.

Ele sorriu. "Você _provou_ o seu sangue e você resistiu, filho. Eu não acredito que você _pode_ beber dela. Você a ama demais."

"Mas e se eu acidentalmente esmagá-la? E se eu apertá-la com tanta força que a pressão sobre ossos não aguente?"

"Isso _é_ muito perigoso para ela", Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Mas você tem sido tão gentil com ela por tanto tempo. Eu não posso imaginar como você é mesmo capaz de beijá-la se ela cheira tão bem para você como você diz. Você tem se colocado diante de um esforço hercúleo, e você conseguiu. _Eu_ acho que um relacionamento físico é possível. Eu tenho fé em você. "

"Sério?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por que você não pergunta a Alice o que vai acontecer?"

Eu me senti corar imediatamente. "Er..."

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela é sua melhor aposta."

Felizmente, Alice estava sozinha quando eu liguei para ela. "Ei, irmão mais velho!" ela cantou. "O que foi?"

"Você já sabe", eu respondi. "Qual é a sua resposta?"

Ela riu maldosamente. "Eu?"

"Alice", eu gemi, arrastando o nome dela. "Não me faça fazer isso."

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem. Sim, é possível;... E sim, é seguro"

"Obrigado, Alice", eu respirei. "Me deixe saber se você vê _algo_ errado."

Eu estava em êxtase por sua profecia. Anos de abstinência sexual tinha me deixado facilmente animado, e eu estava prestes a morrer para tocar Bella. No entanto, o meu humor rapidamente se estabeleceu quando eu me lembrei da outra sugestão de Carlisle.

_É por Bella,_ eu disse a mim mesmo uma e outra vez quando eu encontrei o número raramente utilizado no meu telefone. Me sentindo mais envergonhado do que nunca, apertei "ligar" rapidamente.

Ele tocou uma vez antes da voz aguda responder. "Edward, meu querido!"

"Olá, Tanya," eu disse tão agradavelmente quanto podia.

"Faz tanto tempo desde que eu ouvi a sua voz linda! Como vocês _estão_? "

"Estou muito bem", eu disse. "Vou me casar, Tanya."

Ouvi seu suspiro. "Oh! Wow! Parabéns, primo! Ela é amável?"

Eu sorri. "Mais amável do que você pode imaginar", eu disse a verdade.

"Huh," Tanya disse, e eu percebi que ela se sentiu ofendida. "Eu estou recebendo um convite de casamento, certo? Devo conhecer essa mulher de sorte."

"Claro", respondi. "Eu devo a presença da minha família estendida favorita."

"Nós somos sua única família estendida, seu bastardo", ela riu bastante. "Existe outra razão para você me ligar?"

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no assento do motorista do meu Volvo. "Uh... sim. Na verdade, tenho algumas perguntas...".

"Eu percebo. E sobre o que elas são?" Ela riu novamente. "Se esta é sua forma doente de propor a mim, eu aceito."

Revirei os olhos. "Muito engraçado, Tanya. Na verdade, eu tenho algumas perguntas... anatômicas".

"Ah?" Eu ainda podia ouvir o humor em sua voz.

"Eu sei que você tem relações físicas com homens humanos", disse a ela. "Eu preciso de você para me dizer... como."

Silêncio mortal se seguiu.

"Tanya? Você está aí?"

Eu podia ouvi-la limpar a garganta. "Uh, Edward," ela disse, com voz tensa. "Você está se casando com a humana que você me falou há muito tempo atrás?"

Engoli em seco. "Sim, Tanya."

"_Por quê?_"

"Porque eu a amo", eu disse baixinho. "Ela é a gravidade do meu mundo, Tanya. Ela é o ar que eu respiro. Eu honestamente preciso dela mais dela do que eu preciso do sangue de qualquer animal."

"Você vai transformá-la...?" ela perguntou com cautela.

Eu suspirei. "Não. Eu me recuso à tira sua vida."

"Eu percebo. Bem, meu primo, eu acho que eu deveria dar-lhe conselhos. A principal coisa é ser gentil. Certifique-se de que ela lhe diga quando estiver desconfortável ou quando alguma coisa dói."

"Certo," Eu balancei a cabeça, fazendo uma lista na minha cabeça.

"A temperatura também é um problema, receio. Você vai querer encontrar uma maneira de mantê-la aquecida. Cobertores elétricos, talvez, ou um banho quente."

"Nós já usamos cobertores elétricos," Informei a ela. "Quando ela dorme e eu estou lá com ela."

"Excelente," Tanya aprovou. "Obviamente você vai querer manter os dentes longe dela. A parte mais difícil disso vai ser beijar sua boca, mas eu tenho certeza que você já descobriu isso."

"Sim. Vá em frente."

"E o seu veneno. Estranhamente, seu veneno não é tão mortal quanto você pensa. Ela não precisa engolir o veneno, mas o seu veneno pode ficar por toda a sua pele e não deve afetá-la. Você pode querer começar devagar, porém, para ver se ela vai ter uma reação alérgica."

"Então a minha língua... pode tocá-la em toda parte, exceto em sua boca?"

"Sim. É bastante seguro. E eu me lembro de você me dizendo o quão bem ela cheira. Provavelmente vai ser melhor prender a respiração. Dormi com homens que cheiravam notavelmente bem, era extremamente difícil de resistir. No entanto a prática, faz a perfeição. "

"Certo", eu disse. "É realmente tão simples assim?"

"Não é bem assim", ela riu. "Você tem que estar ciente de todas as partes do seu corpo, e cada parte dela."

"Sim, claro."

"Edward?"

"Sim, Tanya?"

"Tenha cuidado. Eu sei que você já ouviu isso de Carlisle, mas ela é extremamente frágil. No entanto, eu sei que você vai fazer bem. Você sempre foi um cavalheiro."

"Obrigado, prima", eu disse, aliviado.

"Sim. Ela é uma garota extremamente sortuda. E parece que você é um homem de sorte."

"Eu sou", eu concordei. "O mais sortudo do mundo."

E era verdade. Não só eu tenho a mulher mais bonita do mundo para chamar de minha, mas eu era capaz de explorar o seu corpo. Cada parte dela.

Finalmente, o nosso relacionamento seria completo.

Bem... tão completo quanto uma relação entre duas espécies pode ser.

* * *

**N/T ~** Ai quantos comentários *-* 20 no capítulo 9 e mais 1 no capítulo 8.

Obrigado. Gente me desculpa se eu não respondo as reviews com dúvidas, mas tem perguntas que se eu responder acaba com a graça da história.

Que vergonha ter que ligar pra TANIA ¬¬', mas a lemon está cehgando... quanto mais comentários... mais rapido os capítulos.

_Any Dheyne_ - Como você está? E a quimio? Beijos melhoras ainda estou orando por você :D

P.S Pra quem não viu o "meu" group no facebook mudou e agora é meu e da Ju Martinhão.

https(:)/(/) groups/laryreedenfanfics/

É só tirar os parenteses do link e fazer a solicitação que a gente aceita rapidinho. Beijos :D

**Lary Reeden**


	11. Diversão

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Onze: "Diversão"**

**POV Bella**

Edward e eu tínhamos havia muito tempo estabelecido que os domingos fossem dias de trabalhar. Era uma espécie de regra tácita, depois de um tempo descansando preguiçosamente na cama, nós nos levantamos, eu lavo a roupa e limpo a cozinha enquanto ele arruma o resto do apartamento. Eu não me importava com o dia de trabalhar, pelo contrário, eu realmente gosto. Eu gostava de ter a sensação de rotina e o sentimento de que eu estava cuidando de Edward. Não era um sentimento que eu tenho experimentado muito. Eu esperava que como uma vampira casada, eu pudesse ser uma dona de casa devotada e cuidadosa do meu marido.

Então eu fiquei um pouco surpresa quando acordei e encontrei Edward já vestido, enfiando os sapatos.

"Onde você vai?" Eu bocejei, puxando-o para baixo para deitar ao meu lado.

Ele me beijou. "Bom dia, querida. Carlisle e eu realmente fizemos planos enquanto você estava dormindo. Você não se importa se eu sair por um tempo, não é?

"Claro que não," eu disse. "Vou limpar o apartamento enquanto espero ansiosa para tê-lo de volta."

"Oh, eu esqueci disto!" Ele se encolheu. "Não, não faça nenhuma _d__as minhas_ tarefas. Eu vou cuidar delas quando eu voltar. "

Revirei os olhos. "Eu acho que posso arrumar o apartamento sozinha. Divirta-se com Carlisle."

Ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, que me intrigou, mas antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me beijou cuidadosamente. "Eu vou estar de volta o mais rápido possível", disse ele. "Ah, a propósito, Alice espera te visitar sem aviso prévio e não fique com raiva dela", ele acrescentou enigmaticamente.

Sabendo muito bem que ele gostava de deixar Alice me perturbar quando estou sozinha, eu não esperei, ele elaborar. "Ótimo," eu suspirei. "Oh, bem. Volte logo para mim."

Depois que ele saiu, eu tomei um banho rápido, e me vesti casualmente com jeans e uma velha camiseta. Liguei o toca CD's de seis discos de Edward, e coloquei para tocar o que ele já tinha carregado.

Uma hora depois, a lavagem da roupa foi interrompida por Alice. Eu ouvi uma chave girar na porta, e ela a escancarou, puxando uma mala volumosa atrás dela. "Ei, Bella!" Ela disse alegremente. "Eu só vim aqui para deixar algumas coisas."

Meus olhos concentraram sua atenção na mala enorme. Parecia extremamente cara, decorada com _L_ 's e _V_ 's. Eu sabia que esse era o rótulo de um designer famoso, mas eu não conseguia lembrar do nome."Uh, Alice, o que é isso?" Eu disse com cautela. "Oh, Louis Vuitton!" Eu balbuciei, aleatoriamente lembrando o nome.

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Estou impressionada!", Exclamou ela. "E, é claro! Eu nunca viajo para lugar algum sem o Louis."

Revirei os olhos. "Então, por que você o trouxe aqui? E como você conseguiu a chave?"

Ela fechou a porta e deixou a mala cair no chão. "Eu fiz Jasper me fazer uma cópia de sua chave quando você passou a noite em Forks. Eu não achei que você se importaria. Agora, Bella, este não é o ponto. Eu não quero (que) você enlouqueça. Você precisa perceber que viajar com vampiros cria alguns transtornos que realmente não podem ser evitados..."

"Do que você está falando, Alice?"

Ela me deu um sorriso culpado. "Ok, então esta é a sua mala de viagem para Paris. Eu já carreguei ela com roupas da moda. Você não pode simplesmente ir ver Perrine Bruyere vestida _assim__._" Desgostosa, ela acenou com a mão para o meu traje simples.

Eu suspirei. "Eu deveria mesmo me preocupar em discutir?"

"Não, senhora. E eu também tenho outra coisa para você." Ela cavou em sua bolsa, que eu notei que combinava com a mala, e tirou um envelope pardo. Com um sorriso angelical, ela o entregou a mim. "Aqui estão às informações do voo, o seu passaporte, e os seus bilhetes. Não... _de forma alguma_ perca isso."

Curiosa sobre o meu passaporte, eu abri o envelope e despejei o conteúdo na mesa de café.

"Jasper atualizou seu passaporte", explicou ela, prevendo minhas ações. "Não diga a ninguém."

Os bilhetes caíram no chão. Suspirando, eu peguei e olhei. _Voo de Seattle para Paris,_ eu notei. _Ida e volta_...

" _Amanhã?_" Eu guinchei. "Nós estamos saindo _amanhã?_ "

Ela deu uma risadinha. "O que me leva de volta para o que eu estava dizendo sobre inconveniências inevitáveis. Esta é a única semana tempestuoso que vejo se aproximando por um tempo, Bella. Nós não temos uma escolha."

_Respire, Expire._ Fechei os olhos por um tempo, me acalmando. Finalmente, eu abri meus olhos. "Ok, Alice. Eu acho que você já cuidou de tudo. Por que você trouxe minhas coisas pra cá?"

"Você precisa arrumar suas coisas e artigos de higiene pessoal", ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu percebi que teria que deixar você fazer isso."

"Obrigado", eu murmurei.

Ela suspirou e se sentou no tapete, rapidamente dobrando as roupas do cesto. "Você realmente deve fazer Edward ajudar em casa."

"Ele ajuda", respondi. "Até demais".

"Uh huh", Alice disse inexpressivamente. "Querida, você vai ter que reunir um pouco de emoção sobre esta viagem. Você vai ser a desmancha prazeres do nosso grupo."

"Exceto por Rosalie", eu respondi. "Ela vai ficar louca como o inferno comigo lá. Ela sempre fica."

"Eu não contaria com isso", respondeu Alice. "Ela ama carinhosamente, Paris, e Perrine. Acho que você vai se encantar com o Perrine. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. Bem, um dos mais próximos amigos humanos".

"Ele é mais encantador do que o Paolo?" Eu perguntei em dúvida.

O riso da Alice ecoou pela sala. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre o Paolo. Ele é tão arrogante, tenho certeza que ele tem uma queda pelo Edward tanto quanto ele tem pelo Jasper. Mas ele é tão talentoso. Você vai ver quão lindas são as fotos do noivado."

Eu _estava_ muito ansiosa para vê-las. Eu queria pendurar algumas fotos sobre as paredes brancas que Esme havia pintado, mas é claro que eu havia negado todos os seus Van Goghs e Monets.

"Eu estou indo lavar a louça", eu disse a ela. "Você ficaria surpresa com a forma que os pratos se empilham mesmo que eu seja a única a usá-los."

Ela deu de ombros e me seguiu até a cozinha. Enchi a pia com água e sabão. Antes de notar que ela tinha saído, e trazido o leitor de CDs para a cozinha, dobrado o volume.

Eu ri quando ela começou a dançar em torno da cozinha. "Sério, quantos anos você tem?" Eu murmurei, sabendo que ela podia me ouvir, mesmo sobre a música em alto volume.

"Vamos lá, dance comigo!" ela convidou.

Revirando os olhos, eu peguei algumas bolhas e soprei para ela.

"Sério!" ela exigiu. "Venha, você nunca dançou ao redor da casa quando você está sozinha?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu tento evitar de quebra do meu pescoço."

"Você nunca rodou na cozinha quando você era uma garotinha?"

"Eu não me lembro de ter feito", disse secamente. "E você não sabe se você fez ou não."

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu _imagino_ que eu tenha. Vamos, Bells!"

Ela puxou minhas mãos cobertas de bolhas para fora da pia e começou a girar ao redor. A música, a dança, o riso _foi_ muito empolgante. Eu nunca tive realmente, momentos femininos bobos como estes, e eu nunca ansiei por eles. No entanto, o comportamento borbulhante de Alice era contagiante. Orando por graça, de bom grado girei com ela, rindo.

Fomos interrompidos por Edward. Ele parou na porta, um pouco surpreendido com a visão dos meus passos de dança ridículos.

Eu parei de dançar, e comecei a rir, dando de ombros. Alice abaixou música e começou a limpar as bolhas que tinham transbordado da pia.

"Uau, duas das minhas mulheres favoritas", ele murmurou, entrando na cozinha e puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu tenho que dizer, ver você assim é raro Bella."

Dei de ombros e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Quando ele me soltou, Alice se juntou a nós. "Seu filho da puta", ela brincou com ele. "Não recebo um beijo?"

Ele riu e se abaixou para beijar seu rosto pequeno. "Essa realmente não é a primeira vez que eu fui xingado hoje."

Alice riu. "Eu sei. É por isso que eu disse isso."

Comecei a caminhar de volta para a pia, mas Edward me pegou e passou os braços em volta de mim por trás. "Você duas se divertiram?" Ele murmurou no meu cabelo.

"Sim", Alice disse. "Nós duas estamos animadas. E ela não foi morta hoje! Ela está fazendo progressos!"

Seu hálito frio estava saturando o meu cabelo, fazendo parecer como se estivesse em pé. "Eu percebo. Alice, eu estou receoso eu tenho que pedir um favor."

"Sim, Edward?" Ela respondeu docemente, já sabendo o que seria.

"Uma vez que você está prestes a levá-la por uma semana, você acha que pode me deixar passar o dia sozinho com a minha noiva?"

Alice franziu os lábios em um sorriso. E isso me deixou nervosa. "Sim, senhor. Divirta-se."

Espantada com a falta de um argumento, vi ela deixar o apartamento.

"O que foi aquilo?" Comecei a perguntar, mas seus lábios me calaram.

"Então, você estava se divertindo?" ele murmurou depois do beijo doce.

"Sim", eu admiti. "A duende é pouco contagiosa, eu estou com medo. Eu não sei o que vou fazer com ela."

Ele sorriu torto, fazendo meu coração bater com a luxúria. "Você e eu... nos podemos... nos divertir... um pouco?"

Incrivelmente rápido, ele havia me sentado no balcão, e foi beijando meu pescoço. "Hum, sim", eu respirei, um pouco alto demais. "O que isso implica?"

Ele riu na minha pele. "Eu meio que... tenho uma surpresa para você no quarto."

"Surpresa?" Citei, desconfiada.

"Sim", ele sorriu. "Você se importa se eu te levar pra lá?"

"Desde que você não me solte", eu sorri para ele, beijando seu nariz.

Seguindo minhas instruções, ele me levou rapidamente para o quarto. Me pôs na porta e desapareceu no banheiro.

"Edward?" Eu chamei.

"Já vou, Bella", ele respondeu.

Cautelosamente, fui para a cama, notando primeiro que ele tinha trocado os lençóis. Nervosa, eu coloquei a mão sobre os cobertores elétricos. Eles estavam extremamente quentes, muito, muito quentes. Eu precisaria de seu corpo frio muito perto de mim para ficar confortável naquela cama.

Um caroço esperançoso fechou minha garganta, me virei para vê-lo molhado, sua cintura enrolada em uma toalha. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas bochechas coraram ao ver sua roupa ou a falta dela.

"Minha pele deve estar quente", ele comentou. "Isso deve ser... confortável para você."

Meu estômago doeu com os nervos e a antecipação, eu continuei olhando para a toalha. "Por favor, não me diga que você está me provocando", murmurei baixinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, Bella". Ele fez uma pausa, e seus olhos ficaram muito suaves. "Estou aqui para você, se você me quiser. Sei que isso é um choque, e, provavelmente, um dos grandes..." Seu sorriso malicioso apareceu novamente torto. "Mas eu vou me enfiar entre os cobertores elétricos para me manter aquecido. Você decidi o que fazer a partir daí."

Ele deslizou sob as cobertas, elegantemente, e então jogou a toalha no chão.

_Edward está sob esse cobertor,_ eu percebi. _**Apenas **__Edward._

Corando profundamente, eu mordi meu lábio e lentamente me arrastei na cama, por cima do cobertor. Suas mãos pegaram meus braços e me puxaram para ele, me beijando suavemente. "Eu falei com Carlisle hoje", ele admitiu. "E eu estou... lhe dando o que você queria. Bem... o que eu quero também."

Meu batimento cardíaco estava constrangedoramente alto, mas eu não conseguia reunir foco suficiente para ficar embaraçada.

"Você está disposta, meu amor?" ele murmurou baixinho.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, sentindo os seus braços se envolverem em volta de mim.

Um largo sorriso cruzou seu rosto. "Minha querida, você deve saber que temos que ter cuidado. Se eu te machucar você de alguma maneira, você tem que me dizer imediatamente."

"Eu sei, Edward", eu disse, me sentindo um pouco ousada. _Eu ganhei_, eu percebi. _Eu estou ganhando o que eu quero, finalmente._ Soltei meu cabelo do seu rabo de cavalo, deixando ele cair em cascata sob os meus ombros, do jeito que ele gosta.

"Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso com a tua boca", ele suspirou. "Mas eu estou disposto a explorar todos os outros lugares."

Eu balancei a cabeça sem dizer nada. _É agora ou nunca._ Me sentindo tão corajosa quanto eu tinha (estive ou estava) na outra noite, coloquei meu corpo em cima do seu corpo coberto e beijei seus lábios.

"Oh, meu amor", ele suspirou, com as mãos vagando no fundo da minha camiseta. Eu deixei minha língua correr em seus lábios, levemente e depois me afastei. Prendendo seu olhar, eu levantei meus braços.

Um sorriso exuberante substituiu a expressão taciturna dele, e ele puxou minha camisa, jogando-a como ele fez com sua toalha. Totalmente encantado agora, ele rolou para que pairasse acima de mim, e vi seu corpo nu pela primeira vez.

_Deus, ele é tão perfeito._

Completamente congelada e sem fala, eu vi quando ele se colocou em cima de mim calmamente. E então eu senti seus lábios frios escovarem meu pescoço. Respirando pesadamente, ele fez uma trilha até o meu peito, e depois para o vale entre meus seios.

"Você é tão perfeita", ele sussurrou, ecoando os meus pensamentos.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você", eu suspirei.

Rindo baixinho, ele tirou meu sutiã, quase que inalando quando me viu. Seus lábios e língua brincavam com a minha frente e, finalmente, senti a lâmina dos seus dedos frios no meu jeans.

Ele desapareceu rápido, junto com minha calcinha.

"Eu estava querendo fazer isso há tanto tempo", ele admitiu. "Você sabe que eu te amo, né?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei. E você sabe que eu também te amo, não é?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu te amo mais que tudo, Bella Swan."

E então seus lábios pararam de falar, e foram trabalhar. Eles fizeram uma trilha molhada para baixo, no restante do meu corpo, até a ponta dos meus pés. Me provocando. Eu quase engasguei quando percebi que isso poderia ser classificado como "preliminares". _Isso é uma palavra suja._

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, me sentindo quente, corada, autoconsciente e ousada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, linda?"

"Me tome," Eu engasguei.

Sorrindo, ele cortou o drama e me puxou, conseguindo envolver nossos corpos nos cobertores elétricos.

E naqueles cobertores elétricos, me tornei a mulher mais feliz viva, fundida com o homem mais perfeito do mundo.

* * *

**N/T :** ALELUIAAAA. Sim é bem "levinho" por causa da censura que a autora escoleu pra fic. No próximo teremos um pouquino mais de diversão. Beijos

Comentem por favor.** Lary Reeden**


	12. Paris

**************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

Nota do Autor: **Aqui está um capítulo extremamente feminino. ****É sobre a criação do vestido de casamento da Bella.****Eu pesquisei um monte de vestidos e tentei ficar com a ideia vitoriana que foi escrita em **_**Amanhecer**_**, mas eu não conseguia encontrar um vestido que eu gostasse. ****Finalmente, eu encontrei um que é brevemente descrito aqui.**

* * *

**Capítulo Doze: "Paris"**

**POV Bella**

O dia seguinte, passou em um borrão. Alice estava informada o suficiente sobre o meu... divertimento com Edward... então agendou um voo a tarde, para me dar um pouco de tempo para dormir. E eu precisava disso. A maior parte da luz do dia foi gasta para dormir, e acordar para praticar um pouco mais de diversão explícita com Edward. E em seguida, tomei um banho com Edward, que teve tanto divertido durante ele e, após, depois de nos trocarmos. Embalei meus artigos de higiene pessoal, e, em seguida, houve mais divertimento, durante o qual Edward comentou que as minhas roupas eram completamente inúteis.

Todo esse trabalho foi interrompido uma vez por um telefonema enquanto eu estava arrumando minhas coisas, e refletindo, sobre o a decolagem.

"_Ei, Jake!"__Eu respondi._

"_Hey, Bells! Ainda vamos nos ver hoje?"_

"_Oh, merda!"__Eu gemi.__"Jake, eu sinto muito."_

_"__Sente muito pelo__ quê?"__Ele perguntou, já soando desapontado._

"_Eu acho que eu esqueci de te dizer,", eu murmurei.__"eu vou... viajar para Paris hoje."_

_Surpreendendo-me, ele me deu sua risada rouca.__"Uh huh. Certo."_

_Eu bufei.__"Não, sério, Jacob. Estou arrumando minhas coisas agora."_

"_Que diabos você está indo fazer em Paris?", Perguntou ele, obviamente, tentando decidir se devia ou não acreditar em mim._

"_Comprar o __meu__ vestido de casamento... Uh?"_

"_Em Paris?"_

"_Uh... sim. Obviamente você ainda não conheceu a minha futura cunhada."_

_Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.__"Bella, isso não é você de forma alguma."_

"_Eu sei", eu suspirei.__"Confie em mim, eu preferia muito mais andar de bicicleta do quê de avião hoje. Mas eu realmente não tenho escolha. Eu estarei em casa em uma semana..."_

"_O que você quer dizer, com não ter escolha?"_

_Mordi o lábio e decidi ir com a minha afirmação anterior.__"Obviamente, você ainda não conheceu a minha futura cunhada," eu disse novamente, baixinho._

_"__Bells__...", ele suspirou.__"Posso fazer uma pergunta? E você... sem você ficar brava comigo?"_

"_Claro, Jake", eu suspirei._

"_Você está perdendo sua identidade neste relacionamento?"_

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela comissária de bordo, que nos lembrou de ficarmos em nossos lugares, até que nos dissessem o contrário.

Eu tive sorte o suficiente de obter um assento ao lado da Esme, o que foi um milagre. Na cabine de primeira classe, as fileiras eram feitas de apenas dois assentos. Esme era uma perfeita companheira de viagem, conversava só quando ela percebia que eu queria conversar. O assento estava muito longe de Alice, que eu sabia que falaria sem parar e exigiria detalhes das minhas aventuras sexuais, e Rosalie, cujo frio silêncio seria ainda mais irritante e desconfortável. Esme percebeu que eu estava cansada e me deu o silêncio que eu precisava para dormir, mas falou levemente quando eu estava acordada.

Quando eu fechei meus olhos e me preparei para dormir um pouco, deixei minha mente vagar pela minha desfloração... no dia anterior.

Tinha sido realmente incrível, mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Às vezes era difícil de acreditar que Edward era virgem como eu. Sua boca parecia tão experiente quando ele beijou e lambeu os lugares mais sensíveis do meu corpo. Seus dedos sabiam exatamente onde pressionar levemente, e apenas onde massagear suavemente. Suas pernas sabiam quando me escarranchar e quando_ me_ deixar monta-lo. E o seu... seu... bem, era celestial, apenas do tamanho e intensidade certas .

Quando eu reavaliei toda a experiência, percebi o erro em meus pensamentos. Não, é claro que Edward era tão novo nisso quanto eu. Eu quase ri em voz alta quando me lembrei do modo como seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele pegou meu sutiã, e da maneira que ele quase saltou de tesão quando eu abri minhas pernas. O fato dele ser um leitor de mentes _e _ter praticado medicina, obviamente, me disse que ele tinha visto uma mulher nua antes, mas ele não estava chocado com minha nudez.

Ele estava cativado.

Lascivo.

Reverente.

Apaixonado.

_Oh, a tantos adjetivos que eu posso listar_, eu pensei comigo mesma, com diversão. _Bonito, perfeito, carinhoso, sexy, um __**deus do sexo**__..._

A próxima coisa que eu soube, é que eu acordei em um avião escuro com um vampiro como companheiro de assento lendo um romance grosso, as luzes ofuscantes acima dos nossos acentos. Não que ela precisasse de as luzes.

"Que horas são?" Eu gemi baixinho.

"Nove horas no fuso de Seattle", Esme respondeu calmamente. "Mas são seis da manhã em Paris. Você está com fome? Posso pedir o seu jantar." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Edward pensou em embalar alguns petiscos e por na minha bolsa", eu respondi. "Ele é obviamente mais experiente nisso."

Ela riu. "Você vai se acostumar com isso. Tenho certeza de que Edward e Alice vão fazer você viajar pelo mundo. Você precisa de um cobertor ou algo assim?"

"Não, obrigado", eu sorri de volta para ela. "Como você está? Espero que eu não tenha falando enquanto dormia, te incomodado ou algo assim." Corei quando eu percebi com o que eu sonhei, que era exatamente com o que eu fui dormir pensando.

Ela sorriu. "Você resmungou um pouco. Eu pensei que Edward estava brincando sobre você falar enquanto dormia". Vendo a minha expressão de pânico, ela rapidamente colocou a mão suavemente sobre a minha. "Não se preocupe, querida. Não foi nada constrangedor. Na maioria das vezes você falou sobre como você ama Edward." Sua voz tornou-se muito suave quando disse seu nome, e eu podia ouvir a emoção saturada em sua voz. Seu filho favorito, o seu tesouro precioso, finalmente amando apaixonadamente outra pessoa. Isso me emocionou.

Eu sorri e olhei para o meu colo. "Eu o amo," eu admiti. "Cada dia mais e mais."

Seu rosto estava radiante de alegria quando eu espiei. "Obrigado, Bella", ela murmurou. "Eu posso ver que você o ama. E ele te ama... muito."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei", disse calmamente. "Eu estou tentando gostar desta ideia toda de casamento."

Ela sorriu conscientemente. "Isso significa o mundo para ele", ela balançou a cabeça.

Conversamos sobre casamentos por mais um tempo, principalmente com ela me contando sobre o seu casamento romântico com Carlisle. O jeito que ela descreveu de forma vívida derreteu meu coração. Ela e Carlisle eram literalmente perfeitos um para um o outro, o mais verdadeiro dos amores verdadeiros. Até mesmo o conto de seu casamento era centrado em torno de sua compatibilidade.

Meu coração virou mingau mesmo quando ela me disse com sinceridade: "Meu maior desejo é que você e Edward sejam tão felizes quanto Carlisle e eu."

A nossa pequena conversa sincera animao meu humor, e enquanto chegávamos em Paris, eu comecei a realmente a sorrir. Eu estava muito fora do meu fuso horário para ir fazer qualquer compra, Alice entendeu, então fomos direto para o nosso hotel de luxo. Alice tinha reservado uma suíte no último andar, e era enorme. Eu tinha meu próprio quarto e banheiro completo com banheira quente de luxo e sauna. Mas eu fiquei extremamente cansada, logo que vi a cama king-size com dez travesseiros de pena. Dizendo boa noite as minhas companheiras, eu mandei uma mensagem para o Edward para avisá-lo que tínhamos chegado e dormi imediatamente. Era a melhor cama em que eu já tinha deitado.

Alice me acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, me dizendo para tomar um banho para que ela pudesse me deixar bonita. Um banho pareceu ótimo depois de horas em um avião, e o café da manhã francês que Esme tinha pedido pareceu ainda melhor. Comi lentamente enquanto Alice enrolava o meu cabelo em cachos e pintava minha cara para parecer nova.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava bonita. E quando Rosalie entrou no banheiro com um vestido envolto em saco plástico, olhei chocada. Ela sorriu para mim, parecendo quase calorosa e amigável. "Alice e eu compramos isso para você", disse ela timidamente. "Por favor, não fique com raiva de nós. Não custou muito."

"Eu não estou com raiva.", eu disse suavemente, um pouco embaraçado. Alice bateu palmas de alegria e pulou para arrancar o saco. Era um vestido creme de renda, sem mangas, de comprimento médio.

"É lindo!", eu murmurei quando Alice o deslizou sobre meu corpo.

"É vintage," Alice admitiu. "eu vi este vestido em uma loja vintage, e eu tinha que comprá-lo. Você verá porque quando chegarmos ao Perrine. Esse vestido era um tipo de inspiração para os meus projetos."

"Enquanto eu parecer bonita...", eu admiti, "Eu vou ficar bem."

"Admita, sua irmã é um gênio."

"Irmãs!" Rosalie corrigiu falando do outro cômodo. "Eu tiver uma parte nele, também."

Feliz com o bom humor de Rosalie, eu fiquei radiante. "Obrigado, Alice e Rosalie!" Exclamei.

Ambas me envolveram em um abraço fraternal. "De nada.", elas disseram emocionadas ou radiantes.

Alice alugou uma BMW para irmos a loja de Perrine Bruyere. Rosalie sentou-se na frente com ela, e Esme se sentou no banco de trás, cantando junto com o rádio uma canção francesa que eu nunca tinha ouvido. Gostei da maneira como a linguagem pingava de seus lábios como mel. Eu também gostei de olhar pelos vidros escuros, vendo todas as marcas famosas, e especialmente a Torre Eiffel. As pessoas que eu vi também eram charmosas. Os parisienses pareciam estar se divertindo mais do que qualquer pessoa, em Seattle faz as nove horas.

Eu estava um pouco chateada com Alice até que ela estacionou em frente a uma pequena loja. A cidade era linda, e eu queria ver mais. Mas a loja era muito charmosa. Era branca, com um telhado pálido e ornamentado. Esme obviamente aprovou. Ela recitou o nome do estilo do edifício.

"Agora, Bella,", Alice sussurrou sob sua respiração. "tente ser gentil, graciosa e encantadora. Perrine fica facilmente ofendido. Eu também vou falar muito em francês, então só sorria e concorde."

"Sim, senhora.", eu disse um pouco sarcástica. No entanto, minha respiração ficou presa quando vi a bela mulher saindo da porta da frente.

"_Bonjour._", ela nos cumprimentou. Ela estava com um vestido preto brilhante e saltos vermelhos, com óculos de armação preta que me fez pensar nos anos setenta. Seu cabelo preto brilhante foi puxado em um coque, e ela carregava uma prancheta. Ela também tinha um fone Bluetooth em seu ouvido.

Alice a saudou com entusiasmo, e eles rapidamente trocaram um monte cumprimentos. Finalmente, a mulher, que Alice apresentou a nós como Arielle, nos levou para a loja.

A primeira coisa que notei foi o tapete pálido e paredes claras, e então os objetos de arte ao nosso redor. Perrine Bruyere era, obviamente, um colecionador de arte. Ele tinha de tudo desde pinturas a esculturas, tapetes e mobília. Arielle voltou a falar em francês, rapidamente de novo desta vez para Esme, que, obviamente, perguntou sobre a decoração. Ela caminhou rapidamente, nos levando através dos lindos cômodos, até que finalmente paramos em uma parede completamente branca e vazia. A decoração era apenas uma porta azul brilhante em que Arielle bateu. "Monsieur Bruyere?" ela chamou.

Um minuto depois, a porta se abriu e um jovem elegante nos cumprimentou. "Oh, querida Alice!" Ele disse com um forte sotaque, beijando as duas bochechas. "Você está tão linda como sempre! E a minha Rose e Esme!" Ele as cumprimentou calorosamente. Fiquei um pouco desconcertada ao ver que ele não reagiu às suas peles frias. Gostaria de saber o quanto este homem sabia sobre os Cullen.

E então ele se virou para mim. "E esta deve ser a linda noiva de Edward!" Exclamou ele, agarrando meus ombros para que pudéssemos beijar as bochechas. "Bem-vindo à minha casa", ele cumprimentou alegremente. "Meu nome é Perrine Bruyere, e você pode me chamar de Perrine."

"Eu sou Bella," eu sorri para ele. "você tem uma bela casa."

"Não vai ser tão bonita quanto você, quando nós terminamos com você!" ele riu, piscando para Alice. "Entre, entre!" Ele se virou para Arielle e a enxotou.

Eu entrei cautelosamente na sala gigante, enquanto Alice, Rosalie, e Esme entraram e se fizeram confortáveis, pendurando suas bolsas no cabide e imediatamente indo para o sofá estofado branco. Tentando imitar os seus comportamentos calmos, frescos e recatados, eu as segui e pousei na beira do sofá, cruzando as pernas.

Perrine andou com total confiança, mantendo a cabeça erguida enquanto ele ia até à mesa de café pegar um álbum grosso. "Estes são a coleção de meus projetos desta temporada.", ele disse.

"Só desta temporada?" Alice suspirou. "Perrine, alguém tem estado trabalhando como uma abelha!"

Ele franziu a testa. "Uma abelha?"

"Desculpe," disse Alice. "é apenas uma frase. O que eu quero dizer é, que eu estou impressionada."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu sou um solteirão solitário. Tenho muito tempo em minhas mãos. Mas a minha querida Alice, devo dizer que já estou inspirando-me no vestido que Bella, está usando agora. Este é o seu propósito?"

Alice sorriu. "Você me conhece bem."

"Eu ajudei a encontrá-lo.", Rosalie acrescentou.

"Vocês fizeram um trabalho lindo," ele sorriu. "levante, Bella, e deixe-me ver."

Corei por ser o centro das atenções, mas me levantei e virei lentamente, agradecida por Alice me deixar usar sapatilhas.

"Qual é o tema do casamento?" Perrine perguntou.

Esme, em seguida, pulou dentro "Alice e eu já discutimos isso, e nós pensamos que talvez pudéssemos fazer um tema que abrange algo em torno da Era Vitoriana."

Ele sorriu conscientemente. "Eu acho que isso se encaixa."

Eu me perguntei novamente o quanto ele sabia sobre os Cullen... sobre o meu futuro marido.

"E se somarmos um conto de fadas nele?" Perrine perguntou.

Os olhos de Alice ficaram em branco por apenas alguns segundos, e ela sorriu. "Sim! Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer!"

"Mas eu não sei," Esme disse educadamente. "Perrine, você tem alguns esboços?"

"Eu tenho.", ele riu, tomando o livro das mãos de Alice. Rapidamente ele folheou até encontrar o que ele estava pensando. Sorrindo orgulhosamente, ele colocou o livro sobre a mesa para que pudéssemos ver.

"Oh!" Rosalie quase engasgou. "É _perfeito_!"

Esme suspirou de admiração.

"Eu tenho algumas melhorias.", Alice sugeriu.

Perrine riu, claramente gostando disso. "Claro que você tem."

"E você já fez este vestido?" Esme perguntou.

Perrine balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca faço um vestido que não tenha sido ordenado. É um desperdício de materiais. Mas eu acho que nós podemos consecutivamente construí-lo juntos. Bella, você está disposta a ser um manequim vivo?"

"Uh, com certeza.", eu rangi. Eu não estava inteiramente certa do que isso implicaria.

Imediatamente Perrine e Alice entraram no modo ultra rápido. Fui conduzida a um vestiário espaçoso onde me deram um pedaço de pano fino para eu me trocar. Eu me senti completamente nua quando saí, mas fui rapidamente envolta em um pano branco.

E assim foi o resto da minha semana, resumindo. Eu, literalmente, me tornei um "manequim vivo", enquanto Perrine, Alice e Esme prendiam o vestido e costuravam as coisas à mão. Passamos longos dias, tardes e noites na casa de Perrine, e então eu era levada de volta para o hotel para Perrine e eu podermos dormir.

Finalmente, no quarto dia, Alice e Esme decidiram que meu trabalho tinha acabado, e eu podia ver Paris. Alice ficou com Perrine, para surpresa de ninguém, mas Esme e Rosalie me levaram para a cidade. Eu comi em restaurantes caros, provando o que os garçons poderiam sugerir. Eu vi peças e até mesmo fui às compras de casamento para ver joias e sapatos. No quinto dia, eu queria saber se Alice tinha esquecido o nosso acordo.

Mas quando eu fui à loja/casa/depósito/entreposto de Perrine naquele dia, Alice sussurrou que tínhamos que ir às compras de outras coisas. Totalmente feliz, eu estava realmente ansiosa para experimentar o produto acabado quando Perrine me convidou de volta para o vestiário.

Alice me fez fechar os olhos enquanto ela e Esme deslizaram o vestido por cima da minha cabeça, o abotoando nas costas. "Não se atreva a espiar!" Minha quase cunhada ameaçou. "Você não pode ver isso até eu deixar você ver".

O material acetinado parecia quase sensual contra a minha pele, e eu estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo. Eu me perguntei se estar rodeada de hormônios e mais mulheres de alguma forma aumentou o meu estrogênio.

"Tudo bem, Bella," Alice disse. "caminhe por aqui, até a frente do grande espelho... e abra!"

Eu abri meus olhos, e eu ofeguei.

_Eu parecia... linda_, fiquei maravilhada. O vestido se encaixava perfeitamente, com um decote um pouco cavado e uma cintura ajustada. O vestido corria pelo meu corpo sem problemas, até meus pés. As mangas curtas me fizeram parecer graciosa.

"É incrível...", eu sussurrei.

Perrine e Rosalie bateram palmas. "Bella, você está _fantástica_!" Rosalie gritou.

Eu realmente senti lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos quando Esme me puxou para um abraço. "Oh, Bella, você está maravilhosa! Edward vai se apaixonar de novo quando ele vê isso!"

"Obrigada.", eu suspirei. "Você realmente acha isso?"

"Ele não será capaz de tirar os olhos de você!" Perrine engasgou.

"Ou sua _mãos_!" Alice riu. "Você está perfeita!"

Perrine sorriu orgulhosamente. "Alice, eu amei as suas modificações. Está genial."

"Não parecia realmente bom até que ela o vestiu." Rosalie o corrigiu.

Eu me virei para olhar no espelho e vi as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto antes mesmo de senti-las. Meu futuro estava vindo de forma agradável. Eu tinha certeza de que apesar do que Edward disse, eu _iria_ ser imortal um dia.

E, finalmente, parecia que eu pertencia a esse futuro.

* * *

**N/T:** _Rosalie boazinha :) _

_Gente to doente, nada sério, só uma virose. então sorry pelo sumiço. Comente por fvor._

_beijos_ **Lary Reeden**


	13. Contusões

******************************************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Capítulo Treze: "Contusões"**

**POV Alice**

Após concluir o vestido de noiva _e_ meu vestido de dama de honra, eu sabia que tinha mais uma coisa para comprar. Bella e eu tínhamos feito um acordo, afinal de contas, e eu tive que defender minha parte no trato.

Além disso, eu realmente queria alguns detalhes sobre seu encontro com Edward.

Sabendo que a minha tímida quase irmã nunca falaria sobre isso na frente de Esme e Rosalie, decidi completar esta missão sozinha. Eu a fiz vestir roupas finas e fomos para as lojas de lingerie que eu estava acostumada.

"Isso não se parece com Victoria's Secret.", Bella suspirou quando ela começou a olhar para etiquetas de preços.

"Não se queixe," Eu disse a ela. "não é tão caro. Você está procurando o que você gosta? Ou devo perguntar: O que você acha que o _Edward_ gostaria?"

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. "Algo modesto?" ela sugeriu, parando em frente de uma seleção de camisolas um pouco certinhas de cetim e renda.

"Estes são bons.", eu disse, um pouco decepcionada que ela decidiu ser conservadora. "Eu aposto que o preto ficaria lindo sobre você."

"Aposta ou _vê_? " ela me perguntou.

Eu sorri e verifiquei o futuro. "Sim, vai ficar ótima," Eu balancei a cabeça. "aqui, eu serei seu carrinho de compras.", eu disse, quando eu selecionei o tamanho que eu sabia que ela precisaria, e pendurei no meu braço.

"Então, como _foram_ as coisas com Edward?" Eu perguntei inocentemente, olhando para alguns conjuntos de top e calcinha. Eu sabia que esta loja não tinha material sexy, mas ela ainda precisava aprender alguns princípios básicos.

Ela corou de novo, me fazendo perceber que ela estaria me fazendo ter que trabalhar muito hoje. "Foi ótimo.", ela riu. "Do jeito que eu esperava. Melhor, na verdade."

"Eu não recebo os detalhes?" Eu perguntei, desapontada. "Você não tem nenhuma pergunta?"

"Imagino que não.", respondeu ela, olhando para um roupão de seda.

Revirei os olhos. "Vamos, Bells. Você precisa de algo mais picante."

"Mais picante?", ela perguntou enquanto eu andei até o balcão para pagar.

"_Oui,_" respondi, sorrindo. "eu sei exatamente o lugar."

Caminhamos rapidamente para minha loja de lingerie preferida no mundo _Nu Presque_. Os olhos de Bella quase saltaram para fora quando ela viu os manequins. "Uh, Alice," ela sussurrou. "o que você está fazendo? Isso aqui parece uma loja de prostitutas!"

"As prostitutas não usam lingerie assim.", eu assobiei de volta. "Confie em mim, ok? Jasper ama tudo o que eu compro aqui. Eu _prometo_ a você que Edward vai adorar depois que você estrear algumas dessas criações. Você vai trazer para fora um lado dele que você nunca viu antes."

O corar veio de novo, mas ela continuou andando pela loja. Eu podia ver o choque em seu rosto quando ela pegou os corasts e chicotes.

"Eu não sei, Alice,", disse ela, em dúvida. "talvez Edward tenha um lado que eu não conheça, mas não tenho certeza se quero trazer esse lado." Seu nariz se enrugou para um par extremamente desagradável de calcinha _crotchless_*.

_*__crotch-less_é uma calcinha com uma fenda no meio.

Eu ri. "Este lugar tem algumas lingeries realmente elegantes. Você apenas tem que ir para a parte mais cara da loja." Levei-a atrás de uma cortina, em _minha_ seção.

Ela ficou um pouco mais aliviada, quando os instrumentos de tortura desapareceram, e coisas superiores e rendadas apareceram penduradas nas prateleiras. "Acho que você já viu alguma coisa aqui?"

"Claro," Eu sorri. E imediatamente, parei na frente dele. "_Isso_".

Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora de sua cabeça. "Não."

"Sim", eu insisti. "Você vai parecer fantástica!"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu não acho que eu posso vestir isso."

"Eu _sei_ que você pode!" Rapidamente, eu estava segurando um conjunto do seu tamanho. "Experimente."

"Não, Alice. Eu teria vergonha dele me ver com isso."

"Bella," eu choraminguei. "É a cor favorita de Edward. O azul que ele tanto ama em você... mais ele é _muito_ sexy. Basta experimentá-lo. Para Edward."

Surpreendentemente, ela não discutiu. Eu a segui até o camarim, carregando o sutiã, calcinha, meias arrastão, e ligas cor de safira, roupão rendado, e salto agulha. Sorrindo muito, eu entreguei a ela sobre a porta do vestiário. "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de ajuda!"

Mas quando ela saiu, eu não conseguia ver nada. Ela se cobriu completamente com o roupão de renda, e o esticou apertado contra seu corpo.

"Eu não posso ver, Bella", eu lembrei ela.

Com o rosto pálido, ela estendeu uma perna coberta pelo arrastão. Eu sorri para a forma como a cor safira contrastou perfeitamente com sua pele branca. "Veja, Bells? Suas pernas parecem ótimas!"

Mas então eu vi o rosto dela. Ela usava uma expressão de medo. Não era nervoso, nem modéstia, nem vergonha.

Era terror.

"Bella", eu disse, prestes a surtar. "Irmã, o que você está tentando esconder?"

Sem pedir a permissão dela, eu movi os braços para que eu pudesse ver seu torso. O que eu vi lá me fez querer vomitar o sangue animal eu tinha bebido na noite passada.

Contusões. Irritadas contusões, em azul e roxo e _preto_. Enormes manchas pretas.

"Bella, o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Exigi.

Ela choramingou quando ela caiu no chão. "Edward... não foi cuidadoso o suficiente."

Agora eu realmente senti vontade de vomitar. "Você tem estado assim durante toda a semana?" Eu quase gritei.

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. "Sim. Quero dizer, não. Eu quero dizer..." Ela começou a chorar. "Eu tinha alguns machucados, e estava com um pouco de dor. Mas isso ficou muito pior."

"Por que eu não vi isto vindo?" Murmurei, mais para mim mesma.

"Eu não sei", ela soluçava. "Mas você sabe o que significa as contusões."

Eu sabia. Claro que eu sabia.

"Sente-se, Bella," eu disse, cavando dentro da minha bolsa procurando um kit de costura de viagem. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando eu espetei seu dedo com a agulha. Cuidadosamente, eu levantei a gota de sangue para o meu nariz.

O aroma duro das células cancerosas fez a minha boca ficar seca. Todo o veneno que que estava nela desapareceu enquanto eu perdi a tentação do seu sangue quente bem na minha frente.

"Quão ruim é isso?" ela sufocou.

Rapidamente, eu quebrei o meu humor brincalhão sem nenhuma brincadeira. Eu pressionei o tecido na mão dela e puxei o meu celular. "Eu estou ligando para o aeroporto agora. Temos que ir embora imediatamente. Você precisa estar sob os cuidados de Carlisle e Edward."

_**Fim da Parte I**_

* * *

_**N/T: **Sim o drama começo novamente :/  
_

_Então que tal um bônus amanhã?  
_

_Basta comentar. beijos**  
**_

_**Lary Reeden  
**_


	14. Parte II – Prólogo

Disclaimer: _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II – Prólogo**

**Nota do Autor:** Neste Prólogo começa a Parte II, e o drama e tristeza da história.

Além disso, eu sugiro que você escute essa música. É uma bela canção com uma bela música _e_ letra. Que se tornou meio raro na indústria musical de hoje, mas Death Cab for Cutie nunca desilude.

* * *

_Percebi então que cada plano_

_É uma pequena prece para o tempo de Deus_

_Enquanto eu fiquei de pé na UTI_

_Que cheirava a mijo e 409_

_E eu controlei minha respiração enquanto disse pra mim mesmo_

_Que já tinha suportado demais por hoje_

_Enquanto os batimentos enfraqueciam no monitor_

_Te levavam um pouco mais longe de mim_

_Longe de mim_

_Entre as máquinas de venda e as revistas antigas_

_Num lugar onde só dizemos adeus_

_Por causa de um deslize violento, agora as memórias dependem_

_De uma câmera defeituosa em nossas mentes_

_E eu sei que você era uma verdade que eu preferiria perder_

_Do que nunca ter tido ao meu lado_

_E eu olhei para todos os olhos no chão_

_Enquanto a TV entretinha a si mesma_

_Porque não existe conforto numa sala de espera_

_Apenas passos nervosos esperando por más notícias_

_E então a enfermeira aparece e todos erguem a cabeça_

_Mas eu estou pensando sobre o que Sarah disse_

_Que amor é assistir alguém morrer_

_Então quem vai te assistir morrer?_

- What Sarah Said de Death Cab for Cutie música do álbum "Plans"

* * *

**N/T –** Acho que estou tão confusa quanto vocês. Afinal o nome desta música é What Sarah Said: E bem o nome da autora e Sarah e o nome da namorada do Jacob é Sarah.

A e bem a música fala sobre o câncer, tem um tumblr com o nome de What Sarah Said dedicado a pessoas que estão passando pela quimio. Muito lindo.

Quem quiser ouvir a música é só jogar no youtube.

Se tiver 10 comentários até amanhã a noite, posto o 15 na quarta. Beijos.

**Lary Reeden**


	15. Parte II Planos

**Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II - Capítulo 1: "Planos"**

**POV Edward**

_Percebi então que cada plano, é uma pequena prece para o tempo de Deus, enquanto eu fiquei de pé na UTI, que cheirava a mijo e 409._

_**Planos **_

Isso tinha se tornado uma palavra suja nos últimos dois meses.

Desde o meu renascimento como um imortal, eu nunca tinha sentido a necessidade de fazer planos ou organizar um cronograma. Deixei o tempo para trás, assim como eu deixei meu coração e alma para trás. Quando se tem o tempo todo que a eternidade tem para oferecer, por que planejar com antecedência? Por que ele procrastinar?

Mas, claro, isso mudou assim que eu a vi.

De repente, minha vida girava em torno de horas humanas, cinco dias por semana. Com relação à primeira parte, eu estava apenas concentrado em tentar não matá-la. Mas então, quanto mais eu olhava para o rosto bonito, mais eu tentava decodificar sua mente... então, mais as horas humanas se tornaram sagradas.

E depois, quando eu fiquei mais ousado, as oito horas que compartilhávamos a cama todas as noites (sobre quais ela não sabia muito). E então, quando finalmente nos tornamos um casal, cada segundo da minha existência se tornou centrado em torno dela. De repente, o tempo existia. Eu me senti mais vivo durante o dia, que era exatamente o oposto da minha vida normal. Ouvindo sua voz e riso por horas a fio, e então vinham as _noites_! As noites em que seu corpo quente se aconchegava em mim por aproximadamente oito horas...

Sim, o tempo de repente significava muito.

Especialmente quando percebi que meu tempo com ela era limitado, porque eu _não poderia tirar a sua alma._

E agora, anos depois, estávamos no meu tempo.

Eu era o único que queria o casamento tradicional. Eu queria convidar meus conhecidos e mostrar a minha linda esposa. Eu queria fazer o meu amor por ela ser oficial, obrigatória e permanente. Eu queria que _Edward e Bella_ fossem conhecidos como _Sr.__e Sra. Cullen..._

E ela finalmente aqueceu com a ideia. E nós tínhamos feito planos.

Planos. Orações, no grande esquema das coisas.

Nós imploramos por apenas algumas horas do universo a serem dedicados a nós, ao nosso amor público. Um casamento curto, e uma recepção longa. Cheia de intimidade, amor, família e música...

Planos que agora eu me pergunto se serei capaz de manter.

"Edward", disse uma voz familiar, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. A mão da minha mãe esfregou suavemente no meu ombro. "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, honestamente, notando pela primeira vez que eu estava cantarolando sem pensar. Tais reações humanas... cantarolar e balançar... repetidamente...

"Querido, você precisa sair da sala", ela sugeriu gentilmente. "Vá caçar. Eu sei que você está com sede."

Eu parei e olhei suavemente em seu rosto preocupado, cantarolando outra vez. "E se ela acordar, e eu não estiver aqui? Ela vai estar morrendo de medo."

"Eu vou estar aqui com ela."

"Não", eu suspirei. "Obrigado pela oferta, mas não posso."

"Eu entendo", disse ela gravemente. Sua mente procurou um novo tema, algo mais leve. "Essas fotos são adoráveis."

Olhei para o quadro de fotos que Alice tinha exposto. Carlisle tinha nos avisado que um paciente em coma muitas vezes acorda incapaz de se lembrar de algo. Então, Alice tinha criado uma exposição de fotos nossas no noivado, apenas no caso de Bella precisar de um lembrete. Era lindo, e mostrava um futuro tão feliz. Eu invejava o homem nessas imagens. Ele já tinha certeza sobre seu futuro... sobre o futuro de seus amores...

"Sim", eu concordei. "_Ela_ está adorável."

Esme me deu um sorriso triste e colocou alguma coisa na mesa ao meu lado. "Comprei isto. Você não tem que usá-lo... Eu só lembro que você costumava apreciar o diário. Talvez você possa se encontrar novamente."

_Não é provável, minha querida mãe,_ pensei. _Eu sei onde estou.__Estou deitado na cama com ela, no mesmo sono profundo e sem paixão, perdido no espaço flutuando em seu coração._

Esme beijou meu cabelo e saiu sem palavras. Comecei a cantarolar de novo e voltei os meus olhos de volta para as fotos. Foi então que um movimento me chamou a atenção. Instantaneamente, eu pulei e fui investigar. Suspirei quando percebi que era apenas um tique aleatório. Eles aconteciam muitas vezes, e não significavam nada.

Me inclinei e beijei seus dedos suavemente. "Eu te amo, Bella Swan", murmurei. "Você não vai acordar e dizer que me ama também?"

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas o apito do monitor cardíaco.

Meu coração se quebrou em pedaços ainda menores, eu escovei os cabelos de seu belo rosto. Dois meses haviam feito o cabelo dela, crescer mais. Estava quase sobre os ombros agora. Perfeito para um véu...

Beijei seus lábios, e me sentei na minha cadeira. Eu vi presente de Esme, e o peguei com cautela. Era um caderno com capa de couro bonito com muitas páginas em branco. Perfeito para um monte de rabiscos e anotações.

Reflexivamente, eu peguei uma caneta e comecei a escrever.

_Meu querido, amor_

_Eu já lhe disse muitas vezes que eu poderia sentar e assistir você dormir por dias a fio, só bebendo de sua beleza física e a admirando._

_Eu estava errado._

_Não me interpretem mal, você está mais bonita do que nunca.__Mas você está tão... sem vida.__Você está neste sono profundo há dois meses.__Sem falar, sem reagir, sem emoções de qualquer espécie.__Apenas dormindo neste sono tranquilo... que eu invejo.__Eu gostaria de poder ir dormir e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dois meses._

_Esta carta é bastante aleatória.__Eu nunca pensei em lhe escrever cartas ou manter um diário para você.__No entanto, Esme foi a minha inspiração, e mãe sempre sabe o que é melhor.__Acho que se eu vou manter uma compilação de cartas, para o dia em que você acordar, eu deveria começar desde o início._

_Eu estava tão animado quando vi o número de Alice no meu telefone.__De alguma forma, eu sabia que você estava voltando para casa um dia antes.__Eu imaginei que você tinha escolhido um vestido bonito e lingeries lindas e que queria voltar para casa para os meus braços, onde eu pudesse te abraçar e lembrar do quanto eu te amo._

_Mais uma vez, eu estava errado._

_A voz de Alice estava cheia de pânico.__Você estava machucada, ela disse, e ela sentiu o cheiro das suas células cancerosas.__A parte mais assustadora é que ela não conseguia ver nada.__Ela não podia ver a viagem de volta no avião, ou o diagnóstico ou o tratamento.__Eu me encontrei em pânico, enquanto eu esperava por você vir correndo para os meus braços.__Eu quebrei coisas e gritei muito, embora eu soubesse que não iria ajudar._

_Finalmente, quando o avião pousou, e você veio correndo para mim, meu coração se partiu.__Eu podia sentir o cheiro da leucemia sobre você.__Alice, Esme, Rosalie não podiam compreender a força do cheiro, pois não sabiam o que procurar em seu cheiro.__Mas Carlisle e eu quase tivemos ataques cardíacos quando nós cheiramos você._

_Mesmo mais assustado, eu te levei pra casa e fiz uma rápida inspeção em seu corpo.__Alice estava certa, você estava tão machucada, parecia que você tinha estado em um ringue de luta livre, sem proteção.__Mas foi fácil encontrar a __**verdadeira **__causa dessas contusões._

_Eu._

_Minhas mãos combinavam com os padrões dos hematomas nas costas.__Eu podia ver onde meus dedos tocaram um pouco demais, e onde meus braços apertaram muito.__Eu posso honestamente dizer que esta foi a pior sensação que já tive na época.__Tanta culpa e medo.__ Me __senti como um monstro.__Para piorar a situação, você começou a chorar.__"Por favor, Edward," você pediu.__"Não se culpe. Foi a nossa primeira vez... agora sabemos o que esperar."_

_Eu tenho que admitir, eu estava um pouco irritado com a sua apatia, mas eu respeitei os seus desejos.__Era como se um sexto sentido me disse para fazê-la tão feliz quanto possível... que o meu tempo com você era limitado ..._

_Verificamos que no hospital você ficasse sob os cuidados de Carlisle.__Você estava otimista, sempre sorridente e obedecendo todas as instruções que atiraram em você.__Você teve uma conferência com a gente para discutir as melhores opções de tratamento._

_Apenas quando eu pensei que meu coração não poderia se quebrar, você começou a chorar baixinho.__"Por favor, não me colocar em quimioterapia", você pediu em lágrimas.__"Eu não sei se eu como posso ficar se eu perder meu cabelo e curvas pouco antes do meu casamento. Eu não posso viver desse jeito novamente."_

_Foi então que Carlisle sugeriu um transplante de medula óssea._

_Começamos a nos preparar para um, e a olhar as pessoas que pudessem ser compatíveis com sua medula óssea.__Eu estava com raiva por ser um vampiro fraco, incapaz de lhe dar sangue saudável ou medula óssea saudável.__ Até mesmo __Jacob Black, se voluntariou, o que fez ele subir no meu conceito.__(Eu posso honestamente dizer, Bella, que ele é um verdadeiro amigo, o amigo mais verdadeiro que você tem fora da minha família.) Mas ele não era compatível, e ficou muito desapontado.__Você também ficou.__E então eu fiquei._

_Finalmente, Carlisle decidiu que Renee seria sua melhor aposta.__Fizemos arranjos para ela voar para Seattle para se submeter a cirurgia.__Mas enquanto esperávamos para ela chegar, você decaiu._

_Você foi dormir uma noite, abraçada em meus braços.__Eu te beijei apaixonadamente e disse que eu te amava.__Você tão sinceramente me assegurou que me amava também.__"Mais do que as estrelas", prometeu.__"Mais do que toda a água ou poeira neste mundo."_

_Essa foi a última vez que vi você consciente.__Essas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi da sua boca.__Saí do hospital para ir em uma caça rápida, e quando voltei, você estava inconsciente.__Carlisle e eu esperávamos que este coma não fosse durar muito.__Claro, com a presença de Jacob, as visões de Alice estavam em branco.__Eu me encontrei rezando silenciosamente para quem quer que seja que está lá fora: "Por favor, só faça com que ela acorde... Eu farei qualquer coisa... a minha alma, se eu ainda tenho ela, é sua."_ _drift_

_E bem, para encurtar o longo da história, aqui estamos, dois meses depois.__Estou aguardando com impaciência o seu despertar.__Sessenta por cento de mim acredita que você vai acordar e dizer algo espirituoso ou adorável.__Nos outros quarenta por cento... bem, eu tento não deixar que isso me afete muito._

_Por favor, acorde, minha querida.__Você não entende o quanto eu preciso de você.__Ficar mais de dois meses sem ouvir sua voz ou ver seu corar... é tortura!__Eu sussurrei seu nome em seu ouvido, e eu beijei seus lábios todos os dias, esperando que alguma magia do conto de fadas aconteça e minha Bela Adormecida realmente acorde._

_Mas eu ainda estou esperando._

_No entanto, uma coisa eu sei.__Eu sei que o nosso amor já sobreviveu a tanto.__Vampiros malvados, anos de separação, uma rodada de câncer... o que é um coma comparado a isso?_

_Eu te amo, Bella.__Eu te amo tanto, tanto.__Você realmente é a peça que faltava no meu coração.__Eu só preciso que você acorde.__Eu preciso de seus lábios perfeitos para ir contra os meus.__Eu preciso da sua voz suave a sussurrar que você me ama também._

_Eu preciso de __**você**__._

_Mas até você voltar para mim, sou eternamente seu, esperando na sua cama, beijando suas mãos e rezando a todos os deuses que eu nunca imaginei, que você possa ser minha novamente._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_De seu adorado noivo._

* * *

_**N/T:** Lencinhos preparados? Essa fic tem 3 partes... Estamos na parte 2 que é bem dramática, mas eu prometo que o final é LINDO e vale a pena.  
_

_a) NINGUÉM morre okay.  
_

_b) Bella não engravida.  
_

_Comentem se tiver 10 reviews até amanhã a noite posto o próximo na sexta.  
Beijinhos** Lary Reeden**  
_


	16. Parte II Mais além

******Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II- Capítulo 2:**** "Mais além"**

**POV Jacob**

******Nota da Autora:** Este é um capítulo intenso, mas talvez imaginando Taylor Lautner vá fazer você se sentir melhor. Isto sempre funciona para mim!

"_Eu racionei minha respiração como eu disse a mim mesmo que eu já tinha tomado muito hoje, como cada pico descendo sobre o LCD você demorou um pouco mais longe de mim."_

_**Beep.**__**Beep.**__**Beep.**_

Embora eu soubesse que esses beep's eram bons, eles me irritavam sem motivo algum. O monitor cardíaco era um lembrete de que Bella estava viva. Eu meio que esperava que, quando eu ficasse na sala com seu corpo meio vivo, os sinais sonoros desaparecessem no fundo. Mas eles não desapareceram.

Olhei para o seu rosto, minha mente vagando. Ela era realmente muito bonita, mesmo em seu estado de coma. Sua pele era pálida, mas suave e impecável. Suas pálpebras fechadas ficaram sobre seus deslumbrantes olhos castanhos, mas seus longos cílios eram suficientemente bonitos. Seus lábios pareciam estar enrolados em um sorriso, que era uma prova para mim de que, que sua mente estava bem, e ela não estava sofrendo. Senti meus olhos vaguearem até o teto, perguntando se ela estava de alguma forma pairando sobre nós.

_E o que fazer se ela estava?_

Eu, não sabia definitivamente. Eu mal tinha deixado seu lado desde que ela tinha chegado em casa de Paris. Meu corpo enorme dominou a cadeira de plástico a poucos metros de seu leito. Eu aparecia encher metade da sala.

E Edward. Embora eu tivesse ficado com ela a maior parte do tempo, ele ficou com ela por muito mais, deixando apenas um punhado de vezes em dois meses. Ele me disse que estava indo para caça, que ele não podia suportar a agonia de uma garganta seca e um corpo faminto. Alice, com quem tinha pouco conhecimento tornar-se amigável, explicou candidamente que a sua sede vampírica é muito mais intensa do que a fome de um ser humano. Isso causa-lhes dor física, aparentemente, e perda de controle.

Edward entrou na sala agora, ajoelhado ao seu lado. Ele estava suavemente acariciando seu braço, sussurrando tão baixo que eu só sabia disso por ocasionais espasmos de seus lábios. Ele sentiu meus olhos nele, e rapidamente a beijou na boca antes de se sentar no colchão ao lado dela.

"Seria muito útil se você pudesse ler a mente dela", murmurei.

"E não seria?" ele suspirou. "Eu juro, Jacob Black, eu daria minha própria vida para ser capaz de saber onde a mente dela está agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim. Eu só estava me perguntando se ela tem consciência de nós."

"Eles nos ensinam na escola de medicina que, enquanto não pode ser positivo, é verdade, alguns pacientes comatosos afirmam que podia ouvir seus arredores antes que acordasse. Há realmente um homem que acordou e sabia que seu pai havia morrido. Ele tinha ouvido isto sendo discutido, enquanto ele estava em coma, e ele foi capaz de sofrer apenas em sua mente."

"Isso é prova suficiente para mim.", eu disse, mudando desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Ele se afastou de mim e olhou para a menina deitado na cama. Obviamente inspirado pela nossa conversa, ele começou a cantarolar uma melodia, apenas no caso de que ela estivesse nos ouvindo. Sua voz era muito perfeita, tipo que me irritou.

Voltando à minha cabeça, eu me concentrei novamente no rosto e nos planos de seu corpo, escondido sob cobertores. Tão linda, eu novamente reconhecia. Aqueles lábios sorridentes me pegaram de novo, e eu encontrei-me desejando que eu tivesse sido capaz de beijá-los apenas uma vez. Eu só queria saber como seria a sensação, se seus beijos eram tão perfeitos quanto os lábios eram...

Edward suspirou, e eu percebi que ele estava ouvindo cada pensamento meu. Eles atacaram em seus nervos, também. "Desculpa", eu murmurei, levantando-se. "Eu estou indo ir comer alguma coisa, e dar-lhe algum tempo sozinho."

Eu suavemente acariciei cabelo espesso de Bella, e sai para o elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, eu quase pulei quando vi o rosto familiar.

"Bom, você está saindo." disse Sarah, saltando para beijar o meu queixo. "Você quer ir buscar o almoço?"

Eu balancei a cabeça sem dizer nada, pisar no elevador. Imediatamente, ela me puxou para um abraço. "Jake, querido, fale comigo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não há nada para falar. Ela ainda está em coma. Sem alteração."

"Você não parece tão bom."

Ofereci-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Oh. Bem... você parece bem."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigado. Vai ser bom para você sair do hospital. Vamos aquela pequena deli*."

*_deli= algo muito parecido com uma lanchonete fest food._

"Boa ideia", eu disse.

Ela me beijou antes que as portas do elevador se abriram no primeiro andar. Eu me senti um pouco mal depois de beijá-la a fantasiar sobre Bella... mas a empatia Sarah foi transmitida através do beijo, e ele realmente me fez sentir melhor.

"Obrigado.", eu respirei.

"Sempre, querido."

Eu fiquei em silêncio até que estávamos sentados na nossa cabine privada na deli. Eu só falei porque Sarah fez uma declaração que eu não podia escapar. Inclinada para frente, ela pegou minhas mãos. "Jake," ela disse suavemente. "Você tem que sair com mais frequência daquele quarto. Bella está sugando a sua vida fora."

Suas palavras me atordoaram. "Não", eu discordei calmamente. "A vida está sendo sugada."

Ela me ignorou. "Isso não é saudável, Jacob. Você abandonou o resto de sua vida pela noiva de outro homem. Você tem tudo, mas me abandonou."

Dei de ombros. "Eu preciso apoiá-la. E Charlie. Charlie está realmente sofrendo... ele confia mais em mim do que em Edward."

Ela suspirou. "Não se trata de Charlie, não se trata de Billy, isso não é nem sobre Alice ou Edward ou Esme ou Carlisle, não importa o quanto elas são maravilhosas! Trata-se de _você_."

Eu olhei para ela, incrédula. "Você é _ciumenta_? Você está realmente com ciúmes da minha melhor amiga, que estar em coma devido ao câncer?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Não! Oh, Jacob, querido, como você pode até pensar que? Eu não estou tentando puxá-lo longe dela para mim. Mas você sabe que é muito possível que ela não vai fazer isso."

Fechei os olhos e puxei minhas mãos da dela um pouco, pressionando meus polegares nas minhas têmporas palpitantes. "Eu não estou pensando assim. Eu estou tentando ser otimista."

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que Bella iria querer que você tivesse uma vida fora dela, especialmente se sua vida está se esvaindo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso, querida. Devo Bella meu tempo, meu cuidado."

Eu abri meus olhos para ver seus olhos azuis questionando minha sanidade. "Como você supõe isso?"

Eu gemi. Eu tinha acabado de abrir uma lata de vermes que eu tinha sido evitando, até mesmo de mim. "Eu não fui capaz de salvá-la...".

"Salvá-la?" Ela me olhou fixamente. "Querido, eu não acompanho." Suavemente ela beijou minhas mãos.

Eu estava um pouco grato pela garçonete, porque ela colocou os pratos sobre a mesa, obrigando-me a puxar minhas mãos para trás. "Você não conhece a nossa história..., Sarah. Você nem mesmo estava em Washington, quando tudo isso aconteceu."

"Tudo o que? Jake, eu não sei a sua história com ela, porque tudo que você diz é que foi 'amigável' e 'bom para Billy e Charlie'. E tudo que a generalização me faz pensar o quão profundo esta história foi... e quanto você _não está_ me dizendo."

Eu suspirei. "Sarah, você realmente quer ouvir tudo?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Uh... eu devo?"

"Não há nada que você vai ficar com ciúmes, eu prometo." _Tanto quanto eu odeio essa verdade_... Eu rezei que ela não conseguiu detectar o pesar na minha voz.

Seus olhos azuis atentos em mim. "Tudo bem. Estou ouvindo", disse ela secamente.

Fechei os olhos. "Bella e eu nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças", comecei. "Nós costumávamos fazer tortas de lama juntos quando ela vinha visitar seu pai. E então ela se mudou para Forks permanentemente. Fiquei muito feliz, porque a sua presença fez Charlie e Billy feliz... e porque eu cresci tendo uma queda por ela." Minhas bochechas cheias de sangue, me fizeram pensar em rubor encantador de Bella.

Sarah revirou os olhos. "Continue".

Eu realmente não estava apreciando sua atitude, mas eu sabia que Sarah era uma lutadora quando se tratava de pessoas que ela amava. E ela me amou. Ela merecia um tratamento melhor do que eu estava lhe dando.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ela e Edward eram namorados na escola, e isso me matou. Meu pai nunca gostou dos Cullen, e ver Edward com ela me fez... apreensivo sobre ele. Era provavelmente só ciúme, entretanto."

Olhei para a mesa, lembrando que enquanto Sarah sabia sobre minhas espécies únicas, ela não tinha ideia de que vampiros existem. Ela tinha tropeçado na verdade sobre lobisomens por acidente no início do nosso relacionamento. (Ela pesquisou lendas Quileutes em sua aula de História nativo americano, e então percebeu que eu me encaixo exatamente nessas lendas. Isso me fez pensar que ela lembrou muito de Bella, facilmente descobrindo a verdade.)

Então eu teria de editar a minha história, deixando de fora as partes sobre os sanguessugas. Orei para que eu pudesse fazer isso sem deslizes e continuei, "no seu último ano, Edward e sua família se mudou. Edward prontamente cortou toda a comunicação com ela. Eu não sei muito bem porquê. Mas ela passou por uma depressão muito profunda e ficou absolutamente miserável. eu estava lá para ela, sempre evitando qualquer menção dos Cullen, e sempre lá para ouvi-la. eu lentamente comecei a ajudá-la a juntar os pedaços de sua vida. Ela ficou totalmente dependente de mim ... sua felicidade era completamente dependente de mim. O fato de que ela foi tão torturada me machucava, mas eu queria roubar seu coração longe de Edward e mantê-lo para mim. Eu queria que ela fosse minha.

"Eu fiz uma promessa a ela que eu nunca iria deixá-la, que eu nunca iria fazer ela se sentir deprimida como ela se sentiu. E então aconteceu. Uma noite, fomos ver um filme, e ela convidou um dos idiotas da sua escola. Era óbvio que ele tinha uma queda por ela... mas ela o ignorou. Ela parecia estar a favor de mim. Isso me fez ficar confiante. E o panaca me deixou louco. eu meio que perdi... e depois eu fiquei doente."

"A mudança.", Sarah sussurrou, os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha ouvido falar da de magia-funcionamento de meu pacote e das lendas.

Eu balancei a cabeça, lágrimas quentes descendo dos meus olhos. "Sim. Porra, foi difícil. Eu estava me sentindo fisicamente horrível, e então eu virei um maldito _lobo_ . E então foi Sam Uley quem me ajudou! Você já ouviu falar o quanto eu odiava ele ... vamos apenas dizer que eu estava passando por uma angústia mental. Mas foi a esperança de que eu poderia ficar como um ser humano que me manteve... para que eu pudesse ver a Bella...

"E então eu vi Emily. Suas cicatrizes..." Eu percebi que era uma espécie de caminhada, mas continuei. "Eu pensei que ela tivesse sido atacada por um urso. Mas então eu percebi que suas cicatrizes combinado exatamente com garras de Sam... e então ouvi a culpa em seus pensamentos..."

"A história de Sam e Emily me fez perceber que eu não poderia estar perto de Bella. E se eu a visse suspirar por Edward, e se eu ficasse furioso? Será que eu poderia me controlar? A resposta foi não. Eu não conseguia nem me controlar quando que estava fora nas chuvas. A porra _chuva_ me irritava, e me fez explodir em um lobo."

"Então, eu quebrei minha promessa. Eu quebrei a nossa amizade. Me desliguei completamente dela. Como o meu autocontrole ficou mais forte, eu considerei ir até ela e se desculpar e explicar tudo. Eu sabia que ela poderia lidar com isso. Ela sempre foi forte . Mas meus irmãos me convenceram que não era uma boa ideia. eu tinha que protegê-la ficando longe dela. Então eu fiz fiquei longe, e eu quebrei seu coração tudo de novo. Não que ela nunca me amou como algo a mais do que um amigo ... mas você sabe que dói quando um amigo se afasta de você. Até o momento eu estava em perfeito autocontrole, ela se mudou para Seattle para a faculdade, e eu tinha caído no amor com você.

"Então agora você sabe, Sarah. Eu a amava, e talvez eu fosse apaixonado por ela. Mas eu a quebrei... e agora eu devo a ela para apoiá-la nessa fase difícil em sua vida. Quando eu descobri que ela precisava de um transplante de medula óssea, eu estava tão disposto a dar-lhe cada gota do meu sangue ou medula óssea ou de _vida_. Mas Carlisle fez alguns exames de sangue, e aprendemos que os meus genes me impediram de ser seu doador. Eu tenho um número diferente de cromossomos do dela, porque eu não sou inteiramente humano. Então mais uma vez, a minha _espécie_ me impediu de estar lá com ela. De salvá-la. Minha incapacidade de doar-lhe a medula óssea resultou em perder mais tempo, e assim como eles estavam prontos para consultar a mãe dela sobre ser uma doadora, ela entrou neste coma. Este coma que eu não posso tirá-la de fora. Então já que são três vezes que eu não posso salvá-la... pelo menos eu posso estar lá para ela, ao lado da sua cama, pedindo no meu coração maldito para quem está lá fora."

A princípio, Sarah apenas olhava fixamente para mim. E então lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando conter o soluço. Gostaria de saber por que diabos ela estava chorando mais. _é a minha história realmente atraente?_ Pensei. _Com certeza ela não está chorando por Bella.__Isso é ridículo._

Olhei para meu sanduíche intocado até que ela se recompôs. Sarah foi dura, um sobrevivente, e ela não gostava de pessoas para testemunhar sua dor. Ela foi criada para acreditar que, como mulher, ela não deve aparecer fraca, porque um homem pode tentar tirar vantagem dessa fraqueza. Era realmente apenas o melhor para mim desviar os olhos de seus soluços.

Finalmente, ela limpou sua garganta. "Sinto muito, Jake." ela sussurrou, e eu olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e sua mão estava correndo através de seu cabelo espesso nervosamente. E então eu vi um pedaço pequeno do que Embry e Quil estavam falando. Sua vulnerabilidade... sua dor... eles a fizeram se parecer com o olhar de Bella. Ela limpou a garganta novamente e disse: "Eu entendo agora. Mas você não pode ser acorrentado em culpa. Você fez a coisa certa ficando longe."

Dei de ombros. "Essa é a sua opinião."

"Não, Jake, querido. Isso é fato."

"Eu não tenho muita fome mais.", eu suspirei.

"Sim.", ela concordou. "Vamos ir a algum lugar. Vamos dar uma caminhada no parque. Você gosta de andar e estar fora. Não está chovendo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu simplesmente não têm energia, Sarah. Sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe.", ela suspirou. "Eu entendo. Você quer que eu leve-o para La Push? Ou para o meu apartamento? Nós poderíamos simplesmente ir tirar um cochilo juntos."

Fechei os olhos. "Eu preciso estar no hospital."

Ela me olhou em choque. "É... você... falando sério?"

Enrolei meu sanduíche no jornal e me levantei. "Sim. Eu preciso ir."

Ela franziu os lábios e virou seus grandes olhos azuis para mim. Havia algo ali ao redor da íris... algo terrível e meticulosamente honesto. Luto. "Jake..."

"Sinto muito, Sarah. Eu tenho que estar com ela."

Ela se levantou e olhou para seus pés. Sua voz rouca de conter os soluços, ela sussurrou: "Eu acho que eu esperava por isso."

Ela gentilmente me ofereceu uma carona de volta para o hospital, pois estava começando a serenar/garoar... e, eu supunha, porque ela era uma pessoa tão compassiva. Eu sabia que ela sempre me trataria gentilmente, não importa o quanto eu a machucasse.

E eu sabia que estava a machucando muito.

Mas, quando eu caminhei do elevador até a UTI, e parei na porta de Bella, Sarah foi imediatamente esquecida.

Edward estava sentado no chão, agachado contra o canto do quarto, o seu corpo _tremendo._ Ele meio que me fez lembrar-se de Paul... sempre que Paul estava pronto para _matar_ alguém.

"O que é isso?" Engoli em seco quando virei para olhar o corpo de Bella. O peito ainda estava subindo e descendo, mas ela parecia ainda mais pálida.

Ele apontou para Carlisle, que eu não tinha notado. Ele estava segurando uma longa folha de papel que mede a frequência cardíaca para o dia, com as mãos tremendo.

E como o lento _bip bip ... bip ..._ soou na sala, eu percebi.

Sua frequência cardíaca estava diminuindo.

Seu coração estava se enfraquecendo, batendo lentamente.

Meus olhos voaram para o monitor de coração menosprezado, e eu vi os cumes muito rasos.

Os picos que me disseram que ela estava mais longe de mim do que nunca... e ela estava se movendo mesmo mais longe, no fundo, sufocando a escuridão da morte.

* * *

**N/T ~** Alguns vão sentir dó, mas a maioria vai sentir ódio do Jacob cada vez mais. Só peço que não deixem de comentar, nem que seja pra expressar toda a raiva dele *pisca*

Se passar das 10 reviews, capítulo no domingo...

**Reeden**


	17. Parte II Memórias

**Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II - Capítulo 3: "Memórias"**

**POV Jacob**

"_Entre as máquinas de venda e as revistas do ano passado, num lugar onde só dizemos adeus.__Por causa de um deslize violento, agora as memórias dependem de uma câmera defeituosa em nossas mentes."_

Memórias.

Pensar sobre _memórias_ é a maior contradição maldita do mundo.

Às vezes você mal pensa que se lembra de algo com perfeita clareza. Pegue um filme, por exemplo. Você vê um filme e há uma cena muito engraçada, e você acha que tem a piada memorizada. Mas depois que você compra o DVD, você descobre que o ator disse aquilo de forma completamente diferente.

Ou quando você vê que a garota que você ama, usou uma roupa certa noite, em que rolou algo especial. E você acha que tem cada linha da roupa que está sobre seu corpo memorizado, mas quando ela veste a camiseta de novo, você percebe que é de uma cor diferente.

Seja qual for o exemplo, que você queira usar e há inúmeros exemplos deste assunto. Minha questão é que conforme o tempo passa, a sua memória falha, e seu cérebro imagina algumas coisas de forma errada.

E então as pessoas dizem que as memórias são uma coisa boa. _Você sempre terá suas memórias._ Ou, meu favorito pessoalmente: _Basta pensar em todas as boas lembranças de sua amada.__Você vai se sentir melhor._

Besteira.

Minha única pergunta é: _Se supostamente as memórias são uma coisa tão boa, por que elas doem tanto?__Por que elas são defeituosas__,__ corrompidas e erradas?__Por que eles me fazem querer bater minha própria cabeça contra uma parede?_

E ao mesmo tempo... _por que eles se parecem tão __bons__?_

Acho que você poderia me chamar de masoquista. Enquanto eu estava sentado olhando para o corpo de Bella perfeitamente imóvel, com um tubo de oxigênio preso em suas narinas, um tubo de alimentação empurrado para baixo em sua garganta, e seus batimentos cardíacos dolorosamente lentos tiquetaqueando no ar, eu senti como se eu estivesse morrendo. Mas era uma morte boa. Porque os lábios incolores estavam enrolados em um sorriso, e eu me perguntei se ela estava pensando em um dos muitos momentos bons que tivemos juntos. Ocasionalmente, seus dedos se contraíam, me lembrando da forma como seus dedos trabalhavam as motos que tínhamos montado, e _isso_ me fez pensar nos seus braços quentes embrulhados em torno da minha cintura enquanto eu dirigia a motocicleta. Eu era capaz de correr os dedos pelo cabelo dela, o que me fez pensar em como ela costumava tirá-lo de seu rosto e rodá-lo sem pensar em torno de seu dedo. Eu sempre achei suas pequenas manias eram adoráveis. Eram tão Bella.

Mas essas lembranças eram tão falhas! Agora que eu pensei sobre isso, ela estava realmente feliz com todos esses bons momentos que nós compartilhamos? Ou ela estava só se divertindo superficialmente, distraindo sua solidão e rejeição por Edward? E certamente ela não era tão hábil em trabalhar os dedos na motocicleta. Quero dizer, ela se machucava o tempo todo. Ela era desajeitada, mas ainda assim não tinha medo. E era realmente impensada a forma como ela girava seu cabelo? Ou ela estava pensando sobre tempos mais felizes com um homem melhor?

Memórias defeituosas. Exatamente o que eu estava falando antes.

É estranho, mas enquanto eu observava Edward em órbita ao seu redor, eles meio que parecia satélites. Não importa onde ele estivesse, seu rosto parecia estar voltada para ele. Isto era, provavelmente, só a minha imaginação, mas me incomodou. Porque, quando eu o vi alisar seus cabelos e beijar seu rosto suavemente e sussurrar em seu ouvido, eu percebi que ele era o único sortudo. Ele era o único com todas as boas lembranças. E ele tinha um cérebro impecável de sugador de sangue, então ele se lembrava de tudo _perfeitamente_ .

Ele se lembra de seus abraços. Seus risos. Das palavras doces que trocaram. Bella era mal-humorada, mas ela era eloquente, me lembrei claramente. Seus beijos eram algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado mas eu conhecia a deliciosa aparência dos lábios da Bella. As noites que eles passaram juntos, é algo que eu tinha certeza que nunca experimentado...

Edward conhecia um lado de Bella eu nunca tinha conhecido. O lado doce, o que se apaixona pelas coisas perigosas tão facilmente. O lado que era apaixonado e afetuoso. Eu tinha visto isso muitas vezes nos últimos meses, quando ela sutilmente tocava Edward com os dedos, ou beijava sua bochecha quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando. Quando seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate se acendiam toda vez que ele entrava no quarto, e como sua voz ficava mais macia e adorável, sempre que ela falava dele. Edward era o único no mundo que abraçou este lado dela. O único que _experimentou_ este lado dela. O único a quem foi permitido retornar o favor.

Era tão injusto.

Eu era o único com a memória quebrada, cujo cérebro acabaria por embaçar o resto. O que foi bom para Bella... o que era bom para Bella naquele momento, porque eu tive autocontrole. Edward podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue (ugh, isso é repugnante.) e drenar seu corpo de tudo o que ele tinha... tudo em um instante. Eu poderia me acalmar antes de me transformar.

Eu era _mais saudável_ para ela.

Meus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pelo pigarrear de Edward. Foda-se suas habilidades de leitura da mente! Eu não poderia pensar em mais nada.

"Desculpa.", eu assobiei pela milionésima vez.

"Não, peça desculpas.", ele suspirou. "Apenas... dói ouvir a verdade."

_A verdade?__Você está concordando comigo, sanguessuga?_

"Sim", ele franziu a testa olhando para seus pés. "a verdade. Você está certo. Eu não sou bom para ela. Eu sou a porra da razão por ela está em coma."

"O quê?" Perguntei a ele, incrédulo.

Ele suspirou. "Carlisle e eu estávamos... estudando seu sangue. Ela tem uma forma de leucemia, mas é diferente de tudo que já vimos antes."

"Eu não estou entendendo."

"As células cancerosas... nunca percebi isso antes, mas olhamos para as células sob um microscópio, apenas para fins de pesquisa. Elas estão... _corrompidas_? _Anormais_? Até mesmo para uma célula cancerosa. De uma forma diferente, uma estrutura diferente..."

"Como é que isso se relaciona com você?" Eu perguntei, devidamente, olhando para Bella.

Ele suspirou. "Você vai me odiar por isso."

"Nah, todo o meu ódio é dirigido a mim mesmo agora."

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia minha culpa sobre a coisa toda. Finalmente, ele murmurou, "Bella foi atacada por um vampiro."

Bem, _isto_ chamou a minha atenção. "_O quê?_"

"No seu primeiro ano na escola... você se lembra quando ela caiu das escadas, através da janela em Phoenix? Eu sei que você sabe sobre isso, porque você estava no baile e viu o gesso em sua perna."

Eu dei uma risada áspera. O baile de formatura. Não era realmente uma memória fantástica. "Sim".

"Ela não caiu. Ela foi caçada e atraída por um vampiro sádico chamado James. Ele a mordeu. O veneno foi injetado em sua corrente sanguínea."

Um medo gelado esfaqueou meu coração. "_O quê? Você está falando sério_ "

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu suguei o veneno para fora. O veneno não se espalhou em tudo. Mas... ele parece ter tido um efeito sobre o sangue dela... um efeito que não apareceu até pouco mais de um ano atrás."

"Como você sabe que é por isso que suas células estão anormais?"

Ele deu de ombros. "O que mais poderia ser? Eu não acho que ela está deturpando seu próprio sangue."

Meus lábios se esmagaram, enquanto eu formava o meu próximo pensamento. Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta. _Por que você está se culpando pelo ataque de vampiros?_

Ele soltou um suspiro irregular. "Eu expus a ela ao mundo dos vampiros. Completamente por acaso, é claro, mas eu poderia ter apenas saído de Forks no minuto em que vi pela primeira vez. Mas de qualquer maneira, a noite da caçada começou, quando ela estava com a minha família. Estávamos jogando baseball." Um sorriso súbito apareceu em seu rosto. "Eu acho que foi a noite em que minha família se apaixonou por ela."

"Então, como é que isso causou o ataque?" Eu estimulei, não querendo sequer pensar em vampiros amando a Bella, apesar de terem sido tão bons para ela recentemente.

"Alguns vampiros nômades pegaram o nosso cheiro e estavam curiosos sobre nós. James pegou o cheiro dela... e ele _tinha_ que tê-la. Tentamos esconder ela para que pudéssemos matá-lo, mas ele conseguiu enganá-la e atacá-la. Ela quase morreu. Eu tive que chupar o veneno para fora." Ele parecia atormentado, torturado.

"É por isso que ela estava tão machucada?" Perguntei-lhe, olhando para seu corpo sem cicatrizes e marcas. Ela estaria perfeita se pudesse ter alguma vida, algum movimento, algum rosado em suas bochechas e lábios.

"Sim. E agora achamos que o veneno deixou um efeito permanente em sua medula óssea."

"Então você está culpando a si mesmo pela condição... dela." Isso não era uma pergunta.

Ele suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça.

Eu dei uma risada baixa. "Eu nunca pensei que teríamos tanta coisa em comum."

"Exceto pelo fato de que nós dois amamos a mulher mais bonita do mundo."

"Isso é verdade." Eu permiti, sentindo a necessidade de uma cerveja.

Fomos interrompidos pelo mais ínfimo dos passos vindo para o quarto, seguido por passos mais resistentes e concentrados. Eu já sabia que eram Alice e Carlisle.

"Houve alguma mudança?" Carlisle murmurou baixinho, examinando a mão com a IV.

"Não," Edward suspirou. "nada além de sua frequência cardíaca está diminuindo."

Alice gemeu. "Eu não posso ver _nada_."

Eu me senti um pouco estranho quando cada um dos três vampiros se virou e olhou para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, esfregando meu pescoço. Este sofá cama era duro.

Eles não disseram nada. Dois pares de olhos dourados me encararam, e os olhos negros de Edward foram ao chão.

"Você pode cuspir o que é, vamps", eu suspirei, seriamente aborrecido. "Eu não tenho certeza se estou acima do seu silêncio ensurdecedor hoje."

"Jacob..." Alice disse suavemente. "Por favor, não se ofenda com isso, porque eu realmente gosto de você."

Eu fiz uma careta. "O quê? Desculpe, baixinha, mas eu nunca me sinto ofendido por vocês sanguessugas".

Os olhos de Carlisle ficaram compassivos, mas ele se virou rapidamente para verificar Bella um pouco mais.

Alice olhou para seus sapatos de grife. "Você é a razão pela qual eu não posso ver nada."

"Huh?"

"O gene lobisomem... é... me... bloqueia." Sua voz estava arrependida e envergonhada. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava seriamente perturbada pelo fato de que seu dom não era útil. Me fez ter pena dela... mas eu também estava puto, ao mesmo tempo.

"O que você quer dizer?" Exigi muito alto. "Estou mantendo você longe dela?"

"De certa forma, sim", ela sussurrou. "Eu não posso ver o seu futuro. Eu não posso ver nem o que Jasper vai optar por usar amanhã, porque todos nós estamos embrulhados em torno de... você."

"Por que isso?" Eu perguntei.

Carlisle entrou na conversa. "Há apenas duas possibilidades. A primeira é que talvez essa seja sua defesa natural contra nossas habilidades vampíricas, porque, tecnicamente, vocês são nossos inimigos naturais. Ou é porque o seu... temperamento... é muito imprevisível. Você existe mesmo quando você está entre a forma humana e forma de lobo?"

Eu fiz uma careta, franzindo as sobrancelhas, uma mania que eu tinha pego de Bella. "Eu acho que é discutível... ugh, Doutor, eu não posso nem discutir a minha fisiologia agora. O que você está sugerindo que eu faça, Alice?"

Alice franziu os lábios e deu de ombros, piscando um olho para Edward.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e se levantou. "Jacob, eu não vou lhe pedir para ir embora. Até agora, seu batimento cardíaco não está completamente perdido, e com mais nutrientes nós poderíamos acelerá-lo. Mas, se nenhuma mudança acontecer... eu vou precisar que você deixe o hospital por um tempo e se concentre em outra coisa."

Eu olhei para ele. "Devo ficar ofendido?"

Seus olhos negros se suavizaram de verdade. "Nunca, Jacob. Isto não é sobre você... a sua companhia foi realmente muito terapêutica para mim. Mas trata-se de Bella. Certamente você poderia deixar o hospital se isso pudesse salvá-la..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro. Eu vou ir embora agora."

Me levantei e comecei a sair, mas um movimento na cama do hospital chamou a minha atenção. Bella se agitou calmamente, as pontas dos seus dedos se movimentaram, e sua cabeça mal se moveu. Nós todos olhamos em choque, maravilhados, orando por um despertar.

E então ela ficou perfeitamente imóvel novamente.

Depois de cinco minutos, Carlisle suspirou. "Nada.", ele murmurou.

Minuciosamente decepcionado, e sem pensar eu sentei na minha cadeira e apaguei.

Mas eu ainda podia ver e sentir tudo ao meu redor, então de alguma forma eu sabia que a minha mente só estava meio inconsciente. Eu não tinha desmaiado alegremente, alheio ao mundo ao meu redor. Eu não tinha essa sorte.

E assim, a minha mente finalmente reacendeu coisas mortas, e me levou por um caminho de memórias que eram demasiadamente amargas.

* * *

**N/T -** sem comentários, sem post e eu estou pedindo um número baixisimo de 10 reviews.

Essa fic tem Favoritos: 23 - Seguidores: 33 e muita gente manda review anônima, o que significa que não se encaixa nesses números que são apenas dos leitores com CONTA. Então a no miníminho uns 45 leitores pra mais...


	18. Parte II A Verdade

**Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II - Capítulo 18: "A Verdade"**

**POV Edward**

_"E eu sei que você era verdade, e eu preferia ser amado __a__ nunca me deitar ao sol. Então eu olhei ao redor, todos os olhos voltados __para__ o chão enquanto a TV divertia a si mesma__."_

Eu olhei para o monitor de frequência cardíaca, sentindo como se algo estivesse cortando todo o meu oxigênio... e eu nem _precisava_ de oxigênio. Os níveis de Bella foram diminuindo, e Carlisle já havia proposto colocá-la no suporte vital. Alice, é claro, não podia ver nada por causa do cão que constantemente se sentava no quarto. Mas nós já havíamos dito ao Jacob que ele poderia ter que sair.

Sem ter muito que fazer, peguei o diário e comecei a escrever.

_Minha Linda Bella,_

_Três semanas se passaram desde a minha primeira carta.__Você ainda está dormindo, e eu ainda estou esperando.__Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Charlie, Jacob e Billy Black estão todos à espera, também.__Se há uma coisa que eu sei com certeza, é isto: que você é tão amada, uma das meninas mais queridas em todo o mundo.__Você não é só amada por seu noivo encantado, mas você é amada por sua família inteira, pelos seus futuros sogros e pela família do seu melhor amigo.__Isso é um monte de amor, querida._

_Eu devo pedir desculpas.__Eu passei três semanas divagando sobre como você é linda e sobre o quanto eu te amo e preciso de você.__Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, muito pelo contrário!__Você deve estar muito consciente do meu amor por você pelo número de vezes em um dia eu te digo que te amo.__(Você nunca __será__ capaz de medir as extensões do mesmo, __nem__ mesmo se você tiver uma mente imortal como a minha.) De qualquer forma, só tenho focado em mim e nas minhas cartas._

_Eu não permito que ninguém escreva neste diário, com medo de que eles leiam as minhas palavras que só são significativas para você.__Mas eu sinto como se eu devesse falar sobre seu melhor amigo Jacob Black._

_Jacob tem me impressionado como nunca antes.__Ele raramente sai de seu lado e ele está interessado em todas as facetas do seu tratamento.__Seus pensamentos me deixam louco, porque ele é muito apaixonado por você, mas como eu posso condenar alguém de amar a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, mesmo que ela seja minha?__Mas ele fez mais do que grudar em cima de você.__Ele ofereceu a sua medula óssea para você._

_Bella, querida, eu estou lhe dizendo isso porque eu não quero que você acorde confusa.__Eu não tenho certeza do quanto você vai se lembrar, porque a perda de memória é comum em pacientes comatosos._

_Você descobriu algo muito importante... sobre Jacob a quase três meses atrás.__Estávamos procurando desesperadamente por um doador de medula óssea.__Nós não queríamos usar Charlie porque ele está tendo seus próprios problemas de coração. Jacob se ofereceu para nos deixar usar o seu.__Pegamos uma amostra e tentamos combinar com o seu tipo de sangue... mas a verdade sobre Jacob apareceu._

_Meu amor, minha família já sabia sobre Jacob.__Nós queríamos esconder isso de você.__Mas sua intuição, a mesma intuição que disse que eu era um vampiro, exigiu saber se o tipo de sangue do Jacob__era o mesmo que o seu.__Você queria saber por que não poderíamos usar seu sangue.__Tentamos chegar uma desculpa plausível, mas você não iria acreditar em nós._

_Finalmente, para citar Jacob, ele disse: "Para o inferno com isso. Bells, eu não sou inteiramente humano"._

_Seus deslumbrantes olhos castanhos se arregalaram, mas você acenou com a cabeça como se sempre tivesse suspeitado disso.__"Você não é um vampiro", você afirmou.__"sua pele é quente demais para isso. Na verdade, sua pele é quente demais para um ser humano."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça para você.__"Eu... às vezes... me transformo em um lobo."_

_E você começou a rir._

_O que, naturalmente, fez Emmett rir._

_Depois vocês dois se acalmaram, e você olhou para Jacob e lhe perguntou: "Jake, você é como um lobisomem?"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça.__"É... assim que chamamos nós mesmos."_

"_E Sam Uley e a turma toda... eles são lobisomens, também?"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.__"Yup. É por isso que eu tive que parar de andar com você. Lobisomens jovens não são exatamente estáveis."_

_Você se virou para mim.__"Como os vampiros recém-nascidos?"_

_Eu balancei a cabeça.__"Exatamente, meu amor."_

_Você mordeu seu lábio adoravelmente, e então você deu de ombros.__"Tudo bem", você disse.__"então, eu tenho outra criatura mítica para adicionar à mistura. Deixe-me adivinhar, Jacob, sua namorada é uma fada? Ou será que ela se transformar em um gato?"_

_Jacob realmente riu.__"Nah. Sarah é tão normal quanto você é."_

_Você conheceu Sarah, e você me disse que gostava muito dela.__Eu ainda acho que ela meio que parece com você, e eu trouxe isso a tona.__Você deu de ombros e disse: "Talvez Jake goste do tipo. Você tem um tipo, certo?"_

_Eu ri e te beijei.__"Sim. Eu prefiro ímãs para perigo morenas, que são extraordinariamente tentadoras e irresistíveis."_

_E então eu fechei a porta e fizemos amor na cama do hospital.__Carlisle tinha ordenado uma cama bem grande para que eu pudesse deitar na cama com você, e nós tiramos proveito disso.__Minha consciência se sentia culpada, mas meu corpo fez questão de tomar cuidado extra ao tocar você e te amar.__Além disso, quanto tempo com você me resta?_

_E a tentativa foi bem sucedida.__Você não foi prejudicada em tudo._

_E agora seu corpo não quer sequer reagir aos meus toques.__Suas bochechas não coram em meus dedos, e sua respiração não fica __ofegante__ quando eu suavemente traço suas costas.__Seus lábios não se curvam em um sorriso quando eu os beijo, o que especialmente me deixa triste, porque eu amo o jeito que você sorri debaixo do meu beijo.__Isso me fez sorrir também._

_Bella, querida, eu sei que isso está prestes a soar incrivelmente mórbido.__Mas ultimamente eu tenho sentado ao seu lado, imaginando o que vou fazer se você nunca acordar... e se Charlie decidir tirar você do suporte de vida.__Eu tenho certeza que eu vou deixar de existir. Eu já tomei minha decisão e eu vou segui-la cegamente... mesmo que isso signifique ir para o inferno ou purgatório... só para estar com você por toda a eternidade, isso seria o mais incrível sentido de Céu que um homem já imaginou..._

_Mas eu ainda vou existir por algum tempo depois que você morrer, porque eu não posso me matar no momento em que você morrer.__Como isso parece?__Será que se eu desejasse nunca __ter__ te conhecido, eu não estaria sentindo essa dor?__Claro que não!__Bella, eu trocaria a minha alma só para ver você sorrir pra mim, ou ver esse lampejo de intuição em seus olhos, mesmo que fosse apenas uma vez.__Se eu nunca tivesse sequer sabido o seu nome, eu ainda te amaria, Bella, porque eu acho que eu sempre soube no fundo do meu coração por que tipo de garota eu poderia facilmente me apaixonar._

_O tipo de garota que é tão naturalmente bonita e corajosa, que se perde em livros e conhecimento, e não nas superficialidades do mundo.__O tipo de garota que me faz sorrir só com um sorriso.__O tipo de garota que me permite pegá-la quando ela tropeça, ou confia em mim o suficiente para me deixar dançar com ela.__O tipo de garota que me ama tão completamente.__Se há uma coisa __que eu __tenho certeza, é que todo o seu coração pertence a mim.__Como __o __meu pertence a você._

_Se eu perder você, meu amor, eu não vou lamentar um momento sequer entre nós.__Eu só vou lamentar o século de momentos que não tivemos juntos.__Eu vou valorizar e lembrar perfeitamente de cada toque, cada beijo, cada sussurro suave, cada nota de cada canção que eu cantei para você, cada uma de suas peculiaridades e hábitos, cada detalhe de seu rosto e corpo... cada memória._

_Porque quando alguém se deita ao lado da mais perfeita e pura perfeição... ele não se arrepende de nada._

_Eu te amo, querida.__Eu preciso que você volte para mim._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Edward_

Fechei meu diário e o coloquei, junto com a minha caneta, em cima da mesa. Eu estava deitado ao lado de Bella na enorme cama, observando seu peito subir e descer lentamente. Em qualquer outra época, isso teria sido sedutor, mas agora fiquei preocupado. _Será que ela está __fazendo__ muito esforço para respirar? _

Eu ouvi o sussurro de passos entrando na sala, e olhei para cima para ver Alice, Esme, e Carlisle. Meu pai estava correndo a mão pelos cabelos loiros, a outra sobre uma prancheta. Alice e Esme estavam olhando para mim com desconfiança.

"O quê?" Perguntei devidamente.

Esme veio e sentou no pé da cama, colocando uma mão amorosa na minha perna. "Querido, precisamos conversar."

"Ok." foi a minha resposta.

Meus pais se viraram para Alice, que apertou os lábios. Eu não me incomodei nem mesmo em ler suas mentes, mas tudo soava como um monte de rabiscos de qualquer maneira. Por fim, Alice falou.

"Ok, então uma vez que Jacob não está no hospital agora, minha visão ficou um pouco mais clara."

Eu simplesmente olhei para o rosto adorável de Bella, meus dedos traçando sua bochecha. "Tudo bem. Qual foi a sua visão?"

"Edward", minha irmã favorita disse calmamente. "eu só tive uma visão de você escrevendo em seu diário que uma eternidade com Bella seria como o céu."

_Oh, ótimo.__Isto de novo._

Eu suspirei. "Alice... por favor, não comece todo esse absurdo sobre transformar Bella em um vampiro."

Carlisle se intrometeu. "Edward, é bem possível que o veneno possa tirá-la deste coma."

Eu olhei em choque para Alice. "Uh... você pode ver isso acontecendo?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu posso ver, Carlisle mordendo ela. Eu não posso ver, além disso. Eu acho que é porque Jacob decidiu ficar em seu futuro."

"Então... se eu colocar o cão para correr... você pode ver?" Eu verifiquei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Acredito que sim."

Eu sabia que não era assim tão simples, no entanto. "Mas se ele secretamente decidir ficar em seu futuro, isso vai ser incerto, certo?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Sim".

Eu suspirei. "Hora de colocar o cão para fora. Carlisle, isso vai fazer o esforço realmente valer a pena?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Se não valer ao menos podemos descobrir o que vai acontecer."

Olhei para a cama. "Eu realmente não quero condenar Bella a imortalidade."

Me surpreendendo, Esme, respondeu a essa. Ela se levantou, caminhou até mim, e tomou firmemente meu queixo na mão, voltando os meus olhos para os dela. Como uma mãe. "Edward Cullen, me escute. Eu sei que assim que Bella morrer, você ir para a Itália, fazer algo ultrajante e morrer. Eu _não_ posso perder meu primeiro filho pois sua teimosia e falta de fé o impede de ser feliz. Minha felicidade depende da sua felicidade, e se você morrer, eu não sei o que vou fazer. Você me entende?"

Eu nunca tinha visto os olhos dourados dela tão duros e sérios. Ela nunca tinha usado esse tom comigo. Era sempre com Emmett ou Rosalie. Surpreendido pela sua ferocidade repente, eu pude apenas acenar com os olhos arregalados. "Sim, senhora."

* * *

N/T ~ Essas entradas do diário acabam comigo :/

Comentem que assim que passar das 10 reviews, posto capítulo 19.

E...

Abaixo Assinado: Livro Sempre Forever - Emancipation Proclamation (EP).

O objetivo desta petição é mostrarmos as editoras que os leitores brasileiros tem a inteção de ter em suas estantes o livro Sempre - Forever da autora J.M. Darhower, que foi escrito inicialmente como a fanfic Emancipation Proclamation (EP).  
Se você também deseja o livro em português por favor ajude. Assine e divulgue.

Retire os espaços para ter acesso aos links.

p.s se os links derem errado você pode achar eles sem inteiro no grop do Pervas Place no facebook.

Petição: www . peticaopublica . com . br / ? pi = P2012N26930  
Livro no Skoob: www . skoob . com . br / livro / 228297


	19. Parte II Ritmo

******Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II - Capítulo Cinco: "Ritmo"**

**POV Alice**

_"__Porque não há conforto na sala de espera, só nervosismo ritmado pela espera da má notícia__."_

Pé esquerdo. Pé direito. Pé esquerdo. Pé direito.

Repita, repita, repita.

Pare na parede, vire-se.

Pé direito. Pé esquerdo. Pé direito. Pé esquerdo.

Repita, repita, repita.

"Alice", Jasper sussurrou. "eu tenho permissão para forçá-la a se acalmar e parar de passear?"

Eu olhei para ele e me inclinei para colocar minha boca em seu ouvido. "Não, Jasper", eu sussurrei. "Eu preciso sentir tudo isso eu não posso ficar completamente cega, no caso de uma visão vir. Se você me fizer feliz, eu vou me distrair."

"Seu ritmo está me distraindo de desfrutar de olhar para você.", ele respondeu um pouco amargamente.

Eu suspirei. Eu não gosto quando Jasper é curto comigo. Isso acontece muito raramente, então eu sabia que deveria estar realmente incomodando ele. Mas eu não podia culpá-lo. Estávamos em uma sala de espera, rodeados por quinze estranhos deprimidos além de Charlie, Emmett e Esme, que estavam ainda mais deprimidos. Uma enorme força azulada estava pressionando seu coração e mente.

"Me desculpe Jazz.", eu sussurrei, sentando em seu colo e beijando seu rosto. Seus braços de pedra se envolveram em torno de mim, e eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos.

Tanta coisa aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Até então, eu tinha estado cega, incapaz de ver qualquer coisa por causa do Jacob. Eu não podia ver o declínio de sua frequência cardíaca... e mesmo depois... e eu não pude ver o fato de que ela teria de ser colocada no oxigênio...

E finalmente, quando Jacob foi embora deixou um buraco negro na sala, eu podia ver apenas um vislumbre do futuro da Bella. Bella iria ficar adormecida para sempre... até que Charlie decidisse puxar o plugue... o que eu imaginei que seria daqui a um ano. O pobre homem não desistiu de sua amada filha, mas o dinheiro iria secar.

Então, examinei outro curso. Um curso que eu havia prometido Bella que iria acontecer, porque eu tinha _visto_ isso acontecendo meses atrás. Bella tomando um caminho imortal, e vivendo conosco para sempre. Sem nunca morrer. Eu me forcei a tentar visualizar esse caminho, eu só consegui ver uma coisa: Bella em nossa mansão em Seattle, inconsciente, com Carlisle mordendo ela.

Eu não conseguia ver além disso.

Então eu soube que havia apenas uma opção: era hora de colocar o cão para fora.

Ok, talvez isso seja meio duro. Curiosamente, Jacob e eu tivemos a sorte de nos tornarmos amigos... junto com a minha família. Tínhamos passado as últimas semanas juntos, e Jasper podia sentir toda a sua dor, e Esme conseguia consolá-lo...

E ele e eu... bem, poderíamos sair juntos e nos sentir confortáveis um com o outro.

Ok, tudo bem! Eu _gostava de_ Jacob.

Então, como eu poderia fazer isso sem dor?

Emmett sugeriu que deixássemos Jacob inconsciente e depois o prendêssemos em nossa casa em Forks. Tenho vergonha de admitir que eu considerei realmente isso, mas minha visão ainda estaria bloqueada porque eu teria que perguntar quando ele iria acordar e o que ele faria na casa.

Então Jasper sugeriu simplesmente feri-lo com nossas palavras e o controle emocional de Jasper. Isso doeu, em mim, Esme, e Carlisle. Nós realmente não queríamos machucar Jacob depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito por Bella.

Mas a família vem em primeiro lugar.

Eu disse ao Jacob para sair para comer para que eu pudesse ter um momento de clareza. Ele foi alegremente.

E então eu me sentei no colo de Jasper, cantarolando baixinho, olhos fechados, tentando me concentrar.

E, finalmente, algo veio!

_Sarah se senta na sala de espera do hospital, chorando.__"Ele não me ama", ela soluça.__"eu não queria fazê-lo ir embora."_

"Aha!" Eu gritei. "Eu vejo!"

Cinco estranhos olharam para mim, e Esme me silenciou. Diminui a minha voz, balancei a cabeça e disse: "Não, eu sei como me livrar de Jacob!"

"Como, Allie?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sarah. Eu não sei por que eu não pensei nisso. Sarah tem de fazê-lo ir embora. Se ele nos _perder_ e a Sarah, _também_ ele vai embora."

"Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Esme perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia. "Nós sempre podemos fazer Bella chamá-lo."

"Será que ela vai acordar, se Carlisle a morder?" Esme murmurou tão suavemente que apenas ouvidos sobrenaturais podiam ouvi-la.

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Mas podemos descobrir se Jacob for embora." Eu puxei meu celular da minha bolsa e procurei na agenda até encontrar o número de Jacob. Enviei uma mensagem rapidamente: _Se você está comendo com a Sarah, traga ela até a sala de espera.__Esme quer vê-la._

Um minuto depois, recebi uma resposta: _Dez-quatro*, parceira._

_*Dez-quatro- é um termo usado em rádio transmissor que quer dizer Ok. – tudo bem._

_Parceira._ De repente, me senti muito culpada.

Mas tudo isso era pela Bella, certo?

* * *

**N/T ~** Alice é sempre a salvação dessa fic *-*

Como vocês comentaram rapidinho aqui vai mais um.

Novamente 10 reviews aqui e o 20 vem logo.

**beijos Lary**


	20. Part II Sarah

**********Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte II - Capítulo Seis: "Sarah"**

**POV Jacob**

"_E, em seguida, _a enfermeira chega e todos levantam a cabeça, e eu estou pensando no que Sarah disse: que amar é ver alguém morrer... Quem vai te ver morrer?_"_

A mensagem de texto de Alice me confundiu um pouco, mas eu decidi que não deveria ser nada suspeito. Esme estava, provavelmente, preocupada com Sarah. Esme... wow. Mesmo ela sendo uma sanguessuga fedorenta, ela era uma senhora boa. Sua gentileza, cordialidade, empatia e compaixão me lembram muito da minha mãe.

Sarah e eu almoçamos juntos, nossa conversa era desajeitada e contraproducente. Ela ficou quieta e triste, eu fui frio e distante. O de sempre, eu acho. Isso meio que tinha virado rotina. Eu sentia falta do jeito que éramos. Mas, claro, eu sentia falta da Bella muito mais.

Após o almoço, caminhamos até a UTI, e eu vi Esme, Emmett e Jasper na sala de espera. Sarah e eu paramos para falar com Esme, mas de repente eu senti os repugnantes olhos dourados de Jasper em mim. E então, ainda mais, de repente, senti uma curiosidade quase mórbida de ir até o quarto da Bella. Eu não podia lutar contra o sentimento. Era como se minhas pernas estivessem programadas para caminhar até o quarto...

Quando entrei na sala silenciosa, eu me perguntei se Jasper estava me forçando a ir ao quarto com o seu estranho poder que Bella me falou. E então o medo tomou conta de mim. _Oh, Deus, por que ele me quer aqui?__O que aconteceu?_

Eu suspirei de alívio quando vi que Bella ainda viva, ainda em coma, na cama dela. Edward estava sentado no canto, me observando quando eu fui e apertei a mão de Bella.

"Jacob.", ele sussurrou.

Eu me virei para ele. Seus olhos negros pareciam quase loucos. "Sim?"

"Você precisa ir embora."

Eu estava com medo disso. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Posso perguntar os detalhes? Só para que eu possa saber o que está acontecendo."

Ele mordeu o lábio, e eu perguntei ao acaso se ele poderia morder através de sua própria pele. "Nós... uh...", ele gaguejou. "Nós encontramos um... tratamento alternativo."

Por alguma razão, as bandeiras vermelhas subiram. "Espere... o quê?"

Seus olhos negros endureceram, seu rosto pálido estava muito travado. "Descobrimos um tratamento alternativo, mas é preciso que você vá embora para Alice poder ver se ele vai funcionar."

"Que tratamento é esse?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

Ele olhou para longe de mim. "Apenas alguns medicamentos...".

"Remédios para alguém em coma?" Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal coisa. Especialmente desde que minha mãe esteve em coma depois do acidente de carro, um coma que, eventualmente, seguiu para a morte.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Remédios para as células cancerosas."

"Porém, isso não vai tirá-la do coma." eu disse.

Ele deu de ombros, ainda olhando para longe de mim. "Cada pequena coisa ajuda."

_Algo não está certo aqui.__O que é?_

"Será que ela vai ser tratada aqui em Seattle?" Lhe perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Onde, então?"

"Los Angeles", ele disse automaticamente.

"Como você pode ir para Los Angeles? Com o sol e tudo."

Sua expressão calma rachou um pouco. "Temos os nossos caminhos."

"Eu realmente não acredito em você.", eu respondi.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e jogou as mãos brancas para cima. "Porque eu estaria mentindo sobre isso, Jacob?"

Olhei para baixo, aumentando a tensão. "E se ela não sobreviver? Você vai deixá-la morrer?"

A minha pergunta não faria muito sentido para um ser humano, mas ele entendeu a minha pergunta. Eu sabia que sim quando ele quebrou o meu olhar e olhou para seus pés.

Fiquei horrorizado. "Você vai transforma-la em uma vampira.", eu disse inexpressivamente. Não era uma pergunta.

Ele não disse nada.

"Será que a Bella quer isso?" Eu rebati, minha voz alguns decibéis mais altos.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela sempre me pediu para isso. Antes mesmo que eu a deixasse."

"Você _quer_ isso?" Eu guinchei. "Você quer transformá-la em uma sugadora de sangue suja? Uma assassina?"

"Jacob, por favor, acalme-se", ele sussurrou. "as pessoas podem ouvir e você não quer explodir aqui dentro."

"Para o inferno com as aparências!"

"Você sabe que não somos assassinos, Jacob! Pelo menos, não mais! Nós todos nos afastamos deste estilo de vida. E nós _não vamos_ permitir que Bella mate pessoas. Você já viu o nosso caráter moral em Carlisle? Esme? Você não pode apenas dizer pelos meus pais que eles _valorizam_ a vida humana? Que amamos os seres humanos? Que nós os respeitamos?"

_Ai.__Ele sabe que eu não posso discutir sobre Carlisle e Esme.__Eles são muito bons para suas próprias espécies._ "Edward, como você pode fazer isso com ela?"

Ele se levantou, olhando para mim. "Eu não quero! Eu queria que ela tivesse uma vida humana e morresse, indo para a outra vida, se tal coisa existe. Mas eu descobri que eu _não posso viver sem ela._ Jacob, e você? Você pode realmente viver sem ela?"

O veneno em minhas palavras era tangível. "Eu prefiro ter uma Bella morta do que uma Bella morta-viva. Eu prefiro ver o seu corpo deitado em um caixão do que andando e bebendo sangue. _Isso vai contra a natureza._"

"O que você pode dizer sobre ir contra a natureza?"

Meus punhos se enrolaram. "Eu não vou começar um debate sobre lobisomens contra vampiros. Você está me dizendo que Bella teria escolhido esse futuro, para si mesma?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Desde que ela era uma caloura no ensino médio, ela queria ser uma vampira."

Eu me virei para olhá-la. Ela era _tão_ humana. _Como pode um ser humano querer isso?_ Olhei para o quadro de fotos que Alice tinha criado. As fotos em que eu tinha visto eles, posando, as fotos que resultaram no meu reencontro com Bella. Ela estava linda, é claro, e ela parecia ter tanta certeza de querer aquilo. Tão apaixonada. O pensamento queimou meu cérebro como ácido. Eu vi a foto que mostrava um close de suas mãos entrelaçadas, exibindo seu anel de noivado extravagante. Ela havia escolhido essa vida quando ela concordou em passar a vida com ele? Sem contar ao seu melhor amigo?

"Será que você está pensando em transforma-la quando a propôs?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele automaticamente balançou a cabeça. "Eu não planejei transformá-la até hoje. Eu sempre ignorei os seus fundamentos."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso não importa. Eu não escolhi ser um lobisomem. Ela está escolhendo ser uma vampira. _Isso não é_ natural. É errado. É amoral."

"Essa é a garota que você ama", ele sussurrou. "isso é do que você está chamando ela".

Eu rasguei meus olhos de volta para Bella dormindo. _Deus, porque eu__** tenho**__ que amá-la._ Mas eu ainda balancei a cabeça. "Eu prefiro vê-la morta."

"Essa é a diferença entre mim e você", ele retrucou. "isso não diz respeito a você mesmo. Ela é _minha_. Ela sempre será _minha_, muito tempo depois de você estar morto e enterrado e esquecido."

Na verdade, eu vacilei. Eu sabia que essa era a verdade, e de repente eu senti como se estivesse sufocando. "Tudo bem", respondi. "eu estou terminado aqui. Você pode matá-la. Eu não me importo se ela andar por aí. Ela está morta para mim. Eu vou embora."

Mas as minhas palavras foram negadas por minhas ações. Eu olhei para Bella, e eu derreti. _Esta __é __a última vez que vou vê-la?_ Eu tinha ansiado por ela por tanto tempo. Eu a amava loucamente.

Silenciosamente, talvez para irritar Edward, mas definitivamente para dizer adeus aos meus sonhos e esperanças, me curvei e beijei os seus lábios rosados. Eu beijei sua testa e bochechas, e então os lábios mais uma vez.

Eu não estava preparado para o pequeno suspiro na porta.

Meu coração se quebrou em centésimos, me virei para ver a outra garota da minha vida. Seus grandes olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas que caiam lentamente em cascata por suas bochechas.

"Sarah.", eu disse, mas ela se virou e correu.

Corri atrás dela. Ela apertou o botão do elevador, mas viu que ia ser muito lento. Quando ela se virou para as escadas, peguei-a.

"O que você quer?" ela cuspiu em mim.

"Sinto muito.", eu soltei. "Você não deveria ter visto isso."

"O quê?" ela chorou. "Eu não deveria ter visto o meu namorado, o homem com quem eu queria me casar, beijando uma garota em coma que é a noiva de outro homem? Você está certo, Jacob, eu não deveria ter visto isso."

"Eu estava dizendo adeus.", eu chorei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Eles estão tirando ela da máquina?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é bem assim."

Ela olhou para mim. "E você não vai me dar nenhuma resposta sobre isso, não é?"

Meus olhos se afundaram nos meus pés.

"Já imaginava.", ela disse, se virando para descer a escada. "Você nunca quis me dar respostas sobre ela. Eu tive que forçar você a falar."

Eu agarrei o casaco, fazendo-a virar-se para me encarar. "Sarah... por favor, não me deixe sozinho."

"Jacob!" ela se virou para mim. "Você me deixou sozinha por três meses! Você não me ama! Eu não sou a pessoa que você ama."

Eu simplesmente olhei para ela com surpresa.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" ela perguntou em um tom que me disse que minha permissão não importava.

"Claro.", eu disse inexpressivamente.

Ela fungou e limpou o rímel de suas bochechas. "Se fosse eu naquela sala, em coma, o meu tempo tiquetaqueando, você estaria ao lado da minha cama por três meses?"

"Sarah, Eu-"

Ela chegou até colocar um dedo sobre os lábios. "Diga sim ou não. Diga se você se dedicaria ou não a mim."

Fiquei em silêncio.

Ela assentiu, sem surpresa. "Isso é o que eu pensava. Jacob, você está ajudando ela a deslizar para fora desta vida. Você faz isso com pessoas que você ama. Inferno, eu posso até ser um pouco mórbida e dizer, que o amor é ver alguém morrer, porque você quer ficar lá até o fim da vida da pessoa. Você iria querer passar a vida inteira comigo?"

Eu ainda não conseguia falar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu não sou aquela que vai assistir você morrer, Jake. Especialmente sobre essa garota que sempre esteve fora dos limites para você." De forma grosseira, ela puxou o casaco da minha mão e se virou. Quando ela chegou ao fundo do lance de escadas, ela voltou. "Jacob, para seu benefício, eu realmente espero que ela se recupere. Eu quero que ela viva porque eu acredito que ela é uma garota muito doce com uma família doce. Obviamente ela é uma pessoa boa, porque você a ama. E tanto quanto eu admiro e respeito os Cullens, espero que talvez vocês dois possa ficar juntos um dia. Mas eu não vou te dar meu coração e amor, quando você está ocupado se agarrando nela e imaginando ela quando você me beija e faz amor comigo e diz que me ama. Eu sou uma mulher, eu posso sentir essas coisas. Você sempre viu ela quando olhou para mim..." Ela franziu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não vou assistir você morrer.", ela disse novamente. "Talvez alguém possa. Eu espero que sim. Eu espero que você encontre alguém que possa estar com você até o fim de sua vida. Mas eu não sou aquela que vai fazer isso. Você não vai me ver morrer."

E então ela desceu as escadas, e saiu da minha vida.

Segundos depois, gritei de frustração e desci as escadas, saindo do hospital. Eu não tinha certeza de para onde eu estava indo, mas eu achei a floresta logo, e me transformei.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude para tentar fugir das vozes na minha cabeça. Eu não poderia lidar com outros seres humanos ou mesmo lobos agora. Isso me mataria.

Eu não estava sendo procurado por Bella, pelos Cullens, ou até mesmo pela minha namorada. Fui rejeitado. Eles me disseram para ficar de fora.

O amor tinha acabado para mim. Se a garota que eu amava queria abandonar sua própria espécie e transformar-se no meu inimigo mais odiado... que seja. Se isso era amor, eu não queria nada disso.

Afinal, talvez o que Sarah disse fosse verdade. Amar é ver alguém morrer.

Eu só não sabia que eu seria a pessoa que morreria.

**FIM DA PARTE II**

* * *

**N/T ~** Não sei se fico com dó do Jacob ou com raiva dele por fazer a Sarah sofrer.

Acabou mais uma fase da fic...

Deixem reviews que quando passar das 10 eu posto o 21...

**Lary **


	21. Part III Mordida

**************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** E assim começa a Parte III. Eu originalmente planejava escrever apenas duas partes, mas eu senti que isto mereceu a sua própria parte. Espero que você goste. Este foi um capítulo divertido de planejar e escrever.

**Parte III - Capítulo Um: "Mordida"**

**POV Edward**

Nós tínhamos conseguido.

Assim que Jacob saiu e se foi para sempre, Alice pode ver tudo. O veneno seria bem sucedido em acorda-la e converte-la em uma imortal. Essa era a nossa única escolha. Nada mais iria funcionar. O tempo não ia nos tratar gentilmente, ela nunca iria acordar sozinha.

Então o nosso problema mudou de Jacob para Charlie.

Obviamente tivemos que tirá-la do hospital, fora de Washington. Jasper procurou na internet e encontrou um centro de câncer no Alasca para Carlisle manter contato com Charlie. Jazz encontrou uma empresa de telefonia no Alasca e criou uma nova linha para Charlie poder ter um número de telefone do "quarto de Bella" no "centro". Que na verdade, seria na nossa casa no Alasca, mas é claro que Charlie não sabia disso.

E então, o transporte era um problema. Obviamente, em circunstâncias normais, Bella seria transportado para o centro de helicóptero. Mas já que não estávamos realmente indo para o centro, tivemos que encontrar uma solução criativa para levar Bella para nossa casa isolada no Alasca.

"Isso é fácil", Emmett deu de ombros. "Eu vou comprar um helicóptero."

E assim ele fez. Eu não sei como ele encontrou alguém tão rápido, mas Rosalie desembarcou com uma incrível habilidade em cima do hospital. Desde que eu podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Bella sem um monitor, nós roubamos um tanque de oxigênio e uma cama portátil carregado-a sobre ela.

Um clã de vampiros raptando um humano de um hospital em um helicóptero. Parecia uma revista em quadrinhos ruim.

Mas funcionou. Eu nem sabia que Rosalie tinha uma licença de piloto. Fiquei ainda mais surpreso que ela iria nos ajudar.

De qualquer forma, desembarcamos em um aeroporto privado no Alasca e colocamos ela em uma ambulância roubada, dirigindo para a nossa casa. Esme já havia mobiliado um quarto para Bella com uma cama de hospital enorme e os equipamentos que Carlisle tinha conseguido colocar as mãos. Então, eu simplesmente levei-a em nossa nova casa, e comecei o processo.

Fiz exames rápidos de nível de oxigênio, hemograma, e todas as coisas habituais. Tudo estava na mesma. Alice nos disse, que Bella ficaria bem, enquanto ela colocava nossas fotos de noivado na sala. Ela estava muito entusiasmada sobre ter sua quase irmã de volta e o planejamento do casamento. Finalmente, os outros membros da família perceberam que era hora de nos dar alguma privacidade. Esme beijou minha testa, os de lábios de Carlisle, e testa de Bella antes de sair. Eu estava sozinho com meu pai e minha noiva em coma.

"Filho, você está bem?" Carlisle me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim. Só um pouco preocupado."

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu tenho muita pratica."

"Eu sei. Eu confio em você."

Eu assisti nervosamente enquanto ele gentilmente derrubou seu queixo para cima, expondo o pescoço encantador. Ele olhou para mim. "Você quer fazer isso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não."

"O sangue não vai tentá-lo. Ela cheira a células cancerosas."

"Eu sei. Eu ainda não quero ter a chance."

Ele assentiu e se virou para Bella. Vi seus olhos caramelos se fecharem, e ele começou a murmurar para si mesmo. Orando.

Parecia um momento sagrado, então eu não o interrompi. Finalmente, ele soltou um "Amém" e se virou para ela.

Minha respiração ficou irregular, enquanto eu o via. Seus dedos traçaram seu pescoço de marfim, procurando sua pulsação, seguindo ao longo das veias. Depois do que pareceram horas, ele parou em sua jugular.

"Você está certo, filho?"

Olhei para ele interrogativamente. "Sim...?"

"É uma ligação muito íntima", ele murmurou. "É o que Bella iria querer."

Engoli em seco.

"Eu sou muito feliz por ter sido o único a transformar Esme", ele meditou. "Me faz sentir como se eu estivesse com ela desde sempre, de uma certa forma."

"É o que Bella teria querido?" Eu verifiquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça solenemente. "Sim. Eu discuti este assunto com ela antes."

Olhei para minha noiva linda, tão serena e tranquila. _Será que ela vai saber que sou eu quando a dor se instalar?_

Eu não quero desapontá-la.

Lentamente, fui até sua cabeceira. "Carlisle, você irá intervir se eu fizer algo errado."

"Claro.", respondeu ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me inclinei para sua carne quente, seu sangue fluiu sob a pele do meu nariz que desnatava seu pescoço. O cheiro era desagradável o suficiente para que eu me sentisse confortável. Eu beijei seu pescoço suavemente, e depois os lábios, e depois o pescoço novamente. Carlisle foi gentil, e talvez romântico o suficiente para não dizer nada. Ele me deixou ter o meu momento com a menina que eu amava.

Por fim, apertei a mão do meu pai, e voltei para o seu pescoço. Eu descobri meus dentes, e os afundei em sua pele, e então em sua veia jugular. Era como morder através da manteiga. Meus dentes deslizaram através dela de forma fácil e ameaçadora.

"Edward, cuidado", alertou Carlisle quando o sangue fluiu em meus lábios. Mas eu não estava incomodado. Este sangue não tem o sabor da minha Bella. Eu estava seguro. _Ela_ estava segura.

Tirei minha boca dela, e olhei para ele.

"Muito bom.", ele murmurou. "Porém, eu acho que você deve injetar mais veneno. Este veneno vai ter que reparar muita coisa além de deixá-la consciente novamente."

"Certo," Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Basta mordê-la nos pontos com bom fluxo de sangue como nos pulsos, tornozelos, pescoço, você sabe de quais partes eu estou falando."

Eu balancei a cabeça e mordisquei seu pescoço novamente. Era sexy, finalmente poder morder seu pescoço. E o tipo de mordida trazia a tona minha natureza animal. Mas eu estava feliz em apenas salvá-la. Na minha vida imortal, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão... vulnerável. Eu senti como se pudesse romper de felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, quebrar se esta tentativa não obtivesse êxito. Eu estava perfeitamente certo de _que_ seria a pior dor que eu já senti.

Depois de cobrir o seu pescoço, me mudei para outro território, seus pulsos, parando para beijar as mãos com os meus lábios manchados de sangue, depois fui para a parte interna de seus cotovelos, tornozelos, e as costas dos seus joelhos.

"Está bom, filho", Carlisle sussurrou. "eu posso ouvir e sentir o cheiro do veneno fluindo."

"Eu posso, também," eu disse antes de morder os braços de cima para baixo.

"Eu acho que isso é suficiente", disse ele.

Eu me afastei, e limpei o sangue na manga do meu suéter. Alice ia me matar por isso, mas eu não ligava.

"E agora?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

"Vamos esperar."

E assim a espera começou. Hora a hora, os minutos pareciam ficar mais longos. A única resposta que estávamos recebendo de Bella era o som do seu coração, pois o veneno bombeava através de suas veias. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do meu veneno correndo através dela, restaurando as partes do seu corpo. Carlisle sentou-se comigo, e eu notei que ele estava orando novamente, orando pela coisa toda.

Em um ponto, eu perguntei-lhe: "Será que você orou quando me transformou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Eu orei e pedi para não ser condenado por isso."

"As coisas foram muito bem, apesar de tudo. Você encontrou Esme."

Minha mãe, que estava sentado conosco, sorriu e esfregou o joelho de Carlisle. Ele beijou sua têmpora antes de voltar para mim. "Sim. E, como resultado, você encontrou Bella."

Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir para aquilo. Era tão verdadeiro. De alguma forma, isto havia se saído tão perfeitamente.

Eu só esperava que as coisas fossem continuar a revelar-se perfeitamente.

Setenta e uma horas após a última mordida, Carlisle pegou minha mão, sacudindo-me do meu transe. "Edward... você ouviu isso?"

Eu agucei meus ouvidos. Sim, é claro que eu ouvi. Seu coração se acelerando.

"Está acontecendo.", ele respirou.

Alice dançou até a sala. "As coisas estão indo perfeitamente."

Emmett e Jasper a seguiram. "Porra, ela está linda!", Emmett comentou.

Eu cutuquei suas costelas. "Você está percebendo isso só agora?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Desculpe, cara, mas você sabe que os seres humanos não me atraem. Mas se eu fosse um homem solteiro... bem, você poderia ter a nova e melhorada vampira Bella fora de suas mãos."

"Sem chance.", eu rosnei.

Olhei para o meu amor extraordinariamente belo enquanto ela continuava em silêncio na cama, com os olhos ainda fechados. Eu estava em pânico crescente, sabendo que esta era a parte onde o destino vai decidir se o seu coração poderia levá-la para a próxima vida, ou em uma vida imortal aqui na Terra. Alice continuou jogando sua visão na minha cabeça para me lembrar do futuro muito certo. Bella, caminhando e conversando. Bella, e seus lábios e os dentes rígidos mortais beijando minha boca.

Eu estava um pouco confortado pela minha querida irmã, mas eu ainda estava incerto.

Jasper percebeu isso, e eu senti uma paz estranha e monótona fluindo através do ar. Aliviado, me foquei na beleza de Bella. Seu cabelo na altura dos ombros parecia brilhante e perfeito. Sua pele era perfeitamente branca, sem sequer uma sugestão de mancha. Todas as suas maravilhosas características foram intensificadas. Ela parecia alguém curvilínea e saudável.

Meus dedos roçaram seu cabelo e seu coração continuou a bater mais rápido e mais rápido, eu estava tentando confortá-la se ela estivesse pirando.

"Querido Deus", eu podia ouvir o sussurro Carlisle. "por favor, faça com que ela acorde, como você já disse a Alice que você faria..."

Eu encontrei-me a rezar a mesma oração mais e mais.

Vinte mil anos depois...

Bella abriu os olhos.

E enquanto eu olhava em suas brilhantes e vermelhas-íris, eu percebi que tinha se passado apenas alguns minutos.

Minutos do resto da eternidade que agora pertencia a _nós_.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Me lembrou tanto a tensão do fim de Amanhecer Part I (filme)_

_Pronto gente, acabou o suspense... Bella transformada, sem baby... sem leucemia pra acabar com nossos corações... mas ainda teremos surpresas... hihihi comentem pro próximo vir logo._

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_


	22. Parte III Alucinações

******************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte III - Capítulo II: "Alucinações"**

**POV Edward**

Ela olhou para o teto acima dela, os olhos de rubi se arregalaram. Eu podia ver os lábios se movendo enquanto ela apreciava o teto, e eu estava confuso. Ela estava... contando as manchas na madeira? Eu tentei o meu melhor para aguçar meus ouvidos para ouvir seus pensamentos, mas ela estava em silêncio como sempre. Então mais uma vez, eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo naquela cabecinha.

Olhei para Carlisle, mas ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

Meus olhos voltaram para a minha noiva sobrenaturalmente bela. Ela sentou-se e seus olhos se fecharam. Ela estava inalando profundamente. Pelo sorriso em seu rosto, ela estava obviamente apreciando os aromas. Quando ela abriu os olhos, eles não estavam famintos e loucos, e isso me confundiu ainda mais. _Ela não deveria estar se contorcendo de dor pela sede?_

E então seus olhos fixaram em mim.

Suas sobrancelhas castanhas se juntaram, e ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Seus olhos estavam me analisando, de cima a baixo entre meu rosto e corpo. Eu cautelosamente andei em sua direção, minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Bella, amor?" Eu perguntei. "Você está bem?"

Seu rosto inteiro desabou, e ela deixou escapar um soluço sem lágrimas. "Eu _já __sabia_!" gritou ela, caindo de costas novamente. "Eu _estou _sonhando!"

_Segure-a, Edward,_ os pensamentos de Jasper me disseram. Ele estava saboreando os seus humores, sentindo exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. E eu poderia dizer por seus pensamentos que ela estava de luto.

Seu corpo estremeceu com ondas violentas e ela gemeu. "Oh, Deus, Bella, você realmente fez isso agora!" gritou ela. "Imaginou que você é a porra de uma vampira? Quando é que você vai acordar e sair fora desta alucinação perfeita?"

Esme e Rosalie suspiraram, e ambos se voltaram para Carlisle, que ainda estava congelado em estado de choque. Alice estava pulando para cima e para baixo, tendo um ataque, puxando o cabelo curto e preto. Seus pensamentos eram uma confusão grande: _O que diabos é ela... ah, é melhor ela não rasgar o vestido enquanto ela está se lançando e virando assim... por que não vejo isso... o que diabos, Bella?_

Eu ignorei os pensamentos da minha irmã e olhei de volta para Bella. Ela tinha o travesseiro sobre o rosto, gemendo como a rainha do drama que ela definitivamente não era. Ela estava com _dor._

"Bella?", eu disse baixinho, sabendo que ela podia me ouvir. "Querida, você não está alucinando. Você está realmente aqui. Estamos realmente aqui."

"_Não, você não está!_" Foi sua resposta.

"Sim, nós estamos!" Eu olhei para Jasper, meus olhos implorando por ajuda. Mas ele caiu ao chão, ultrapassado pelas emoções escandalosamente terríveis flutuando nesta sala.

Bella começou a divagar. "Eu estou absolutamente louca. Eu tenho alucinações pelo que parecem ser meses. Eu só não sabia que minhas alucinações iriam tão longe... Deus, eu sinto até mesmo as queimaduras em minha garganta! E meu coração só pode estar quebrado... por que outro motivo de merda eu iria imaginar que estou usando um vestido?"

Emmett, o otimista incansável, riu em seu disperso cérebro.

"Jasper", eu assobiei, puxando meu irmão para cima. "me ajude!"

"Desculpe.", ele engasgou, antes o peso emocional de Bella. Lentamente, ela começou a se acalmar, e então ela ficou imóvel na cama.

"Obrigado.", eu sussurrei para ele antes de caminhar até ela. Minhas mãos pegaram levemente suas mãos. "Bella, meu amor", eu disse a ela. "querida, me ouça."

Ela olhou com espanto para o meu rosto, me absorvendo. "Pelo menos as minhas alucinações estão focados em sua beleza.", ela suspirou.

"Você não está alucinando.", eu disse a ela, embora eu estivesse lisonjeado. "Bella, querida, eu _tive_ que te transformar em _um vampiro_. Você está realmente aqui, eu estou realmente aqui, minha família toda está realmente aqui."

Ela riu. "Você tem senso de humor, Deus!", disse ela para o teto. "Sério, o que eu fiz para merecer esse tipo de inferno?"

Os pensamentos de Carlisle me disseram que ele estava realmente começando a se perguntar se ela estava ficando louca.

"Meu amor, eu estou aqui.", eu disse a ela, tocando seu rosto.

"Suas mãos não estão frias.", ela respondeu, como se isso fosse prova de que tudo isso era uma alucinação.

"Porque você é imortal, assim como eu.", eu a lembrei.

Ela franziu os lábios. "Eu ainda não acredito em você. Você me deixou há seis anos. Por que de repente você vem e me transforma?" Suas palavras não estavam entusiasmadas, mas bastante planas e sem brilho.

"Voltei a pouco mais de um ano atrás.", eu disse a ela, lançando um olhar grato a Jasper por ele fazer com que ela pelo menos falasse com calma, não importava o quão sem vida.

"Não, você não voltou."

"Sim, eu voltei, meu amor.", eu disse a ela, segurando sua mão esquerda. "Olha, você está usando o anel de noivado da minha mãe."

Seus olhos ficaram enormes quando ela olhou para o anel. "Nós estamos... noivos?"

"Sim.", eu ri levemente. "Alice está planejando o casamento!"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, arrancando sua mão de mim e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Não. Eu nunca aceitaria uma proposta de _casamento_." Ela cuspiu a palavra como se fosse algo desagradável. "Eu definitivamente estou alucinando. Por que diabos eu estou deitada aqui discutindo com alguém que nem mesmo está aqui?"

"Ahh!" Alice gritou. "Eu já tive o suficiente! Já volto." Ela saiu correndo da sala.

Bella se sentou e olhou para fora da porta. "Essa foi a Alice?"

"Sim, meu amor", eu disse pacientemente. "e aqui estão Carlisle e Esme, e Jasper e Emmett e Rosalie."

Ela olhou para a minha família. Esme pôs uma mão sobre o coração, tremendo. "Bella, querida.", disse ela. "Nós realmente estamos aqui. Estou prestes a ser sua sogra."

Os olhos de Bella se suavizaram, mas ela não disse nada.

Alice de repente, correu de volta para o quarto, segurando alguns objetos em seu peito. "Bella!", exclamou ela. "Bella, sou eu realmente a Alice! Sua melhor amiga e futura irmã! Você não acredita em mim?"

Bella só olhou fixamente para ela.

"Tudo bem." Alice bufou. Ela largou os objetos em cima da cama e segurou um. Era uma grande impressão emoldurada de uma das fotos que Paolo tinha tomado na nossa festa de noivado. A imagem mostrava, meus braços em torno de Bella e Alice. "Você se lembra disso?" Alice exigiu.

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Uh... não..."

Alice exalou, impaciente e a descartou. Ela ergueu uma das fotos que havíamos tirado mais tarde. Nela eu caminhava com Bella nas minhas costas, beijando minha bochecha. "Você se lembra _desta_? "

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Não, de forma alguma..."

Alice gemeu e pegou outra... desta vez, uma com Bella encostada em uma árvore, me olhando por de trás do tronco. "Está?"

Bella balançou a cabeça novamente. "Não! Veja, você não tem nenhuma prova!"

Alice revirou os olhos. "Bella! Eu estou vendo você vindo a seus sentidos, mas eu não sei como chegar lá! Ajude-me!" Ela levantou outra foto de nossas mãos entrelaçadas, seu anel de noivado em exibição.

"Não!" Bella suspirou. "Eu não me lembro de nada disso! Eu te disse! _Estou alucinando!_"

_Como ela está tão calma?_ Emmett perguntou-me mentalmente.

"Jasper está impedindo-a de entrar em pânico.", eu sussurrei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou para Esme, que estava começando a entrar em pânico.

"Que tal isso?" Alice perguntou, segurando a última imagem. Era um close de nós dois nos beijando.

Bella fez uma pausa e olhou para a foto. Alice olhou para mim esperançosamente.

"Eu... eu não sei..." Bella suspirou. "Eu tenho visto muito _isso_ em minhas alucinações... mas eu não posso acreditar que é real. Ele me deixou." Seus olhos de rubi se viraram para mim pedindo desculpas, e eu me senti um pouco deprimido quando percebi que nunca iria ver o marrom novamente.

"Você não se lembra disso.", Esme verificou em silêncio.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu... Eu só não posso acreditar que é real."

Agora _eu_ estava impaciente. "Eu vou fazer você acreditar que é real.", eu disse mais ou menos. Alice viu o que eu estava prestes a fazer e rapidamente voou para fora da cama com as imagens. Eu saltei sobre Bella, agarrando seu rosto, e a beijando com um pouco de força. Ela era imortal agora, tanto quanto ela não acreditava nisso, eu não preciso ter cuidado. Minha língua invadiu sua boca, e meus dentes violaram seus lábios.

Ela ficou congelada no começo, mas então abriu a boca de boa vontade. Não me senti envergonhado enquanto minha família olhava para nós dois fazendo isso em cima de uma cama. Seus pensamentos eram bastantes diferentes uns dos outros, no entanto. Rosalie estava engasgando mentalmente, Jasper estava olhando para Alice como se ambos estivessem sentindo as nossas emoções sexuais, e Emmett estava pensando, _Edward vai transar!_ Alice achou engraçado, e Carlisle e Esme simplesmente olharam um para o outro, realmente incertos de como reagir.

Mas tudo isso foi perdido quando Bella e eu nos beijamos. Nunca tinha beijado ela assim antes, e ela estava começando a ficar um pouco gananciosa. Finalmente, Carlisle limpou a garganta, e nós dois paramos.

"Então eu sou realmente uma vampira?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

"Sim", eu ri. "Você acredita em nós agora?"

"Bem, eu nunca poderia imaginar você me beijando desse jeito... mesmo que fosse uma alucinação. Faz quanto tempo eu estou... er, como você?"

"Desde que você abriu seus olhos," eu disse, acariciando seus cabelos. "nós só te transformamos."

Ela franziu a testa. "Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada. Apenas... alucinações. Mas alucinações reais no entanto."

"Bella", Carlisle disse. "o que você quer dizer?"

Bella deu de ombros, e eu mudei de posição com ela para ela se sentar no meu colo. "Eu não sei, Carlisle. Eu tenho... sonhando faz um longo tempo. Às vezes eu sonho com o passado, quando eu era pequena e eu morava com minha mãe. Às vezes eu sonho com o futuro. Às vezes eu sonho com ensino médio e meu amigo Jake." Ela congelou. "Muito sonhos estranhos sobre Jacob, na verdade."

Carlisle olhou para mim interrogativamente.

"Querida," Eu disse suavemente. "você esteve em coma por mais de dois meses."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela olhou como se se sentisse doente. "O q-q-quê?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em desgosto. "Você esteve lutando contra o câncer por um longo tempo."

Ela lentamente olhou para Carlisle. "Você estava me tratando?"

"Nós dois estávamos", Carlisle disse. "Edward é um médico agora. Mas de qualquer maneira, você tem tido esses sonhos há muito tempo?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sim..."

Carlisle sorriu de repente presunçosamente. "Eu acho que agora sabemos o que os seres humanos experimentam quando estão em coma."

O médico em mim ficou maravilhado como ele por essa descoberta. Eu não sei por que eu não conseguia ouvir as mentes dos pacientes comatosos, e isso sempre me incomodou. Mas a mente de Bella era sobrenaturalmente afiada agora, e ela conseguia se lembrar de seu estado de espírito nas últimas semanas.

"Então, eles sonham." Carlisle murmurou. "Que tipo de sonhos você disse, Bella?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Sobre minha família. Edward. Vocês. Jacob..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Os sonhos com Jacob eram bizarros... ele se transformava em um lobo ou um urso ou algo assim."

Eu vi quando meus familiares trocaram olhares entre si.

"Uh, amor?" Eu disse levemente. "Jacob _não_ se transformar em um lobo. Ele é... um lobisomem. Um metamorfo."

Ela me olhou fixamente.

"É verdade", Alice saltou. "Você descobriu isso enquanto você estava em tratamento. Bella, posso, por favor, pentear seu cabelo? Você fez uma bela bagunça nele. "

Esme tocou o ombro de Alice e ela ficou quieta.

"Então Jacob não é humano?" Bella perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não inteiramente."

Ela suspirou profundamente e indeferiu esse pensamento. "Carlisle, quando vou receber minha memória de volta? Eu me sinto tão perdida. Não me lembro de nada depois que vocês foram embora de Forks, mas eu sei que algumas coisas estão aqui no fundo."

Carlisle veio e sentou no pé da cama, colocando uma mão reconfortante em seu joelho. "Bella, como um vampiro, as suas memórias humanas são sempre nebulosas. Eu mal me lembro de algo dos meus dias humanos, exceto pelos fatos principais. Mas a perda de memória é comum entre pessoas que acordam de comas prolongados. Eu só não sei se a sua memória vai voltar, Bella, porque agora seu corpo e sua maturidade mental estão congeladas e nunca irão avançar. "

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Ei, Bells", Emmett disse de repente, chegando a dar soquinhos de brincadeira no ombro. "Nós vamos resolver isso. Você só deve apreciar ser uma vampira agora. Você sabe, ir caçar ou ir levantar um carro ou algo assim. Quer armar uma luta?"

Bella riu levemente. "Quer saber de uma coisa Emmett, você está certo. Então o que você vampiros costumam fazer para se divertir a esta hora da noite?"

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, e Alice riram. Bella de repente usava uma expressão envergonhada, e eu esperei o blush bonito se espalhar pelo seu rosto. Fiquei um pouco assustado quando percebi que ela nunca iria corar novamente.

"Não importa.", disse Bella. "Uh, Edward, onde estamos?"

"Na casa da minha família no Alasca.", eu disse a ela.

"Podemos ir a algum lugar para que possamos conversar...?"

A mandíbula de Jasper caiu. "Você não está com sede?" ele engasgou.

Ela franziu a testa. "Bem... agora eu estou, já que você mencionou. Quer dizer, eu _acho que_ é por isso que minha garganta está queimando."

Carlisle sustentou meu olhar novamente antes de voltar para sua nova filha. "Bella, você não sente como se estivesse prestes a enlouquecer de sede?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, estou bem controlada."

Ele bateu o queixo. "Edward, eu acho que nós podemos ter encontrado a habilidade especial de Bella."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Eu tenho uma habilidade? Como Edward e Alice e Jasper?"

Carlisle sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Por que não chamar assim? Você é a primeira recém-criada que eu vi que não tentou matar todos à sua vista."

Bella pensou sobre isso, e depois sorriu triunfante. "Legal. Mas agora que nós estamos falando sobre isso, eu _estou_ com sede." Ela olhou para mim esperançosamente. "Podemos ir caçar?"

"Absolutamente", eu disse, beijando sua testa. Me levantei e lhe ofereci a minha mão. "Venha, meu amor."

* * *

**N/T -** Desculpa o desabafo no começo...

Ahh esse momentinho família, e a tensão da Bella :/

Que tal comentarem, que no próximo tem um momento mais íntimo :P

_Lary Reeden_


	23. Parte III Amanhecer

**************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**N/T – **A Bella perdeu a memória, então algumas coisas ficam confusas pra ela.

**Parte III - Capítulo Três: "Amanhecer"**

**POV Bella**

Me debrucei contra o tronco de árvore, absolutamente cheia. O veado que eu tinha acabado de abater tinha saciado a minha necessidade, mas não necessariamente os meus desejos. O sangue realmente não era tão apetitoso. Edward me assegurou que sangue de animais nunca tinham um gosto delicioso, mas poderíamos viajar pelo mundo para encontrar um animal que eu pudesse chamar de favorito.

Ele também me disse que infelizmente a queimação estaria sempre presente, mas ficaria mais fácil com o tempo e a prática. Mas de alguma forma isso só dói quando eu estava pensando nisso. Ele voltou a falar sobre essa ser a minha "habilidade". No começo eu estava desapontada por não ser algo tão legal como teletransporte ou o controle da mente, mas então eu decidi que eu estava bem com isso. Eu temia meus sanguinários dias de recém-nascida, e estava feliz de ter que renunciar a eles.

Depois que Edward esvaziou o leão da montanha (eu provei uns, mas não gostei mais do que o sangue do veado), ele simplesmente começou a correr pela floresta e subir em árvores. Foi emocionante ser capaz de correr tão rápido quanto ele, mas assistir os movimentos de seu corpo trouxe outros sentimentos de alegria ao meu corpo. Eu me encontrei com ele e o joguei no chão, beijando sua boca sangrenta e limpando ela com meu veneno. Ele riu com o meu beijo e começamos a brincar de rolar.

"Quer sair daqui?" ele perguntou logo em seguida.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele se levantou, pegou minha mão, e saímos correndo pela floresta até seu Volvo que estava estacionado na garagem de sua casa. Como estávamos no Alasca, não tínhamos um local privado para ficar juntos. Ainda querendo correr, eu o deixei abrir a porta do passageiro para mim e deslizei para dentro do carro.

"Você está toda bagunçada.", ele riu enquanto me avaliava no carro. Era verdade. Minha frente estava coberta de sangue. Eu não era exatamente uma comedora hábil ainda, mas ele me prometeu que eu iria melhorar.

Isso era um pouco incompreensível. Eu havia passado anos querendo ser uma vampira então eu poderia "melhorar". Antes quando estava perto dele eu parecia uma espécie de Chevy clássico amassado perto de um elegante carro esporte italiano novo. Mas agora que eu era imortal, eu ainda precisava melhorar muito para ser uma das serenas, e sofisticadas Cullen.

"Eu sei.", ri. "Quer me limpar quando chegarmos em casa?"

Junto com a velocidade e força, eu tinha tanta certeza quanto o inferno que eu estava ansiosa para sexo vampiro. Edward não precisa ter cuidado comigo... e com minhas habilidades elevadas, eu poderia sentir cada gota de prazer como ele podia.

Ele dirigiu por uma estrada desconhecida. "Onde você está indo?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Seattle, para o nosso apartamento.", respondeu ele. Quando ele viu minha cara confusa, ele explicou: "Nós temos um apartamento lá."

"_Nós_?" Eu perguntei. "Como e... você e eu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu acredito que vamos viver lá. Muito impróprio para um casal de namorados, eu sei." O belo sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto. "Minha formação vitoriana está cambaleando contra isso, mas eu não importo muito no momento."

Eu ri. "Eu me sinto tão perdida. Quer dizer, eu sinto que eu deveria saber de tudo... mas eu não sei."

"Ei, lembre-se dos conselhos de Emmett," ele me lembrou. "nós vamos trabalhar nisso. Por que não vamos participar de algumas atividades de vampiros?"

Eu bufei. "E que atividades seriam essas? Você realmente deseja erguer o Volvo no ar?"

"Não", ele respondeu sério. "na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazer amor a noite inteira."

Eu engasguei com as suas palavras, mas ele parecia estar falando sério. Ele dirigiu por um vasto caminho escuro, e eu perguntei quanto tempo levaria para conduzir do Alasca até Seattle. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que era apenas um par de horas. Horas que estavam me matando. Eu também estava suspeitando que ele mataria o Volvo, por correr tanto, mas eu não disse nada.

Finalmente, vimos às luzes da cidade, e ele estacionou em frente a um prédio desconhecido. Edward saiu rapidamente do carro. Em um movimento rápido, ele_ me_ tirou para fora do carro e foi correndo para dentro do prédio, subindo as escadas. Ele deve estar sem muita paciência de esperar o elevador.

Ele conseguiu abrir e fechar a porta rapidamente, correndo, e nos jogando na cama. Sua boca explorou a minha enquanto ele montava em mim, e suas mãos estavam arrancando o vestido que Alice tinha colocado no meu corpo inconsciente. Percebi com um susto que eu também poderia rasgar _suas_ roupas. Esperando que ele não gostasse muito da camisa que ele usava, mas não se importando o suficiente para perguntar, eu usei a minha força recém-descoberta para rasgá-la ao meio e fora de seu corpo. O cinto foi a próxima que eu nem desatei, eu simplesmente rasguei o couro. E por fim jeans e boxers. Ele riu quando me deixou completamente nua, e, finalmente, poderíamos explorar um ao outro.

Sua boca desceu sob meu corpo, deixando mordidas por toda parte. Por alguma razão, eu estava _realmente_ ligada pelo sentimento de seus dentes contra a minha pele de granito. Foi estranho porque, como um ser humano, eu achava chupões repugnantes. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro de repente se lembrou de Alice me contando sobre o que os vampiros achavam sexy. "Morder é muito quente", ela disse. "Jasper ama quando eu uso meus dentes."

"Espere!" Eu gritei, fazendo com que Edward congelasse.

"O que eu fiz de errado?" Ele engasgou, imediatamente, usando os dedos quentes para esfregar meu quadril, onde ele tinha mordido. Que estranho, Edward era quente agora.

"Nada.", eu disse. "Eu só lembrei de algo."

Seus olhos caramelo se arregalaram. "O quê?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "A conversa com Alice sobre sexo...". Senti que estava corando, mas é claro que nenhum sangue fluiu para o meu rosto de pedra.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Er, ok. Do que mais você se lembra?"

Minha memória estava em branco novamente. "Nada", eu suspirei. "eu acho que foi apenas um flash. Quero dizer, a conversa poderia ter acontecido quando eu era ainda uma caloura no colégio."

Eu tinha encontrado, enquanto caçava, isso minha memória, mas pode ser que de repente eu me lembre de tudo para o meu diagnóstico de câncer. Tudo depois que foi exterminado. Eu ainda não conseguia me lembrar onde essa conversa encaixa, no entanto. Rezei para o que tivesse acontecido recentemente, fosse a minha memória voltando lentamente.

"Você falou sobre sexo com Alice na escola?", perguntou ele, aquele sorriso torto e lindo no rosto.

Eu peguei um travesseiro e bati nele com ele. "Oh, Edward, cale-se! Eu sei que você falou com Jasper e Emmett sobre isso."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu era muito mais velho que você."

"E ainda é virgem," Eu o provoquei.

"Até que você deflorou-me há alguns meses." Ele pegou o travesseiro macio de minhas mãos e me bateu de volta.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Nós... tivemos relações sexuais?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim..."

"Nesta cama?"

"Sim. Eu também propus a você nesta cama."

Eu olhei para o meu anel de noivado, a única coisa além de minha pele que eu estava usando. "Uau. Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar disso."

Ele suspirou. "Eu já volto."

"Não vá." Eu disse, pegando sua mão. Edward havia se separado de mim por tanto tempo, eu estava tão confortável com ele, mas eu morria de medo de perdê-lo novamente.

"Eu volto logo, amor." Ele beijou a minha mão antes de dar a voltar e andar para o armário. Eu vi como ele estava excitado, e me senti mal por interromper nossas preliminares. Mas eu estava _tão_ perdida... Eu precisava de respostas.

Ele veio rapidamente para trás, segurando uma caixa. Ele jogou na cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, beijando minha boca. "Tenho um presente para você.", disse ele.

"Ah?" Eu olhei para a caixa.

"Sim. Você pode olhar, se você quiser."

Olhei para a caixa empoeirada. "Livros?"

Ele riu. "Diários, na verdade. Diários que datam do primeiro dia em que eu te vi."

Eu engasguei, insanamente curiosa, mas o lado racional de mim fez-me abanar a cabeça. "Não, Edward. Estes são particulares. Eu não posso ler eles."

"Eu estou dando a você.", respondeu ele, puxando o primeiro. "Talvez eles possam refrescar sua memória."

Eu simplesmente olhei para ele, mordendo meu lábio.

"Ok, então", ele sorriu suavemente. "eu vou ler para você. Vamos ver... vamos pular o início. Talvez quando você realmente tiver o desejo de matar alguém que você deve ler isso."

Eu dei uma risada dura, rezando para que esse desejo nunca venha. "Muito assustador para um vampiro recém-nascido?"

Seus olhos se fecharam de repente, e ele sorriu. "Você sabe", ele sussurrou. "venho lutando com essa possibilidade por muito tempo, e agora que é uma realidade... Estou atordoado."

Medo lavou através de mim. "É um 'atordoado' bom ou um 'atordoado' ruim?" _E se Edward não me quer mais?__E se eu não sou mais__**sua**__Bella?_

"Bom, definitivamente bom.", disse ele, aliviando-me. "Nunca acho que não é. Eu tenho você para a eternidade. O que mais eu poderia pedir?"

Eu sorri para ele e me inclinei para beijá-lo. Quando eu rolei em cima dele, chutei a caixa fora da cama, esperando que Edward não se importasse por eu abusar um pouco de seus diários. Ele não parecia se importar. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de ler seus diários, para finalmente chegar em sua mente, mas meu corpo tinha outras necessidades.

Ele pareceu concordar comigo. Nós nos beijamos, tocamos e sussurramos, eventualmente, fizemos amor por horas em nossa cama. Para mim, esta foi a primeira vez. Isso era tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar.

E foi perfeito.

Finalmente, quando estava amanhecendo através das janelas, ambos caímos no colchão, envoltos nos braços um do outro. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente, embora nós não precisássemos do oxigênio. Eu achei que ele estava confortável e agradável, no entanto.

"Isso foi..." Eu engasguei.

"Incrível!", Edward preencheu para mim.

"Eu estava pensando em _perfeito_. "

"Impecável".

Eu ri e estiquei o pescoço para beijar sua bochecha. "Eu apenas decidi que a imortalidade é ótima."

"Basta pensar, que temos uma eternidade inteira à nossa frente."

Eu ri como uma colegial. Eu gostei da ideia.

Eu finalmente acalmei minha respiração e me aconcheguei em seu lado. "É estranho não estar com sono. Apenas com preguiça."

Ele deu de ombros. "Você vai se acostumar com isso. Eu também fico muito preguiçoso, então podemos apenas deitar juntos na cama." Sua mão correu pelas minhas costas.

"Eu concordo.", disse eu, fechando os olhos. De repente, me lembrou de seu presente para mim, os diários. "Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, amor?"

"Será que você leria para mim?" Eu respirei seu cheiro incrível. Ele cheirava melhor do que qualquer flor, perfume, comida que eu já tinha experimentado.

"Os diários?"

"Sim".

"Claro."

Ele moveu-se rapidamente para pegar a caixa e voltou colocando ela ao meu lado. Ele abriu os braços, diário na mão, e me permitiu me encaixar sobre ele.

"Confortável?" ele brincou.

Eu sabia que ele estava brincando, porque eu não me senti desconfortável nenhuma vez desde que eu tinha acordado. Ser um vampiro significava que cada posição era como flutuar em uma lagoa legal. Tudo parecia perfeito. "Sim.", respondi, beijando seus bíceps musculosos enquanto seus braços estavam em volta de mim."Eu estou pronta."

Ele folheou as páginas. "02 março de 2005. Eu vi a garota mais bonita do mundo esta noite..."

* * *

_**N/T ~** Comentem gente... só mais 5 pro fim. _

_Beijinhos Lary_


	24. Parte III Errado

******************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** As palavras do diário estão em itálico, assim você não vai confundir elas com a conversa de Bella e Edward.

**Parte III - Capítulo IV: "Errado"**

**POV Bella**

"02 março de 2005", ele leu. " _Eu vi a garota mais bonita do mundo esta noite_. " De repente, ele parou e olhou para mim. "Agora eu sei que estava errado. Eu estou vendo a garota mais bonita do mundo _esta_ noite. "

Revirei os olhos e beijei-lhe a orelha. "Continue lendo."

"_Eu vi a menina mais bonita do mundo esta noite_", ele leu." d_epois de ouvir cada pensamento desses infames homens nomeados __como__ Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, e Tyler Crowley, eu tinha que ir ver Bella Swan. Mas é claro que eu não poderia realmente ir até ela, porque não seria adequado. Então, eu estou receoso que eu fiz algo extremamente impróprio. Eu rastejei para a janela do quarto enquanto ela dormia_."

Eu ri. "Você soa como um perseguidor de adolescentes."

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a ler novamente a sua caligrafia elegante. "_O fato de que esses adolescentes, canalhas ainda pensavam em pedir-lhe para sair me repeliu, mas o que me aterrorizou ainda mais foi que eu não sei o que ela pensava deles. Eu posso dizer honestamente que Isabella Swan é o ser humano mais alucinante que eu já conheci. Ela reina em minha mente constantemente. Ela é apenas um pequeno mistério que eu estou morrendo de vontade de desvendar. Sua mente silenciosa me deixa quase tão louco como aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Como eu disse, ela é enlouquecedora como o inferno."_

"_De qualquer forma, eu subi em sua janela e me sentei na cadeira de balanço no canto. Ela estava dormindo, mas gemia e virava. Eu literalmente quase mastiguei meus lábios e unhas enquanto eu me perguntava o que diabos ela estava sonhando, isso não era uma tarefa fácil para um vampiro! Ela estava resmungando, mas era um monte de besteiras sobre as plantas verdes e areia marrom e sua mãe __esquecer-se de__ pagar as contas e sobre o cacto que precisa de atenção. Honestamente, meu primeiro pensamento foi 'Bella tem um cacto?__Era um fato tão aleatória que me fez rir. Mas como ela murmurou em seu sono pareceu bastante cativante, devo acrescentar, eu percebi que eu estava me apaixonando._

"_Foi o que aconteceu quando o luar lavou através de sua janela. Eu, é claro, podia ver seu rosto perfeitamente sem ele, mas a luz branca parecia fazê-la brilhar de forma radiante. E então eu percebi que ela era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em cem anos. Sua pele era marfim, a sombra, mais rara e mais bonita que você pode imaginar. Seu cabelo mogno brilhante caia em torno seu belo rosto, envolvendo-a em um perfume de morangos...? Tanto quanto eu odeio a alimentação humana, __sua__ versão de morangos era tão maldita__ e__ atraente. Eu queria ter seu corpo e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo_."

Edward parou de repente e olhou para mim, preocupado.

Eu ri novamente. "O que é foi?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu nunca admiti isso para ninguém, além do meu diário.", disse ele calmamente. "Eu não posso acreditar que você não está tirando sarro de mim."

"Eu nunca poderia tirar sarro de sua honestidade", eu respondi. "eu só espero não ter te decepcionado quando fizemos amor."

"Nunca.", ele prometeu, beijando meus lábios. "Você foi acima e além dos meus sonhos."

"Você foi, também." eu admiti.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de voltar para o diário. "_Suas pálpebras lavanda estava graciosamente através das pequenas poças de chocolate eu estava morrendo de vontade de ver, seus cílios longos __que__ faziam sombras em todo o alabastro de suas bochechas. A linha reta do nariz, a altura dessas belas maçãs do rosto, e a forma de sua boca quase derrubaram-me. Seu queixo bonitinho ainda conseguiu ter um efeito sobre mim. Meus olhos vagaram em seu pescoço, e eu queria tocá-la tanto... só para sentir o cheiro..._

"_Mas eu sabia que não podia. Ela era muito delicada e eu era muito feroz. Então eu sentei a uma distância segura dela e me embebedei em sua beleza. Finalmente, suas palavras ficaram mais altas e mais fortes, e parecia que ela estava falando com alguém que realmente amava. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro se perguntou se ela estava gritando com sua mãe por não cuidar do cacto, mas então ela disse algo completamente inesperado._"

Edward parou e olhou nos meus olhos. "_Aquela criatura perfeita disse meu nome._"

Eu sorri para ele, não quebrando o seu olhar. Nós ficamos assim por alguns momentos, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro. Finalmente, ele voltou-se para o diário.

"_Fogos de artifício estouraram dentro mim, por mais clichê que possa parecer. Eu nunca me senti tão vivo em cem anos, nunca! Algo despertou dentro de mim. Era desejo sexual, é claro, mas era também algo mais. Eu procurei minhas vastas extensões de conhecimento antes de eu finalmente perceber o que era. Era o profundo, significativo, irrevogável, amor, irreversível e impossível._

"_Mas agora eu me encontro em uma situação terrível. Tanto quanto eu quero amar Isabella Swan-Bella-Bella... oh inferno, quanto mais eu percebo o quanto eu amo ela, mais eu percebo que ela definitivamente não é minha Bella. Eu odeio amá-la tanto quanto eu amo amá-la. Este é um sonho impossível, um desejo inatingível, algo que nunca deveria acontecer. Eu sou um monstro. Ela é um ser humano impecável, delicado. É verdade, ela é a mais bela humana, impecável e delicada que esses olhos dourados, já viram. Isso não tirar o horror para fora deste monstro dentro de mim._

"_E o que realmente dói não é que eu sei que isso__ nunca __**deve **__acontecer. A verdadeira dor vem do fato de que isso nunca __**vai **__acontecer. É impossível. Bella, oh que bela, Bella vai acabar com alguém como Mike Newton ou Tyler Crowley ou inferno, talvez um daqueles cães Quileutes da reserva. Ela nunca vai ser minha."_

"_Mas, sempre serei seu."_

Edward chegou ao final do diário do dia 02 de março de 2005, e sorriu para mim. "Graças a Deus eu estava errado sobre você.", ele murmurou.

"Sim.", eu concordei. "Graças a Deus que você estava errado."

* * *

**N/T ~** Parece que quanto mais perto do fim, mais as reviews caíram :/

Não estão gostando mai? Falta só 4 pro fim... e a fic já tem substituta o/

bjos


	25. Parte III Diários

**************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte III - Capítulo Cinco: "****Diários****"**

**POV Bella**

Edward meio que deslizou através dos outros diários, incluindo a noite, em que ele me salvou daqueles crápulas em Seattle, e no dia que ele me disse todas aquelas coisas mesquinha. Enquanto os seus pensamentos eram tão interessantes e lisonjeiros de ler, algo sobre o primeiro diário que ele leu me incomodou.

"_Um desses cães Quileutes estava na estrada a caminho da reserva._"

Edward e Alice tinham me dito que Jacob esteve comigo por todo o tempo na segunda vez que lutei contra o câncer, e que eles tiveram que colocar ele pra correr para me salvar. Eu entendi a necessidade de forçar Jacob a ficar longe de mim, mas agora eu me sinto terrivelmente culpada. Ele havia sacrificado o seu coração para salvar a minha vida. Jacob merecia algo melhor.

A curiosidade sobre o ano passado da minha vida estava me matando, e não apenas sobre mim, Edward, ou os Cullen, mas sobre o meu melhor amigo. Eu precisava saber o que aconteceu para que eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira de fazer as coisas certas novamente. Claro que eu nunca poderia estar com Jake da forma que Edward alegou que meu amigo queria, mas eu ainda podia ser sua amiga.

"Edward", eu interrompi o meu noivo. "querido, eu estou realmente gostando disso, mas eu posso me lembrar de todas essas coisas. Você pode talvez ler alguns fatos mais recentes?"

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Claro. Eu me empolguei lembrando. Hmm, vamos ver, que diário devo escolher?"

Notei que ele pulou uma _série_ de diários. "O que tem em todos aqueles ali?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele franziu os lábios. "Eles são da época em que te deixei."

"Oh!". Eu decidi que não queria ler aqueles. Ele não parecia querer revisitar as memórias, também.

Finalmente, ele puxou um para fora. "Hmm...", ele murmurou, folheando. "Bella, há um _monte_ de coisas aqui que você precisa saber."

"Comece do começo," eu disse rapidamente, e então me senti culpada. "quero dizer, você não tem que ler se você não quiser. Eu vou entender. Nós estamos aqui há um tempo."

Ele retirou suavemente alguns fios de cabelo da minha cara. "Muito disso tem a ver com o seu tratamento", ele disse suavemente. "eu não quero reviver isso agora. Eu estava apavorado."

"Eu entendo.", eu o assegurei. "Que horas são, afinal?"

"Sete da manhã," ele respondeu. "posso assegurar-lhe que Alice está pronta para começar a planejar o casamento."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não hoje, Edward."

"Eu penso a mesma coisa.", ele sorriu. "Bem, vamos ver. Eu não estou realmente certo do que fazer agora. Se você fosse humana, eu te faria café da manhã e serviria com você na cama."

Eu ri. "Que tal um banho? Sinto-me suja da caça da noite passada."

"E outras atividades.", ele me lembrou.

"Verdade. Você me deixou suja, também."

"Eu não estou pedindo desculpas por isso." Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Eu te amo, Bella Swan."

"Eu amo _você_, Edward Cullen", eu sorri para ele. "Eu estou tão feliz, mesmo que eu não esteja inteiramente certa do que está acontecendo."

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu lado. "Ótimo. Sua felicidade é tudo que importa no meu mundo."

"Você está feliz?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Inequivocamente.", declarou ele. "Eu nunca estive mais feliz."

Depois tomamos uma ducha _muito_ longa e agitada, Edward recebeu um telefonema de Alice. "Diga a ela que eu estou dormindo.", brinquei quando, ele atendeu.

"Oi, Alice?!", ele riu.

Fiquei espantado ao descobrir que eu podia ouvir a voz de Alice, alta e clara através do receptor. "Oi, meu irmão favorito.", ela murmurou.

"O que você quer?" Edward revirou os olhos.

"Planejar o casamento.", ela exigiu drasticamente, seu tom amigável esquecido. "Hoje".

"Desculpe, mana. Eu não acho que eu posso compartilhar Bella agora."

"Bah! Eu _sabia que_ você ia dizer isso!" Ela choramingou.

"Então por que você me ligou?", perguntou ele.

"Porque você precisava saber que Charlie vai ligar para o "Centro de câncer "em torno do meio-dia, e ele vai querer falar com você. Então, você precisa trazer seus traseiros até aqui, porque nós demos a ele o número desta casa."

"Ah, _foda-se,_" ele suspirou, e então olhou para mim se desculpando. "nós vamos estar ai."

"Me desculpe, Bella.", ele suspirou quando ele desligou. "Eu não acho que vamos conseguir nosso dia preguiçoso na cama."

"O que ela quer dizer?" Exigi. "Com Charlie e Centro de Câncer?"

"Tecnicamente, você ainda deveria estar em estado de coma.", disse ele. "Nós tivemos que fingir levá-la a um centro de câncer, a fim de transformá-la."

Eu sentei na cama, de repente me sentindo exausta. "Edward? Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro, o amor."

"Por que você teve que mudar tão imediatamente?"

Seus olhos dourados pareciam queimar. "Seu coração estava falhando, querida."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Oh-kay. Eu entendo." Fiquei em silêncio por um momento antes de perguntar humildemente, "Eu vou ter que fingir minha própria morte, quando chegar a hora?"

Edward franziu os lábios. "Sim, meu amor. Todos nós já tivemos de fazê-lo."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Oh... tudo bem".

"Nós não temos que fazer isso por um longo tempo.", disse ele, levando-me em seus braços. "Eu vou deixar você se preparar." Ele recheados meu cabelo de beijos suaves.

Engoli em seco.

"Bella, meu amor? Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Uh huh. Apenas me dê um minuto."

Ele beijou minha testa e começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar. Essa música só pareceu acalmar-me, especialmente porque agora eu poderia ouvir cada nota da sua voz perfeita.

"Você está indo muito bem até agora.", ele sussurrou. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

"Obrigado.", eu sussurrei de volta. "Vamos, eu não quero fazer Charlie suspeitar."

Eu vesti jeans e camiseta, sabendo que Alice ficaria chateada além da crença. Mas foi bom ter algo da minha vida humana, especialmente desde que eu estava sofrendo com meu pai e meu melhor amigo. Para a minha diversão, eu peguei Edward cheirando roupas no meu armário. "Só para saborear o seu cheiro.", ele explicou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e inclinei-me para cheirar a minha roupa. Eu tive que admitir que eu cheirava bem, quase como flores. Mas eu não fiquei louca de sede, nem nada parecido.

"Seu sangue cantava para mim.", explicou. "_La Tua Cantante._"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, intrigada.

Ele deu de ombros. "Apenas um termo vampírico para o sangue que cheira especialmente apetitoso para um vampiro. Obviamente você não encontrou o seu ainda."

"Eu espero que eu nunca encontre.", eu murmurei. Depois de ouvir histórias de terror sobre o meu clã nos primeiros dias como recém-nascidos, fiquei extremamente orgulhoso da minha contagem de assassinato zero.

Eu assisti com pesar Edward vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em olhar no espelho. Ele parecia tão bonito. Meus olhos humanos eram fracos, pois eles nunca tinham chegado a ver sequer um vislumbre de sua verdadeira beleza. Com a minha nova visão sobrenatural, pude ver que o homem que era quase meu marido era mais radiante que o sol.

"O que você está olhando?" ele brincou, aproximando-se para me abraçar e me dar um tapa de brincadeira na bunda.

"Você é perfeito...", murmurei, ainda com temor.

"Olha quem está falando." De repente, ele se afastou e olhou para mim. "Você não viu a si mesmo, não é?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Uh, não..."

Um sorriso brilhante iluminou seu rosto. "Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz por ser o primeiro a ver sua primeira reação. Agora, Bella, você tem os olhos vermelhos de um recém-nascido. Eu não quero que eles te assustem..." Ele me puxou animadamente ao banheiro. "Vamos, dorminhoca." ele riu.

Ele cobriu os olhos antes de posicionar-me em frente ao espelho. "Tudo bem." disse ele. "Lembre-se dos olhos... eles eventualmente vão ficar dourados, assim como os meus. Um, dois, três!"

Ele descobriu meus olhos, e eu ofeguei.

Eu não reconheci a mulher no espelho. Ela era absolutamente impressionante.

Todas as minhas imperfeições tinham sido apagadas e encobertas com a beleza natural. Mesmo o meu corpo parecia ter mais curvas, e ser mais agradável para o olho.

"Você é linda amor," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "você sempre foi bonita, mas você está..." Ele ficou sem palavras.

Edward estava certo sobre os olhos. Eles quase me assustaram, mas eu não deixei que isso transparecesse quando eu vi o resto de mim.

Eu sempre tinha ansiado por ser bonita na minha vida humana, sempre achando-me simples e inadequada. Eu poderia lembrar de sonhar com a beleza imortal, e apenas desejando que eu pudesse parecer, pertencer ao lado do meu amante glorioso.

E agora, eu poderia dizer que eu parecia e que eu pertencia a ele. Nós éramos mais bonitos do que qualquer casal de celebridades.

"Você está satisfeita?" ele riu baixinho.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim... Eu estou bem." Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Muito mais do que bem.", argumentou ele gentilmente. "Você já reparou que você não tropeçou nenhuma vez?"

Eu estava tão chocada por ser uma maldita vampira que eu não tinha notado isso. De repente, meu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. "Oh meu Deus, você está certo!"

Ele riu de novo. "Mmm, você _poderia_ estar satisfeito com isso. É _tão_ adorável." Ele se curvou e beijou meus lábios.

Eu era toda a favor de continuar aquele beijo, mas ele fez uma pausa. "Amor, nós temos que retornar ao Alasca."

"Certo.", eu disse, e lancei um último olhar para a mulher bonita no espelho antes de sairmos.

No entanto, antes de sairmos, eu fui e peguei a caixa de diários. "Vou ler eles enquanto você dirige.", eu expliquei para Edward.

Ele me deu óculos escuros para esconder os olhos vermelhos, e nós saímos. Eu me perdi rapidamente nos diários.

_16 de setembro de 2010_

_Hoje é o pior dia da minha longa vida.__Primeiro, é o aniversário do dia em que deixei Bella.__Cinco anos, não posso acreditar.__Eu não posso acreditar que sobrevivi tanto tempo sem ela.__Lembro-me de um momento em que uma hora sem o meu amor era uma verdadeira tortura.__Agora que nos separamos por cinco anos.__Não posso sequer imaginar a mulher que ela se tornou nos últimos cinco anos.__Eu me pergunto quais são seus novos alimentos favoritos, seus filmes favoritos, se ela ainda usa a cor azul..._

_Mas há uma questão de maior importância.__Alice __teve__ uma visão de Bella sendo diagnosticado com câncer._

_Não há absolutamente nenhuma palavra para isso.__Eu estou de repente ainda mais morto do que eu já estive._

_Estamos __voltando__ para Seattle para Carlisle pode tratá-la.__Vou ajudá-lo secretamente, pois conheço o sangue dela melhor do que ninguém.__Mas Bella nunca vai me ver.__Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido, tal como prometi há cinco anos._

_Eu já fiz a decisão de que se ela morrer, eu vou para os Volturi mediatamente.__Ninguém, nem mesmo Esme, pode me parar._

_Se existe um Deus nesta vida cruel, talvez Ele tenha piedade de mim e deixe-me passar a vida após a morte com o meu amor proibido._

"Edward?" Eu perguntei. "Quem são os _Volturi_?"

Ele rangeu os dentes. "Vejo que você já leu 16 de setembro."

"Sim."

"Os Volturi são basicamente realeza dos vampiros. Eles fazem as leis."

"As leis?"

Ele franziu os lábios. "Eu acho que já que você é um vampiro, você deve saber disso. Sim, nós temos leis. Eu vou falar delas com você mais tarde... mas se você provocar os Volturi, você morre."

Medo passou por mim. "Você não ia provocá-los, ia?"

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "De qualquer forma, nós dois estamos aqui agora, vivos... ou o que quer que somos."

"_Edward Cullen!_" Engoli em seco. "É bom você _nunca_ ter pensamentos como esse de novo! "

"Não há nenhuma razão para isso", ele afirmou simplesmente. "tenho a eternidade para passar com apenas o ser mais perfeito que já existiu. Por que eu iria querer morrer?"

Ele lançou um sorriso torto para mim, me olhando de lado, então eu sabia que podia acreditar nele. Ainda um pouco abalada, cheguei para beijar sua bochecha. Ele virou a cabeça para me dar um beijo doce nos lábios.

Eu estabeleci-me de volta no meu lugar e continuei lendo. Havia um monte de termos médicos que eu não entendia, e um monte de depressão sobre a minha condição, que parecia estar se deteriorando rapidamente. Meu coração doeu quando eu percebi o quanto esse anjo me amou verdadeiramente.

Finalmente, eu cheguei em um diário feliz:

_Tudo é tão perfeito._

_Estou convencido de que Alice e Emmett me enganaram, só para que eu fosse ao hospital no quarto de Bella, justamente porque ela estava acordada.__Ela estava vomitando violentamente no vaso sanitário, obviamente, um efeito colateral da quimioterapia.__Eu não pude resistir entrando e ajudando-a, ela estava tão longe do botão que chamar a enfermeira e não havia ninguém para eu enviar para ela.__Então, ela caiu no chão, e eu fui ajudá-la._

_O olhar em seu rosto era absolutamente impagável, uma mistura de choque e medo, mas ela me permitiu entrar e ajudá-la.__Ela me __recebeu__ de volta de braços abertos. Eu nunca vi um ser humano que __fosse__ tão gracioso e perdoador.__Eu me pergunto como ela seria quando e se ela fosse se tornar uma vampira.__Será que ela __seria__ tão compassiva como Carlisle?__Isso não é muito difícil de imaginar._

_Existem apenas algumas coisas de que eu tenho certeza.__A primeira, obviamente, é que estou irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ela.__A segunda é que vai demorar muito tempo para reconstruir a confiança dela em mim, para convencê-la que eu vou ficar com ela e, possivelmente, me casar com ela.__(Tenho medo de que vou precisar de algum suborno também.) E, finalmente, tenho a certeza absoluta de seu amor por mim.__Seu amor é mostrado através de seu perdão, e enquanto eu estou deitado ao seu lado agora, sua respiração constante me diz que ela está feliz novamente.__E do jeito que ela murmura o meu nome... é o céu._

Esperei que as lágrimas viessem antes de perceber que eu nunca iria chorar novamente. Edward foi simplesmente incrível. Fiquei maravilhada com a ideia de que eu fui abençoada com alguém que me acompanha tão perfeitamente, como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, eu nunca tinha tido mais certeza disso do que quando eu li esse diário.

O restante dos diários contavam dos meus dias ao seu lado no hospital. Meu espírito se elevou enquanto eu lia sobre como a minha condição estava melhorando rapidamente, e finalmente, chegou o dia quando Edward estava feliz em trazer-me para casa. Ele escreveu sobre o apartamento e a decoração como quando um menino é levado para uma loja de doces. Ele também escreveu sobre suas lutas ao deitar ao meu lado e não "ir longe demais" comigo. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa que ele escreveu algumas de suas fantasias secretas.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei. "Você realmente... fantasiava sobre mim?"

Ele fechou os olhos, envergonhado. "Uh... sim, amor. Fantasiava. Eu ainda fantasio. Como você pode ver, meus sonhos não são muito honrados."

Eu ri e continuei lendo. Comecei a folhear os diários que cobriam o nosso ano feliz de pós-leucemia. Muitas deles eram muito parecidas, até o dia em que eu supostamente tentei seduzi-lo. De alguma forma, isso era difícil de ler. Mas eu tinha que admitir, no entanto, que eu gostei de ler sobre o dia em que ele finalmente dormiu comigo. Isso me fez sentir um pouco de arrependimento, por que estávamos em um carro pequeno no caminho para ver a sua família... minha família.

Finalmente, cheguei à parte escura novamente. Minha recaída. Edward deslizou de volta para sua depressão profunda enquanto eles freneticamente procuravam um doador de medula óssea compatível. Por fim, Jacob se voluntariou.

_Embora eu __saiba__ que ele provavelmente não será compatível, devo dizer que eu sou tão grato por Jacob Black ter se voluntariado para doar sua medula óssea.__Ele permitiu que Carlisle extraísse um pouco de sua medula __do__ seu quadril com uma agulha longa.__Eu sei que dói pelo seu estremecer.__Apesar do meu preconceito contra eles, eu sempre considerei lobisomens bastante duráveis e talvez até mesmo masoquistas.__Agora eu sei que até mesmo os lobisomens sentem dor ao longo do tempo, e isso meio que os tornam mais humanos aos meus olhos.__Mais compreensíveis.__Eu devo minha vida dez vezes mais longa a Jacob Black por simplesmente não sair do lado de Bella e até mesmo oferecer uma das partes de seu corpo para minha noiva.__Ele realmente é um homem bom, uma vez que você passa por suas fantasias visuais e seus planos e desejos de roubar Bella de mim.__Eu posso dizer honestamente que Bella é a coisa mais preciosa para ele.__Como posso odiá-lo por isso, quando eu me sinto da mesma maneira?_

Fechei os olhos, e inclinei a cabeça contra o encosto, suspirando.

"O que foi, meu amor?" Edward pegou minha mão e beijou o topo da mesma.

"Edward, eu preciso ver Jacob", eu disse. "para me certificar de que ele está bem."

Eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo suspirar. "Eu entendo isso. Mas eu não tenho certeza de onde ele está. Seus pensamentos me disseram que ele não sabia para onde estava indo, de qualquer forma."

"Não podemos apenas usar Alice para encontrá-lo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, amor. Alice não pode ver os lobos. Há algo sobre eles que anula o seu poder..." Ele suspirou. "Eu não sei como acha-lo, Bella." ele admitiu.

"Eu vou descobrir.", eu prometi, fazendo-o correr a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso.

* * *

**N/T:** Só digo que o Jacob vai ficar ótimo rsrsrsrs

E a Bella em paz :)

Comentem... quando chegar a 10 eu posto o 26... faltam 3 pro final, bjos


	26. Parte III Pesadelo

******************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte III - Capítulo Seis: "Pesadelo"**

**POV Jacob**

Finalmente cansado, deprimido, e sem poder mover mais um passo, eu desmoronei na neve. Eu estava em algum lugar no deserto canadense depois de semanas da minha fuga de Seattle. As vozes na minha cabeça estavam gritando para mim tão altas, que decidi voltar gradualmente a ser humano.

_Ah, muito melhor_, pensei quando me estabeleci na neve. Meu corpo estava tão quente que o frio não me incomodou, na verdade, eu estava provavelmente derretendo a neve. Nu e exposto, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, eu fechei os olhos.

Seu rosto assombrava cada pensamento. Sua pele cremosa, cabelo castanho espesso, doces olhos castanhos. Eles matam-me cada vez que eu fecho os olhos. _Como eu posso continuar se eu vejo seu rosto a cada segundo da minha vida?_

Eu perguntei se ela era uma vampira agora. Provavelmente sim, eu imaginei. Fazia seis semanas ou algo assim desde o dia em que deixei Seattle. Ela estava, provavelmente, fria, dura, imortal e casada. Depois que o espasmo de dor percorreu-me, eu me perguntei qual pensamento me incomoda mais: Bella ser uma vampira, ou Bella ser a mulher de alguém.

Eu sempre soube, desde o momento que a vi com ele em sua formatura, que ela sempre estaria ligada ao sanguessuga. Depois que ele foi embora, parecia que minhas suspeitas somente foram confirmadas. Ela se segurou nele com toda a energia que ela tinha, anulando sua vida de qualquer outra coisa. Eu queria ser o seu próximo amor, mas algo me disse que isso nunca iria acontecer.

Ainda assim, eu tentei. E outra vez. E eu falhei. Eu não só falhei com Bella, mas eu falhei com Sarah também. E, como resultado, minha vida estava acabada. Eu só estava flutuando em um abismo negro.

Enquanto eu estava deitado na neve, pensando nisso, meus ouvidos humanos, de repente se animaram. Eu podia ouvir passos-_rápidos_. Rápido demais para pertencer a um ser humano. Eu gemi quando eu peguei o cheiro doce no vento. Eu _não_ queria lidar com nenhum, sanguessuga agora. Gostaria de saber brevemente se era Victoria, a cadela que importunou meu bando e finalmente fugiu para o bem dela. Seria bom matar alguém agora. E ela merecia morrer.

Ouvindo os passos se aproximando, eu me transformei de volta à minha forma de lobo. O eco das vozes apreciativas encheu minha cabeça. _Ei, cara, você está de volta! _Todos eles pareciam dizer. Eu simplesmente rosnei em resposta, distraído por todos os passos. Agora que eles estavam chegando ainda mais perto, eu poderia dizer que não era apenas um vampiro. Talvez dois.

Rolei sobre minhas costas, olhando para o céu, sem me preocupar realmente com os vampiros, mas realmente não querendo me mover, também. Se fosse um clã selvagem, eu poderia facilmente derrotá-los. Seria bom para mim. Eu poderia tirar todas as minhas frustrações. Fácil.

Mas o cheiro era muito familiar. Eu tinha experiência suficiente com sanguessugas para saber que todos eles têm diferentes aromas. E eu tinha cheirado este antes. _Oh, Deus.__Por favor, não deixe que eles sejam Cullen's,_ eu orei. _Eu realmente não preciso disso agora._

* * *

**N/T** ~ Calma gente eu disse que o Jacob vai ter seu final feliz *longe da Bella*

Faltam apenas 2... então que tal mexer os dedinhos gordos ou magros rs

A fic que vai fica no lugar dessa se chama:

**The Tarot Reader** (A Leitora de Tarô) é uma short fic de 9 capítulos da Amoet, muito divertida e fofa...

**Sinopse: **"O cartão representa o potencial de uma nova aventura, escolhida, ou imposta a alguém. Algo como trazer as coisas da escuridão para a luz." A aventura de Bella começa quando ela conhece um rapaz de olhos verdes...


	27. Adiante

**********************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Parte III - Capítulo Sete: "Adiante"**

**POV Bella**

Jacob congelou em sua forma humana, seus olhos escuros olhando para mim, uma expressão dura no rosto. Eu via que ele estava infeliz. Na verdade, eu via que ele estava miserável. Parecia que ele tinha chorado, e isso quebrou meu coração. Era para Jacob ser meu sol. Eternamente feliz. Sempre.

"Jake?", eu disse lentamente, percebendo que seu nariz estava enrugado por causa meu cheiro. Alice, que estava ao meu lado, tinha me avisado que ele iria feder. E ele fedia. Seu perfume queimou meu nariz e me fez querer vomitar o sangue do veado que eu tinha acabado de drenar. Naturalmente, está era uma reação puramente humana. Os vampiros não vomitam a toa.

"Bella?" ele perguntou baixinho, incrédulo. Ele notou meus olhos vermelhos e estremeceu.

"Sim", eu disse. "estou tão feliz por ter te encontrado."

"Como você me encontrou se a sanguessuga adivinha não pode me ver?"

Eu sorri para o apelido que ele deu para a Alice. "Parece que tenho uma propensão para... rastreamento."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com interesse, mas se recompôs rapidamente e franziu os lábios. "O que você quer?"

"Eu só quero falar com você.", eu disse. "Eu não vou morder você nem nada parecido."

Isso pareceu funcionar; uma covinha quase apareceu em seu rosto. "O que você quer falar?"

"Quero pedir desculpas. E expressar o meu agradecimento. Mas, principalmente, pedir desculpas."

Ele suspirou. "Claro, claro. Ei, gata.", ele disse a Alice.

"Olá, Jacob.", minha quase cunhada sorriu. "Uh, eu acho que vou procurar um alce ou algo assim." Ela graciosamente correu para dentro da floresta, dando-nos um momento.

"Jake", eu disse, caminhando até ele, mas sem tocá-lo. "eu sinto muito que eles tiveram que levá-lo para longe."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu vejo que os seus esforços não foram em vão. Você sobreviveu aquilo. Mais ou menos."

Meu coração se partiu em dois literalmente com suas palavras. Ele nem sequer considera que eu seja uma coisa viva. "Isso ainda me faz sentir culpada.", disse. "Eu nunca quis terminar tudo com você."

"Bella", ele suspirou, sentando-se na neve. "as coisas nunca _começaram_ entre nós."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Eu quis dizer a nossa amizade."

Ele deu de ombros. "Não é a mesma coisa", ele suspirou. "eu sempre quis mais do nosso relacionamento do que você."

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Jacob.", eu disse contritamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não se desculpe por algo que você não pode controlar. Eu aprendi recentemente que você não pode forçar os seus sentimentos. Isso simplesmente não funciona." Seus olhos ficaram distantes, e me perguntei se ele estava pensando na garota chamada Sarah. A garota da qual eu não lembro. A garota sobre quem eu só tinha ouvido falar.

Sentindo-me um pouco desajeitada, eu disse: "Eu também queria agradecer a você. Edward informou-me de suas tentativas de ajudar a minha condição."

"Edward informou você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para a neve. "Sim. Eu... não me lembro de muita coisa."

Ele tocou minha mão suavemente, me puxando para baixo para eu me sentar ao lado dele. "O que significa 'Muita coisa'...?"

"Qualquer coisa.", eu admiti. "Eu só consigo me lembrar das coisas até o dia do meu primeiro diagnóstico."

"Isso é péssimo.", ele suspirou.

"Sim. Algumas coisas estão voltando. Edward me deixa ler seus diários, para que eu possa saber tudo o que aconteceu. Eu me lembro de alguns eventos ocasionais... conversas com Alice, andar de moto com você... mas é só isso."

Ele bufou. "Então você quer que eu simplesmente ajude você a se lembra?"

Esperei o sangue bater subir no rosto, mas é claro que nada aconteceu. "Esse não é o meu único motivo."

"Tudo bem", disse ele amargamente. "portanto, além de pedir desculpas, expressando sua gratidão, e recuperar a sua memória, o que mais você quer?"

"Eu quero que você seja meu amigo de novo.", eu admiti em silêncio. "Eu sou infeliz sem você, Jake."

Ele suspirou e desabou sobre suas costas. "Deus, um cara não pode ter um tempo!"

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, completamente confusa.

"Você me quer de volta em sua vida?", perguntou ele. "Você realmente quer que eu saia com seu bando de sanguessugas? Bella, e se eu quiser viajar pelo mundo e, finalmente, encontrar alguém com quem eu tenha um imprint hein?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Imprint? O que é isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Apenas uma coisa de lobo. Peça ao seu marido para explicar isso."

"Ele não é meu marido ainda.", respondi, mostrando-lhe o meu anel de noivado. "Nosso casamento ainda está sendo planejado."

"Eu entendo. Quando será?"

"Daqui duas semanas."

"Oh. Bem, parabéns!", disse ele categoricamente.

"Obrigado."

"Mas e se eu não quiser sentar e esperar por você?" ele me perguntou. "E se eu quiser apenas fugir de você e esquecer você?"

Minha voz tremeu quando respondi um minuto depois. "Meu coração irá se quebrar em pedaços minúsculos, mas eu diria a você que eu entendo e que eu espero que você encontre alguém que te ame muito."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu acho que eu esperava uma resposta assim."

Eu suspirei e peguei sua mão. Ele se encolheu ao meu toque gelado, pedregoso. "Jake, eu realmente sinto muito sobre tudo isso. Eu nunca quis que você me amasse como mais que uma amiga."

"Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, mais que qualquer um."

"Eu sei. Mas eu estou esperando que você ainda vá permanecer meu amigo."

Ele suspirou. "Sabe de uma coisa, Bells?"

Um lampejo de esperança minúsculo se acendeu dentro de mim. _Bells.__Meu apelido._ "O que, Jake?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer calma.

"Você é uma aberração total. De repente, você parece uma supermodelo em pânico, mas você tem os olhos de Satanás. E você não tropeçou uma vez sequer desde que eu vi você, mas suas habilidades sociais não melhoraram."

Eu ri baixinho. "Eu não sou boa nessa coisa de conversa sentimentalista".

"Eu sei.". Ele riu. "Escute, eu sei que você é uma maldita morta-viva e tudo mais, mas você ainda é minha amiga. Tivemos muitas boas lembranças juntos. E eu gostaria de ajudá-la a recuperar essas lembranças, mas eu tenho que me curar primeiro, Bella. Meu coração foi arrancado de mim. Às vezes você tem que trabalhar em si mesmo antes de poder trabalhar em qualquer outra pessoa. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Isso é compreensível."

Ele suspirou. "Você provavelmente terá que ir embora, Bells. Para nos dar tempo. Porque você está prejudicando a mim, também."

"Eu sei que eu estou.", eu sussurrei. "Só que de uma maneira diferente."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estou muito consciente disso."

Eu suspirei. "Eu realmente não quer ir, Jake..."

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão. "Querida, você tem um bom homem que está esperando por você e se preocupa com você agora. Eu estive perto dele o suficiente para conhecê-lo muito bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Jacob é, claro, provavelmente está certo. "Yeah. Hum, você tem meu número de telefone celular, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Eu vou manter contato."

"Bom", eu disse, aliviada. Jacob sempre manteve sua palavra. "eu, uh, tenho algo para você."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e puxei o envelope grosso para fora da minha bolsa. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, quando ele o pegou de mim e olhou fixamente para o envelope macio. "Um... obrigado.", ele disse devidamente.

"Você não tem que vir.", eu disse. "Na verdade, eu entendo se você não for. Eu não vou ficar com raiva de você. Mas você é, figurativamente, meu padrinho, e eu adoraria ter você lá. Além disso, terá uma comida de matar. Mas só se você for, porque você vai ser o único a realmente comer."

"Charlie não vai estar lá?" ele me perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Ele ainda acha que estou em coma. Eu provavelmente vou ter a minha falsa morte em breve."

Foi minha imaginação ou eu vi lágrimas enchem seus olhos? Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que eu esperava por isso. Um... bem... foi bom vê-la." Seus braços se abriram para me dar um abraço.

Eu segurei meu corpo contra o dele, tentando não perdê-lo. "Você, também, Jake.", eu respondi. "Eu, uh, espero vê-lo lá."

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Vamos ver."

Eu beijei sua bochecha rapidamente antes de me levantar e correr atrás do rastro do perfume da Alice. Eu finalmente a encontrei em uma árvore.

"Já terminou?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim."

Ela pulou e abraçou-me, segurando o nariz. "E...?"

"Está tudo bem", eu disse, dando de ombros. "eu me desculpei com ele e estamos em paz. Vamos manter contato. Eu dei-lhe o convite de casamento."

Ela sorriu. "Ótimo. Vamos, Edward está prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco."

Corremos de volta para seu carro, e ela assumiu a posição de motorista. Quando entrei no carona, recontei a conversa mentalmente.

Eu esperava que o nosso encontro fosse mais longo, mais carinhoso e menos frio. Mas isso parecia ser apropriado. Ele estava trabalhando para se livrar de mim, e eu estava trabalhando para equilibrar a minha vida com meu melhor amigo e meu noivo. Algo longo e afetuoso não teria sido tão bom, afinal.

Eu me sentia melhor, no entanto. Era como se eu tivesse colocado as ilusões de um relacionamento romântico entre mim e Jake para descansar. Eu senti como se não tivesse que me sentir culpada sempre que eu beijo Edward. Senti que as coisas estavam finalmente caindo de volta em seus lugares.

Quando nós chegamos em Juneau, Alice se virou para mim, tentando sorrir da forma mais angelical possível. "Uh, você se importa se nós nos desviarmos do caminho um pouco?"

"Não," eu disse. "aonde vamos?"

"Eu só preciso ir ao florista e verificar se eles estão fazendo as coisas direito."

"Tudo bem, legal.", eu disse, grata por minha madrinha ser uma planejadora de festas natural, e eu não precisar fazer nada. Ela parecia estar agradavelmente surpresa por eu não estar discutindo.

Quando Alice dirigiu para a florista, senti aquela sensação de alívio novamente. Eu consegui desviar o olhar da minha relação insepulta com Jacob e olhar para o futuro. Eu poderia olhar para à frente e ver meu casamento e minha vida com Edward. Eu poderia até olhar para a frente e ver minha amizade com Jacob renascendo. Por alguma razão, algo me disse que ficaríamos amigos.

E eu mal poderia esperar pelo meu futuro.

De repente, eu estava ansiosa por isso.

* * *

**N/T ~** Viu gente vocês se preocuparam a toa era só a Alice e a Bella, tão intenso esse reencontro *-*

Bem comentem que o próximo é o último de verdade, sem nenhuma sequencia mais...

E teremos Jacob e Sarah :3333

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_


	28. Epílogo

**************************Disclaimer:** _Está fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17 e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português. Mazinha Martins é minha beta._

* * *

**Epílogo: POV Jacob**

"Jake!" Billy me cumprimentou enquanto eu caminhava para sua casa. Eu sorri e inclinei-me para dar ao meu pai um grande abraço. "Faz muito tempo.", disse ele, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei, pai. Sinto muito. Não foi justo deixá-lo por cinco anos, especialmente em sua condição."

Ele riu. "Em que condição? Eu tenho andando muito bem! Charlie Swan e Sue Clearwater se casaram, e eles tem feito um esforço conjunto para ajudar-me."

"Eles estão _casados_ ?" Eu perguntei, surpreso.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Yup. Tem sido bom para Charlie. Ele mantém sua mente fora de Bella." Ele franziu os lábios grossos. "Como ela está, filho?"

Billy era a única pessoa em Washington, além de mim que sabia verdadeiro destino de Bella. Todo mundo acreditava que Bella tinha finalmente perdido sua batalha com a leucemia, que o coração dela tinha finalmente parado depois de um ano em coma. Mas meu pai e eu sabíamos que ela estava viva e bem, alegremente casada com sua alma gêmea e viajando o mundo com seu clã. Eu não falava com ela fazia alguns meses, mas eu sabia que ela estava feliz. E eu estava feliz por ela.

"Ela está bem.", eu respondi a pergunta de Billy. "Muito bem."

Seus olhos ficaram oblíquos. "E _você, _como está?"

"Estou excelente!"

"Você parece mais velho."

Eu ri. "Eu estou. Eu não me transformo a cerca de quatro anos e meio."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e eu observei os sinais profundos de _seu_ envelhecimento. "Por que não?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu queria alguma normalidade. Eu tenho esperança de encontrar uma boa garota humana que não seja afetada por nossa pequena história de terror. Eu nem sequer me considero mais meio lobo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não vire as costas para quem você é, filho."

"Eu não estou. Eu ainda tenho a nossa incrível tatuagem, não tenho?"

Billy riu. "Ótimo. Hoje à noite Sam e Emily estão oferecendo um jantar de comemoração."

"Comemoração de quê?"

"Emily está grávida novamente," ele respondeu. "Sophie está tão animada para ser uma irmã mais velha."

Eu sorri. "Eu aposto que sim. Gostaria de saber se a pestinha ainda se lembra de mim."

Ele deu de ombros. "Quem sabe? Ela é uma criança doce, no entanto. Você quer ir para o jantar?"

"Claro. Deixe eu me acomodar em primeiro lugar, apesar de tudo."

"Quanto tempo você ficar, Jacob?" Billy perguntou-me.

Dei de ombros enquanto ia para o meu quarto. "Não tenho certeza", eu gritei. "vamos ver."

"Não se apresse." Billy respondeu enquanto empurrava sua cadeira de rodas para a sala. Suas palavras me fizeram sentir mal, eu sabia que não tinha sido justo com ele.

Mas, na minha viagem, eu tinha finalmente achado um sentido na minha vida. Eu vivi no Alasca, trabalhando em uma auto mecânica. Como eu havia dito a Billy, eu tinha me afastado da vida lobisomem, agora eu era completamente humano. Isso fez a vida mais fácil. Bella e o resto dos Cullen nem fedem mais.

O pensamento me fez rir em voz baixa, e eu peguei o telefone para discar o número familiar.

"Olá?" a voz doce e bonita respondeu.

"Bells," eu disse. "É o Jake."

"Oh, hey, Jake! Faz muito tempo, que não te ouço! Onde você está?"

"Estou na casa do Billy, em La Push."

"Ótimo. Eu não reconheci o número. O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Eu só estou visitando o Billy.", eu respondi. "Eu senti que eu precisava voltar para casa e vê-lo. Ver o resto do bando."

"Sim. Eu adoraria ver as pessoas em Forks e La Push." Ela suspirou melancolicamente.

"De qualquer forma, o que você está fazendo?"

"Nós estamos no Brasil.", ela disse.

"A família inteira?" E isso era verdade, eu realmente considerava os Cullen como uma _família_ em vez de um _clã_.

"Não, só eu e Edward. Nós estamos tendo uma outra lua de mel."

"Entendo. Diga a ele que eu disse oi".

"Digo sim."

"Uma vez que você está em _lua de mel_ e é _noite_ no Brasil, "Eu a provoquei:" Eu vou deixar você ir. Mas me ligue de volta quando você voltar para o Alasca. Eu quero sair."

"Oh, cale a boca.", ela riu da minha primeira declaração. "E eu vou. Foi bom ouvir a sua voz, Jake."

"Você também. Amo você, Bells".

"Eu te amo também, Jake."

Eu desliguei sorrindo.

A festa de Sam e Emily era grande. Todos me trataram como se eu tivesse estado lá o tempo todo. Eu realmente amei essa multidão. Claro, todos eles se transformaram e começaram a lutar. Quil e Paul tentaram me convencer a se juntar a eles na luta lobisomem, mas eu só balancei a cabeça. Eu só queria assistir e continuar a ser um humano.

Mas em torno das nove horas, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo quando um certo convidado entrou no quintal.

Cabelo castanho soprava ao vento, e os olhos azuis me encararam, arregalados. Minha boca se abriu quando a vi. Ela estava mais velha, e linda.

Emily se levantou rapidamente para ir abraçar Sarah. Sarah colocou a bandeja de comida na mesa, ainda me olhando. Billy deu uma cotovelada na minha lateral. "Seja cordial.", ele sussurrou.

"Hum, Olá, Sarah." eu disse, de pé para abraçá-la.

Ela abraçou-me vagamente. "Olá, Jacob.".

"Como você está?" Perguntei a ela.

"Estou bem.", disse ela. Eu dei uma olhadela em sua mão esquerda. Aonde deveria estar o anel de casamento.

Fomos interrompidos pela voz potente do Velho Quill Ateara. "Se aproximem.", ele instruiu todos. "É hora de nossas histórias."

Fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha feito isso. Todos nós todos nos sentados ao redor do fogo, e o Velho Quill à frente do círculo, e ele começou as lendas familiares. Eu me senti completamente em casa, em repouso, à vontade quando eu me estabeleci na rotina ainda familiar. Eu apreciava as grandes histórias, ainda me sentindo bastante familiarizado com os personagens. Era como se eu os conhecesse. Como se fossem velhos amigos.

No entanto, o Velho Quill tomou um rumo inesperado quando ele fez um anúncio. Embry aparentemente tinha tido um Imprinting. Olhei para o rosto dele e vi que ele estava sorrindo, ele era, literalmente, a imagem da felicidade.

"Onde está a garota sortuda?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele suspirou. "Ela teve que perder a festa para estudar para um teste. Ela está terminando seu mestrado em Biologia."

_Caramba, uma garota inteligente.__Embry fez bem._

Mas o Velho Quill tomou esta notícia como um convite para contar lendas de todos os outros que haviam sofrido imprinting. Enquanto eu olhava para Quill e Claire, Sam e Emily, Jared e Kim, e Seth e Chloe, eu me senti muito sozinho. Todas essas histórias estavam realmente me dando nos nervos.

Uma história que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, porém, foi a última história que o Velho Quill contou foi uma com a qual me identifiquei profundamente. Tratava-se de um lobisomem chamado Q'wati que abandonou sua vida como um lobo por alguns anos. Ele viveu uma vida solitária na qual ele não encontrou uma esposa. Finalmente, após alguns anos de vida, vivendo apenas como um ser humano, ele se transformou novamente, e quando ele voltou à sua forma humana, ele teve um imprinting com sua vizinha que ele tinha visto um milhão de vezes. Eles se casaram e tiveram muitos filhos. O velho Quill disse que o fenômeno foi extinto até que o lobisomem voltou a se transformar.

Eu encontrei-me refletindo sobre isso. Embora eu não quisesse voltar a viver como um mutante lobo-humano, eu queria a experiência do imprinting. Eu era um homem extremamente solitário, que não tinha beijado mais ninguém desde Sarah. Eu queria encontrar uma esposa e, finalmente, eu queria ser um pai. Aqueles sonhos pareciam inatingíveis.

Após mais algumas lendas, a conversa normal pegou novamente, junto com a comida deliciosa que a Emily preparou. Juntei-me na conversa a partir da hora que ouvi que Sarah estava morando em Seattle agora, trabalhando como enfermeira em um hospital. Ela estava solteira, e brincou com Emily e Leah sobre encontrar um homem. Eu encontrei-me a obsevanndo muito até que ela foi embora, cerca de meia-noite.

"Alguém está interessado.", Quill disse humilde.

Eu olhei para ele. "Oh, vamos lá. Isso é história antiga."

"Uh huh.", disse ele, parecendo completamente convencido.

As lutas começaram novamente, e depois que eles saíram correndo pela floresta a coisa tornou-se uma competição popular. Sentei-me com Billy e Emily, que tinha a pequena Sophie em seu colo, dormindo. Nós estávamos falando sobre o Alasca, o meu trabalho e meus planos para o futuro. Eles nem pareceram surpresos quando admiti que eu realmente não tivesse pensado muito sobre o meu futuro.

Emily se levantou para ir colocar Sophie na cama, e Billy olhou para mim, logo que ela saiu. "Jake, eu posso dizer que você está entediado. Por que não se transforma e vai sair com seus irmãos e irmãs?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não tenho certeza se eu sou mais como eles."

"Oh, vamos ver isso!" disse uma voz humana, e eu virei para ver Embry ali com um lobo marrom eu reconheci como Quill. De repente, Quill se aproveitou de mim, com cuidado para não arranhar minha pele, mas assustando o Jesus fora de mim.

Instintivamente, eu explodi. Minhas roupas se rasgaram em pedaços quando eu me tornei um lobo, e eu estava, nem é preciso dizer, muito zangado. Embry se transformou, bem como eu, e em breve, eu estava tentando afundar meus dentes neles por vingança.

O que tinha sido a intenção de uma luta muito curta se transformou em uma competição acirrada durante toda a noite entre mim e os outros lobos. Senti-me bem, quase selvagem, por ser um animal de novo, e eu encontrei-me perguntando por que diabos eu tinha me privado disso. Eu ainda era um bom lutador, eu encontrei-me ganhando um monte lutas.

Finalmente, por volta de três da madrugada, eu disse boa noite, me transformei de volta em um ser humano, e fui para casa do Billy. Exausto, desabei em minha cama e cai em um sono profundo cheio de sonhos... com Sarah.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei e fui para a cozinha, onde Billy estava comendo uma tigela de cereais. "Dia filho." ele me cumprimentou.

"Bom di", eu disse meio grogue.

Ele riu. "Cansado?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não estou acostumado a usar tanta energia. Eu esqueci o quanto de energia é necessário simplesmente para me transformar."

Ele sorriu. "Eu imagino. Deixei um pote na casa do Sam e da Emily ontem à noite. Quer ir buscá-lo para mim?"

"Depois que eu tomar banho.", respondi.

O banho me fez sentir melhor, e eu cheguei na casa do Sam e da Emily me sentindo feliz. Esperei enquanto a Emily procurava o pote e depois lavava.

Enquanto ela estava lavando ele, a porta se abriu, e eu ouvi passos com meu olfato apurado novamente pude sentir o cheiro das gotas de seu perfume em sua pele. O perfume era familiar como... algo _doce_. O cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço se levantou quando eu percebi que ela estava atrás de mim.

"Sarah!" Emily exclamou. "Obrigado por ter vindo, querida. Eu terminei a camisa que você queria que eu concertasse. Deixe-me ir buscá-la." Ela saiu correndo da sala, deixando um silêncio muito estranho entre mim e Sarah. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos nos armários, não querendo olhar para Sarah. _Isso _era muito estranho.

"Você vai falar comigo?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. Sua voz era triste, e ela teve que limpar a garganta, o que me disse que ela queria chorar.

Eu me virei para encará-la, e meu mundo parou.

De repente, tudo parou, e eu só podia me concentrar em sua face. Cada grama de tensão que eu sentia se derreteu, juntamente com tudo mais no meu mundo. Bella tinha ido embora, Billy tinha ido embora, meus irmãos tinham ido embora, _Jacob Black _se foi.

Tudo girava em torno desse pontinho no universo. De repente, Sarah Elizabeth Miller era a única coisa no mundo que importava. Meu mundo girava em torno dela. Meu ser ansiava por ela, e eu sabia que se eu ficasse mais um minuto sem ela, eu certamente morreria.

Ela me olhou nos olhos, o azul bonito transbordando de lágrimas. Eu caminhei lentamente até ela e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Nós nos olhamos por uma quantidade imensurável de tempo antes de me inclinar para baixo e pressionar suavemente meus lábios nos dela.

Quando me afastei e olhei para ela, ela sorriu e as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. "Jake," ela sussurrou. "eu senti sua falta."

* * *

**N/T ~** MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esse final *-*

O que Sarah disse: Pra mim Lary Reeden ela disse que o amor supera o tempo.

E pra você, deixe uma review pela última vez. Beijos

Obrigado a quem me acompanhou e comentou até aqui, e a Mazinha Martins por betar tudo :)


End file.
